


30 Days of Basketball Idiots

by totalizzyness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch. 1 -- AoKaga [First Kiss]<br/>Ch. 2 -- AoKaga [Flowers]<br/>Ch. 3 -- MidoTaka [Pick-up Lines]<br/>Ch. 4 -- AoKaga [Anniversary]<br/>Ch. 5 -- AoKaga [Love Confessions]<br/>Ch. 6 -- AoKaga [Watching TV/Gaming]<br/>Ch. 7 -- AoKaga [Injury/Illness]<br/>Ch. 8 -- AoKaga [Fancy Dress/In Costume]<br/>Ch. 9 -- Aokaga [Cooking Together]<br/>Ch. 10 -- AoKaga [Arranged Marriage AU]<br/>Ch. 11 -- AoKaga [Bathing Together -- NSFW]<br/>Ch. 12 -- AkFuri [As Children]<br/>Ch. 13 -- AoKaga [Angst]<br/>Ch. 14 -- AoKaga + MidoTaka [Festival/Carnival]<br/>Ch. 15 -- AoKaga [Historical AU]<br/>Ch. 16 -- AoKaga [Storms -- NSFW]<br/>Ch. 17 -- AoKaga [Valentine's Day]<br/>Ch. 18 -- MidoTaka [In Formal Wear]<br/>Ch. 19 -- AoKaga [Spooning]<br/>Ch. 20 -- AoKaga [Different Gender]<br/>Ch. 21 -- AoKaga [Proposal]<br/>Ch. 22 -- AoKaga [Pregnancy/Adoption]<br/>Ch. 23 -- MidoTaka [Fantasy/Magic]<br/>Ch. 24 -- AoKaga [Unrequited/One-Sided Love]<br/>Ch. 25 -- AoKaga [Meeting Each Others Parents]<br/>Ch. 26 -- AoKaga [Royalty AU]<br/>Ch. 27 -- AoKaga [Nightmare]<br/>Ch. 28 -- AoKaga [Texting]<br/>Ch. 29 -- AoKaga [Domestic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 -- First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be Aomine/Kagami-centric, I may write for other pairings depending on what inspiration I get.

Aomine’s birthday party was a pretty small affair -- mainly because he didn’t have enough friends to throw a huge, obnoxious celebration, but Momoi had managed every last detail and used her connections to hire out a small function room where her best friend could celebrate his 18th year of life. Aomine’s old Teiko teammates were in attendance, each with a plus-one to increase numbers, and the members of the Touou team who didn’t entirely hate him.

But despite the realisation his “friend group” consisted of people that had been forced to interact with him, Aomine was in high spirits. Sakurai had baked a delicious looking birthday cake for him and the small table set up next to the food had more presents on it than Aomine had expected to get.

“Happy birthday, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine’s heart lurched in his chest as he spun around, still not used to his former shadow appearing behind him. “Tetsu!” He almost took a step back when he noticed Kagami was stood beside Kuroko, wondering how the red-haired idiot had managed to not make a sound when approaching.

“Thank you for inviting us. I left your present on the table but Kagami-kun wanted to give you his now but was too afraid to come over by himself.”

“Kuroko you bastard!”

Aomine smirked at Kagami, noticing the pink tint filling his cheeks. “What’s the matter, Kagami? You know I don’t bite.”

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to meet his rival’s eyes. “I just… Nevermind, here.” He thrust a white envelope at Aomine’s chest, his cheeks glowing as red as his hair. Aomine tried to imagine what Kagami could have gotten him that would make him blush so much; it didn’t occur to him that his impromptu love-confession during their last one-on-one would be the cause of Kagami’s awkwardness until he opened the envelope. Inside was a generic birthday card with the number 18 on the front, but inside the card was another envelope and a whole essay.

“What’s this?”

Kagami let out a frustrated sigh, pushing his fringe back from his forehead. “Just read it, asshole. I’m going to talk to Kise for a minute.” Before Aomine could protest, Kagami hurried over to the cheerful blonde, regaling one of his modelling stories to a small crowd.

“Bakagami,” Aomine muttered, mentally preparing himself to read Kagami’s awful written Japanese.

_‘ ~~Aomine~~ , ~~Daiki~~ , Aomine._

_‘You’re a dick for confessing to me last week out of nowhere, and then fucking leaving me! You can’t just say that to a guy and then run away! I failed a maths exam because of you!_

_‘But, despite your numerous personality flaws ( ~~and there are fucking loads!~~ ) I guess I like you too. ~~Fuck knows why~~._

_‘I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday, and I was running low on money after buying you all those burgers, but my parents got me something awesome for my birthday, and I thought I’d share it with you. So…  happy birthday, Daiki. I hope the present will be an adequate first date._

_‘ ~~I can’t believe I just wrote that.~~_

_‘ ~~Kagami~~. Taiga._

_‘ ~~xxx~~ ’_

Intrigued, Aomine, wedged the card under his arm and opened the second envelope, his jaw dropping at what lay inside. He looked around the room to find Kagami, eventually spotting him lurking behind Midorima. He tried to act casual when he realised Aomine had spotted him but it was too late. Aomine marched over to his rival, almost knocking Takao over as he went but he didn’t care, his mind was set on getting to Kagami.

“Aomine-”

Kagami was cut off by Aomine grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a vicious kiss, their noses bumping together almost painfully. Kagami let out a muffled yelp as Aomine continued unperturbed, nipping at his bottom lip in an attempt to get him to join in.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Aomine demanded once he’d pulled away, hand still fisted in Kagami’s shirt.

“Um-”

Aomine crushed their lips together again, their second kiss just as violent as their first; this time, however, Kagami allowed himself to relax into it, his arms slowly coiling around Aomine’s waist, neither paying attention to the obnoxious howls and whistles obviously coming from Takao and Kise. Their kiss eventually tapered off, the couple resting their foreheads together.

“Are we really going to watch the Lakers?”

Kagami grinned, rubbing circles into Aomine’s back with his thumbs. “My parents got me two tickets, and I think they expect me to take Tatsuya or Kuroko, but… I want you to come with me.”

“It’s the week before we restart school?”

“Yeah, we’re going to stay with my parents for a few days… I’ll show you around LA, we can play some real streetball…”

“And watch an NBA game!”

Kagami chuckled at Aomine’s enthusiasm, pulling away to get a proper look at his face. “And watch an NBA game.”

Aomine flung his arms around Kagami, pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re the best. I knew I couldn’t be wrong falling for you.”


	2. Day 2 -- Flowers

Momoi knocked twice on the door before letting herself into Aomine’s room, coming to a sudden stop at what she saw in front of her. Her best friend’s usually messy room was for once tidy, his clothes put away, his books piled neatly, and his gravure magazines hidden under his bed. However, instead of his usual boy-mess, Aomine’s room was covered in lots of pink flowers; the bed, the desk, his cabinet.

“Dai-chan?”

Aomine looked up from what he was doing at his desk. “What?”

“What’s going on? Does this have anything to do with the sticks you asked me to get?”

“Did you get them?!”

Momoi nodded, carefully stepping further into the room. “They’re drying in the kitchen. What are you doing?”

“Do you know how to make origami cherry blossoms?”

“No.”

Aomine sighed, turning back to his desk. He fiddled with something for a few moments before turning back to face his best friend, motioning for her to go over. “I’ll show you how to make them, it’s pretty simple.”

Momoi watched as Aomine plucked a pink square of paper from a pile and began folding it, explaining what he was doing as he went. Once he’d finished he was left with a cute, pink, paper cherry blossom, which he tossed onto the pile on his bed. He repeated it twice more until Momoi was confident she could make them herself and set her it whilst he scrolled through his phone contacts. He kept a vigilant watch over Momoi as he pressed his phone to his ear, waiting for the call to connect.

“Good afternoon, Aomine-kun.”

“Tetsu! I need a favour.”

“No.”

“I haven’t even asked yet!”

“Fine, go ahead.”

“Tomorrow, I need you to distract Kagami for a few hours after school. Also, can you get me his apartment key?”

“...No.”

“C’mon, Tetsu! This is important!”

“Why, what are you up to?”

“I can’t say, it’s a secret.”

“Well I guess it’ll remain a secret forever.”

Aomine groaned in frustration, letting his head slam against his wall. “Please, Tetsu! I really need you to do this for me! It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“You’re trying to do something nice for Kagami-kun?”

“Obviously.”

“Tell me what it is and I’ll help.”

Aomine looked over to Momoi, noticed she’d stopped folding and was listening to his conversation. “Fine! I… I asked Kagami to celebrate Hanami with me this weekend, but-”

“He has hay-fever,” Kuroko finished.

“Yeah. So… I didn’t really want him to miss out on it, because he’s never celebrated it before, and I thought it’d be nice, y’know? To go… as a couple…”

“Is that the reason for all the cherry blossoms?!” Momoi asked, bouncing in her seat. Aomine felt his cheeks burn as he nodded.

“I’ve been making origami cherry blossoms to decorate his apartment with, so he can celebrate it but not be irritated by the pollen.”

Kuroko was silent for a few moments before he started chuckling.

“Oy! Stop laughing at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you, I promise! It’s just… that’s so sweet, Aomine-kun. So unlike you.”

“I can be sweet.”

“I’m sure Kagami will enjoy it very much. Okay, I’ll distract him for you. Meet me tomorrow at Maji Burger, I’ll message you the time.”

Aomine let out a sigh of relief, slumping against the wall. “Thanks, Tetsu. I owe you.”

\--

Aomine carefully pushed open Kagami’s front door, making sure not to crush the bag of paper cherry-blossoms he was carrying. Momoi followed behind him, a huge grin on her face, excited to give Kagami’s apartment a make-over. Aomine trusted Kuroko to keep Kagami distracted for at least a couple of hours whilst they got to work; they wasted no time laying down newspaper on Kagami’s coffee table and getting everything they needed. Momoi dabbed glue to the bottom of the cherry blossoms, passing them to Aomine who stuck them to the branches in a way that resembled an actual cherry blossom tree and not paper flowers glued to a branch.

“This is so much fun!” Momoi sang, passing over blossom after blossom. Aomine grunted a reply, too engrossed in his task.

Once the majority of the branches were covered in blossoms, Aomine left Momoi to finish the rest whilst he got to work hanging them from the ceiling and on the walls. He managed to fashion several large branches together against a door jamb to look like a tree trunk, having the rest of the branches extend across the ceiling.

“It looks so pretty, Dai-chan! Kagamin’s going to love it!”

“Yeah?”

“Of course! Just the fact you’re doing this for him he’ll love. You’re so thoughtful.”

“Yeah, I am pretty great,” Aomine chuckled, stringing up several more smaller branches.

Momoi finished off the branches she was working on and began setting up the rest of the room, pushing the sofa and table back against the wall, grabbing her bag to pull out the metres of fairy lights that were to be strung up. Aomine had gone all out to treat his boyfriend, purchasing several branch lights to display in vases with cherry blossom branches. To finish, they lay out a blanket in the middle of the floor, putting jarred lights on the corners for an even more romantic touch and began to clean up.

“I wish I had a boyfriend who’d do this for me,” Momoi sighed, flopping down on the sofa. Aomine smirked, ruffling her hair.

“No boy’s good enough for you.”

“Not even Tetsu-kun?”

“...Maybe Tetsu.”

They didn’t have to wait long before Aomine got a text, alerting them to the fact Kagami had entered the building. Aomine quickly hurried to hide all the bags in the spare room and went to wait outside. He heard Kagami before he saw him, and the realness of the situation began to dawn on him, his hands starting to get clammy.

“Oy, Aomine, what are you doing here?”

Aomine forced a confident grin, pulling his hands from his pockets. “Thought I’d surprise you. Are you surprised?”

“Yeah. Seriously, why are you here?”

“Happy to see you too,” Aomine grumbled, slipping his arms around Kagami’s waist. Kagami sighed, resting their heads together.

“Sorry, it’s just Kuroko had me traipsing all over the place looking for something before ‘suddenly’ realising he didn’t need it anyway.”

Aomine looked up to see Kuroko lingering a few feet away, a slight upwards tilt to his lips. “Well, come inside and relax.” He reached back to open the front door, and just as Kagami was going to ask how Aomine got into his apartment without a key, Kuroko jumped behind him and wrapped his tie around his eyes, blindfolding him.

“Tetsu you bastard! What are you doing?!”

Aomine chuckled, taking Kagami’s hands to stop him pulling the blindfold off. “I’ve got a surprise for you. Just wait a minute.”

Kagami huffed but allowed himself to be pulled inside his apartment, only pausing to kick off his shoes. The three boys made their way further into the apartment; Kagami started to panic when he heard a gasp from Kuroko.

“Oh my God, Aomine.”

“What the fuck have you done?!”

Aomine grinned, carefully positioning Kagami before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. “You ready?”

“What have you done?!”

Aomine undid the tie and pulled off the makeshift blindfold, keeping his eyes set on Kagami to appreciate his reaction, and it didn’t disappoint. Kagami’s eyes widened at the sight of his living room decorated with origami cherry blossoms and delicate fairy lights, his jaw almost dragging on the floor as he looked around.

“Aomine…”

Aomine smiled, taking Kagami’s hand and giving it a little squeeze. “I didn’t want you to miss out on Hanami because of your hay-fever, so I brought it to you, only it’s more hypoallergenic.”

“You did all of this for me?”

“Well, Satsuki helped.”

Momoi jumped up from the sofa and waved at Kagami. “Welcome home, Kagamin. Do you like what we did? Dai-chan put all of his love into this for you!”

“It’s… beautiful.”

“You like it?” Aomine gave his boyfriend a hopeful smile. Kagami grinned back at him, reaching forward to cup his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

“This is probably the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Thank you, Daiki.”

Aomine awkwardly cleared his throat, looking across to Momoi and Kuroko. “Do you two mind stepping out a second whilst I share a moment with my boyfriend?”

Kuroko nodded, holding his arm out to allow Momoi to walk ahead of him towards the balcony. Once the glass door was slid shut, Kagami pounced on Aomine, sweeping him up in his arms and twirling his around. Aomine let out an undignified yelp at being suddenly picked up, clutching onto his boyfriend’s shoulders until he was set back down on the floor.

“Did you really do all of this for me?” Kagami asked, a goofy grin on his face. Aomine smiled back, letting his fingertips toy with the tips of Kagami’s red hair.

“Of course I did. I made the majority of the blossoms, I bought all the lights, I set it all up… all for you. Because you deserve it.”

“You don’t have a speech, do you?”

“Not one prepared, no, but I’m sure I could make one up now for you.”

Kagami chuckled, drawing Aomine closer to him. “I don’t need a speech, I just need to hear…”

“Hear what?” Aomine teased, leaning forward to let his lips brush against Kagami’s cheek. “Hear me say, _I love you_?” He smirked at the feeling of Kagami shivering in his arms, pursing his lips to press a gentle kiss against his temple. “I love you, Taiga.”

“I love you too, Daiki.”


	3. Day 3 -- Pick-up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this one may be pretty awful. I hate "pick up lines" as a prompt..

The noise of Kagami’s mail alert repeatedly going off began to get on Aomine’s nerve; he let out a melodramatic huff hoping it’d get his boyfriend’s attention, however, it didn’t work as Kagami continued replying. After several more messages back and forth, Aomine let out a groan. “What are you _doing_ , Bakagami?!”

“Talking to Kuroko,” was Kagami’s short response.

“About what?”

“Nothing that involves you, but if you must know, Takao has been asking him advice on how to confess to someone, but he’s not much help, so he asked me.”

Aomine nodded, tossing his magazine onto the coffee table. “Takao? Midorima’s Takao? ….Who’s he planning on confessing to?”

“Who do you think?” Kagami snorted.

“Well, he’s wasting his time.”

“Yeah. He’s asking for advice on how to tell if he has a chance or not.”

Aomine stroked his chin as he thought to himself, watching his boyfriend message back and forth with Kuroko. “I’ve got it!”

“Got what?”

“An idea! Get Takao on the phone!”

\--

Midorima wasn’t a particular fan of the restaurant Takao had dragged him to, but his basketball partner had sweetened the deal by promising to pull the rickshaw for the a week without complaints. He ordered himself a green tea and scowled across at Takao.

“Come on, Shin-chan! It’s not all bad. How’s your tea?”

“Passable.”

“Shin-chaaan! What would you do if you went on a date and the girl wanted to go somewhere you didn’t like? Would you be this grumpy?”

Midorima rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Firstly, what would possess me to go on a date when I have better things to be doing with my time? And secondly, if in this hypothetical world of yours I _did_ end up on a date with a girl who wanted to visit an establishment like this, I would have ceased the relationship the moment she asked.”

“Wow, Shin-chan! That’s harsh.”

“Obviously we wouldn’t be compatible and our relationship would only be full of disagreements.”

Takao nodded, drumming his fingers on the table, refusing to make eye contact. “But you’re here with me.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Midorimacchi!”

Midorima shuddered at the familiar greeting, ducking his head in the hopes it’d make Kise leave him alone. Instead, Kise walked right over, sitting himself down besides Takao, grinning over at his former team-mate.

“I didn’t know you came here, Midorimacchi!”

“I don’t usually, Takao forced me.”

Kise grinned wickedly at Takao, slowly slipping his arm over the back of the bench they were seated at. “Oh? I’m sorry _Takao_ , I don’t think we’ve met. I’d definitely have remembered a pretty face like yours.”

“That’s inappropriate!” Midorima yelled, his cheeks turning red with anger. “And you know you’ve met! What are you doing?!”

Kise chuckled, barely casting a glance over at Midorima before fixing Takao with a hungry stare. “It’s called a pick-up line, Midorimacchi.”

“Well stop it.”

“Why, are you two together?”

“Of course not.”

“Well then it doesn’t matter if I ask the boy of my dreams for his number then, does it?”

Midorima silently fumed to himself as Kise leaned closer to Takao, muttering something he couldn’t hear but did a good job turning his team-mate's cheeks pink.

“I’ll call you later, cutie,” Kise grinned, giving Takao a flirty wink. “Goodbye, Midorimacchi.”

“I hope you die,” Midorima muttered. Kise laughed and strutted out of the restaurant, leaving the two Shuutoku players alone in an awkward silence. Takao cleared his throat, reaching for his glass of soda.

“So-”

“Why didn’t you turn him down?”

Takao shrugged, pursing his lips around the straw in his drink, taking several long sips. “I don’t know. Did you want me to?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

Takao shrugged again, letting the subject drop. Midorima sighed angrily to himself, curling his taped fingers around his cup of tea.

It had barely been ten minutes since Kise left when Midorima heard the loud, obnoxious arguing of Aomine and Kagami as they entered the restaurant. They spotted he and Takao instantly and sauntered over, Aomine wearing his trademark smirk as he leant down over the table.

“Hey Takao, my dick just died, do you mind if I bury it in your ass?”

Midorima choked on his own saliva at Aomine’s crude words. “What the Hell are you doing?!”

Aomine cast a bored glance at Midorima, propping his chin on his fist. “Propositioning Takao, obviously.”

“Well don’t!”

“Why? It’s not like he’s seeing anyone.”

“But you are! What would Kagami think?!”

Upon hearing his name, Kagami smirked and slipped onto the bench beside Takao. “I don’t mind, Midorima. Aomine and I have been looking for a third for a while. What do you think, Takao? Fancy being the filling?”

“What is going on?!”

Takao let out an awkward giggle, pushing his fringe back from his face. “That’s very generous of you two, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to lose my virginity to both of you. At the same time.”

“But if you weren’t a virgin?” Aomine grinned.

“It would still be no! Get the Hell away from him!” Midorima ordered, kicking Kagami under the table.

“Ouch! Jeez! It’s not your decision to make!”

“Um, I don’t think here is the best place to discuss such things,” Takao said, diplomatically. Aomine nodded, grabbing Kagami’s arm and pulling him off the bench.

“We get it, we’ll call you later.”

With that, Aomine and Kagami left; Takao once again awkwardly stared at the table whilst Midorima tried to keep his head from exploding. His fingers were shaking with anger as his mind replayed everything that had just happened.

“Shin-chan-”

“Why are you not turning these idiots down?!”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to. They’re right, it’s not like I’m seeing anyone…”

“But what about-”

Takao frowned as Midorima bit his lip to stop himself continuing, a light flush filling his cheeks.

“What about what, Shin-chan?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

Takao sighed, dropping his head against the back of the bench, desperately wishing Midorima would say what was on his mind. It was clear Aomine’s plan was working, inasmuch Midorima was getting very agitated, but he had yet to blurt out his true feelings, like Kuroko had predicted. However, there was still Kuroko to go, and knowing the relationship between Midorima and Kuroko was a very rocky one, he hoped Kuroko would be the one to make his partner crack.

Kuroko arrived just in time, silently slipping in under Midorima’s radar, scooching up to Takao until their thighs pressed together. “Hello, Takao-kun. Do you have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you.”

Midorima almost bit his tongue at the fact that Kuroko had suddenly appeared, and that he too was trying to ask Takao out. “You too, Kuroko?! What is happening today?”

“Please don’t interrupt, Midorima-kun, it’s very rude. I’m talking to Takao-kun.”

Midorima’s knuckles glowed white as he clenched his fist, resisting the urge to grab his former team-mate and throttle him. Takao let out a quiet chuckle, pushing some hair behind his ear.

“Kuroko-”

“Answer me, Kuroko. What are you doing? What are you all doing?!”

Kuroko sighed, fixing Midorima with a pointed stare. “What we’re doing, Midorima-kun, is trying to win Takao-kun’s affections. We’ve waited long enough for you to make your move and seeing as it’s obvious you’re not going to we’re making ours. Now if you’ll be so kind, Takao-kun and I have a date to arrange.”

“No you don’t! Get away from him!” Midorima leapt to his feet, grabbing the sleeve of Takao’s jacket and pulled him out from their booth, grabbing their things in his other hand and dragged him out of the restaurant. Takao struggled to keep up with the taller boy, stumbling over his feet several times until Midorima came to a stop, shoving him against a wall.

“Shin-chan-”

“I hadn’t planned on doing this today, or any time soon, until I had it all thought through but they have pushed my hand!”

“Shin-”

Takao was cut off by Midorima’s lips meeting his, his taped fingers fisting the lapel of his jacket. He pulled away a few moments later, his cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed.

“I apologise for being so aggressive, but… I won’t let them have you.”

Takao smiled, stroking his hands up Midorima’s arms until he could curl his arms around his neck. “Shin-chan, they could never have me. I’ve always been yours.”

Midorima sighed, letting his forehead meet Takao’s. “Can we go home, please?”

“Sure. But… do you have a map? Because I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

There was a long pause between the two until Midorima pulled away, clipping Takao around the back of the head. “Shut up, idiot.”

\--


	4. Day 4 -- Anniversary

Aomine had checked, double-checked, and triple-checked, and had Midorima do a fourth check just in case, and he was all ready. His bags were packed, his ticket and passport were on the end table next to his suitcase so he couldn’t forget it, and his cab was booked. He could have easily made his morning classes before his flight, but he’d decided getting his sleeping pattern ready for the time-difference was more important; he didn’t want to get to L.A. and then sleep through most of the day, he had plans.

He set his alarm and climbed into bed, ready for the power-naps he had to take.

Tired, achy, and jet-lagged, Aomine stumbled off the plane, through border control and headed straight for the bathroom. Eleven hours on a plane and numerous drinks (which, in hindsight, were a bad idea) had left him desperate to relieve himself. After he’d finished washing his hands he pulled his phone from his pocket, turning off the airplane mode, laughing when his phone began vibrating and ringing as text after text appeared. Kagami had rang him numerous times, obviously unable to get through, and let voicemails and texts, each one more urgent than the last. Aomine mused over how cute his boyfriend was, worrying if he was upset with him. He debated between ringing him or not as he made his way to the baggage carousels. Instead he fired off a text, apologising, saying his phone had ran out of battery.

His case finally appeared; he grabbed it, dragged it through customs and out of the airport to wait for his cab. His legs were wobbly beneath him, partly because he’d been sat down for eleven hours, but mostly because he was nervous. He knew Kagami had no plans for his day; no classes and no games, but he still worried he’d arrive at his boyfriend’s apartment and he wouldn’t be home.

His cab finally arrived and Aomine began the final leg of his journey. Ten minutes into the drive his phone began ringing.

“Hello?”

“Aomine! Finally! I tried calling you!”

“Repeatedly, I know,” Aomine chuckled. “Sorry, I told you, my phone died.”

Kagami huffed down the phone. “Idiot. Today of all days?”

“I forgot to plug it in or something last night. Anyway, I’m here now!”

“But… it’s not our anniversary any more.”

“Not here, no. But it is where you are, that’s fine.”

“We had an eight hour window and you fucking missed it! Ahomine!”

“Jeez, I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you.”

The line went quiet; all Aomine could hear was Kagami’s light breathing, and the occasional rustle of fabric; his boyfriend was obviously still in bed.

“I thought you were angry,” Kagami finally muttered. Aomine smiled, resting his head back against the seat.

“Why would I be angry, Bakagami? It’s no one’s fault.”

“I know, but…”

“Cheer up, idiot. There’s always next year.”

Kagami sighed; there was more rustling. “Two years was supposed to fly by. I keep wondering if I made a mistake coming here.”

“Don’t be stupid. Soon two years _will_ have just flown by, and you’ll be back where you belong.”

“I suppose. I miss you, though.”

“Of course you do, how could you not?”

“Shut up, asshole. I’m trying to be sincere and you’re making jokes.”

Aomine laughed, shifting his phone to his other ear as he peered out of the window. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’m a dick, but you know I miss you too, right?”

“Do you actually, or do you just miss having someone to cook for you and warm your bed at night?”

“Of course it’s you I miss. No one loses to me at basketball as spectacularly as you do.”

Kagami huffed. “You’re right… You are a dick.”

“Poor Taiga, you clearly have an awful taste in men, huh?”

“Clearly!”

Aomine recognised Kagami’s building getting closer, so hurried to end the conversation. “Look, Taiga, I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you soon, alright?”

“Daiki?! What the-”

“Love you! Bye!” Aomine hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket as the cab pulled up outside Kagami’s apartment building. He paid the fair with the few bills he’d had converted and began making his way inside, and up several flights of stairs. When he made it to Kagami’s floor, he pulled out his phone again and dialed. Kagami was quick to answer.

“Ahomine! What the fuck is going-”

“I’ve done something stupid, Kagami.”

“What have you done?”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Probably. What is it?”

Aomine grinned, quietly making his way to Kagami’s door. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to actually kill me.”

“I’m not making any promise! Tell me, now!”

“Fine, fine… But first, open your door.”

The call went silent on Kagami’s end; Aomine grinned to himself, staring at Kagami’s door, straining to see if he could hear Kagami stomping about inside.

“Aomine.”

“Open your door.”

“I swear to God!”

“Just open the door, damnit.” Aomine could hear heavy footsteps; he quickly ended the call and braced himself just in time for the door to be flung open. Kagami stared, wide-eyed at Aomine for a few seconds before flinging himself at his boyfriend, engulfing him in a tight hug. Aomine laughed merrily, wrapping his arms just as tight around Kagami’s waist.

“Surprise, Bakagami.”

Kagami groaned, clearly trying to hold back tears. “I hate you. Asshole. I hate you.”

“I’m sorry Taiga. C’mon, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying! Ahomine!”

“Well then, you should tell your building manager there’s a leak, because my shoulder is definitely damp.”

Kagami sniffed loudly. “I’m just… drooling.”

Aomine barked out a laugh, trying to push Kagami away so he could get a look at him. “You’d sooner admit to drooling on me than crying?”

Kagami took a step back, letting Aomine cup his damp cheeks in his palms, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “I can’t believe you.”

“I didn’t want us to spend another anniversary apart. Last year sucked. Eleven hours in a plane is no time at all when I know I get to see you… I’m not looking forward to going back, that’s going to suck so much.”

Kagami managed a smile, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much. Asshole.”

“I love you too… Happy anniversary.”


	5. Day 5 -- Love Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly how I imagine Aomine would confess..  
> A prequel to the fist kiss prompt.

Aomine’s dribbling slowed to an almost stop, his usual look of tenacity when playing basketball had faded to an almost wistful gaze. Kagami frowned at his rival’s sudden change in pace. It wasn’t like Aomine to slow down, he was usually brimming with energy for the entire duration of a match or their one-on-ones, and even had plenty left over for when they went out for dinner, the loser -- usually Kagami -- buying the winner their meal. Kagami stood up straight and propped his fists on his hips, fixing Aomine with a sharp look.

“What’s the matter, Ahomine?”

Aomine didn’t respond (which was very unlike him) and slowed his dribbling even more before finally letting the ball bounce away. “Do you believe in fate?” he finally asked. Kagami frowned, trying to get a read on his rival-turned-friend.

“What are you talking about?”

Aomine shrugged, looking down at his feet as he scuffed his shoes on the floor. “You know, fate… destiny… the idea your life is already mapped out for you by some higher being.”

“Not really… Why?”

“I was just wondering. I mean… I don’t really believe in a God or anything, but… the idea that anything could happen, and it’s all just chance… I don’t know.”

Kagami sighed, taking several steps closer to Aomine. “What’s brought this on?”

Aomine shrugged again, still scuffing his shoes. “You, mainly.”

“Me?!”

“I don’t know…” Aomine, still regarding the floor turned around and began wandering to the benches they dumped their bags and jackets on. “It’s been on my mind a lot recently.”

Kagami followed, trying his best to get into Aomine’s line of vision. “I’ve been on your mind a lot?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Aomine was aiming for nonchalant as he slumped down onto the bench, slowly dragging his eyes up Kagami’s body. “Especially after the Winter Cup. I mean… did Tetsu tell you about me?”

Kagami shrugged. “About you being his former light, or…?”

“Me being a dick, mainly.”

“He may have touched on it,” Kagami grinned. Aomine chuckled, running his fingers through his damp hair, looking back down at the ground.

“Did he explain why?”

“I think he assumed it was an inherent personality defect.”

“Heh, I wish… I was depressed.”

Kagami’s eyes widened. “What!?”

“I mean, I’m guessing I was. I never went to a doctor or anything, but all the signs were there. I was disinterested in things I used to love, I found it hard to build up any kind of motivation for anything, even getting out of bed. My diet turned to shit, and I was just miserable. All the time. But not like, sad-miserable, it was an even worse ‘I-don’t-feel-anything’ kind of miserable… For two years.”

Kagami frowned, crouching down next to Aomine, trying to get him to look at him again. “Dude…”

Aomine forced a smile as he continued. “I thought high school basketball would be better. I wasn’t on a ridiculous team like in Teikou, and we had a chance of losing at least some games. The thought of finding someone better than me spurred me on a little; maybe I’d find someone who I didn’t play in middle school, or someone I _did_ play but matched against all of us stood no chance, but against me alone… I thought I’d found someone for a while, but he was pretty poor, and we destroyed their team, doubling their score.”

Kagami grumbled under his breath. “I was fucking injured, aho.”

“So for nearly a year I was still in a rut. Still a complete dick, still depressed… And then it was time for the Winter Cup, and I was so pumped! Everyone was better; Kise, Tetsu… even the crappy dude from the Inter High was on the top of his game.”

“I swear to God, asshole, I’m going to punch you.”

“And then, in the first fucking match… for the first time in two years, a light switched on inside of me. All I’d wanted for so, so long was someone better than me, or at least someone as good as me. I mean, we were pushing it, it was the last ten minutes of the game, but I _finally_ got to go toe-to-toe with someone who could take me on. And just… that two years of not feeling, and of hating everything, especially myself, it was all gone. This huge, crushing weight had been lifted, and I felt like I could fall in love with basketball again. And… well… that’s not all I fell in love with.”

Kagami frowned, his hand reaching out to touch Aomine’s arm but he hesitated. “Aomine?”

Aomine let out a humourless chuckle, dropping his head back against the wire fence. “That fucking… idiot. I mean, it has to be fate that brought us together. Two years of being stuck in a neverending cloud of depression and suddenly this one guy appears and it’s all gone?! I’m free, but all I can see is this idiot grinning at me, and even though I lost, he tells me it’s not all over, and I believe him… How can you not believe in fate, Kagami? I can’t believe it was just chance that we found each other, and I don’t want to believe that. You’re in my life for a reason.”

Kagami tried to swallow around the lump in his throat; he could feel his heart pumping furiously as Aomine’s words processed in his mind. “Are you saying y-you… you-”

“You brought light to my life, Kagami. You saved me from myself, you healed my… mind, and my soul. I’m not depressed anymore -- I mean, some days aren’t worth getting out of bed for; but if I know I’m going to see you I can hardly sleep the night before. You make me _feel_ , Kagami. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before… so, of course I love you.”

“Aomine…”

Aomine let out a loud sigh, grabbing his bag and jacket, pulling himself from the bench. “I’m sorry, I ruined the mood… I don’t quite feel like playing any more, you win… I’ll pay for lunch next time, I promise. Just… sorry, Kagami, you didn’t need to know all that. I’ll go now…”

Kagami was rooted to the spot as he watched Aomine leave, his head hung. Part of him wanted to run after him and call him an idiot too, but the other part was too confused by his sudden confession to even let him breathe. He crouched, staring at the court’s exit for too long. By the time his body allowed himself to stand up it was probably too late to run after him. Kagami huffed, grabbing his own things, fetching his basketball form where Aomine had let it roll off and set off home, thinking over how his next meeting with Aomine would go. The next time he’d see Aomine would be the Touou player’s birthday party; he knew he’d have to get him a _really good_ present.


	6. Day 6 -- Watching TV/Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have based this off Game Grumps...

“I thought this was supposed to be fun, Ahomine!”

“It is! I didn’t expect Luigi to be fucking beating us, though!”

“You set him to expert! Of course he’s going to beat us!”

“But it’s not supposed to be _this_ hard!”

“He’s on expert! You’re getting shitty rolls, and even fucking Birdo is beating me!”

“Yeah, that’s unfortunate, Bakagami.”

“Are you sure you didn’t set Birdo to expert, too?”

“Nope, she’s definitely on easy. You’re just really shit at this.”

“Fuck this game… I swear to God if Luigi rolls a seven-OH MY GOD I’M SO DONE!”

“God-fucking-damnit Luigi I was so fucking close to that star! I bet you it goes-OH LOOK IT’S RIGHT BEHIND ME NOW! Fuck this game!”

“Calm down, asshole. At least you have a star.”

“Oh yeah! How’re you doing down there, with no stars?”

“Go fuck yourself, Ahomine… Look, mini-game. We’re against Luigi, let’s take this asshole down!”

\--

“I swear to God, Kagami, if he lands on me… If he lands on me I’m going to flip-ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

“Oh my God!”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!”

“I can’t stop laughing!”

“HE FUCKING-... GO FUCK YOURSELF, LUIGI!”

“This is hilarious!”

“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE-... IS THIS FOR REAL?!”

“Aomine please, I’m going to get noise complaints!”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! THAT GREEN BASTARD TOOK MY STAR!”

“Aomine please, I think I’m dying!”

“STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU DICK!”

“I can’t! Oh God, it hurts so much! I’m getting a cramp! Aomine!”

“GOOD! Fuck you, Kagami. AND FUCK YOU, YOU GREEN PIECE OF SHIT!”

“Oh God please stop, Aomine!”

\--

“Yes… yes… c’mon… yes… YEAH! FUCK YEAH! I GOT A STAR!”

“WOO!”

“I FINALLY GOT A FUCKING STAR!”

“It’s a bit late in the game, Kagami. You need at least three-”

“I don’t care! I’m not last any more! Fuck you, Birdo!”

“I’m so proud of you, Bakagami. My little angel is all grown up and getting stars.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Wow. I was only trying to be supportive.”

“No you weren’t.”

“Yes I was! Fuck you Kagami. I hope Birdo comes along and steals your star and punches you in the face whilst she’s at it.”

“You want Birdo to come out of the TV and punch me?”

“I was going to settle for Birdo punching Daisy, but yes, watching that pink monstrosity climb out of the TV and punch you in your huge face would bring me great joy.”

“This game is going to come between us, isn’t it.”

“At least we’re not married, imagine writing that on the divorce papers. _Irreconcilable dispute over Mario Party 8_.”

\--

“Bonus star time!”

“I could make a comeback!”

“Nope, there’s only three bonus stars.”

“Goddamnit… Fine, I hope you win, Aomine. Anything to bring Luigi down.”

“I like that this game has brought us closer together.”

“We’ve become united as one, fueled by our hated of that FUCKING GREEN ASSHOLE!”

“Mini-game star! Aaand… FUCKING LUIGI! GODDAMN!”

“I don’t even care any more. Fuck this. Why did we choose to play this?”

“I don’t know… Double green star?! Green stars go to PEACH AND DAISY! WE GOT STARS!”

“WE GOT STARS! FUCK YOU BIRDO!”

“We’re still not going to win, but I’m glad you finally beat Birdo.”

“If I accomplished anything in my lifetime…”

“It’s beating a CPU on easy mode! That’s my Bakagami!”

“Shut up, Ahomine.”

“And running star goes to… Luigi. What a fucking surprise… Fuck this game. Let’s never play again… Save? No! Go fuck yourself! Why did I spend five-thousand-yen on this piece of shit?”

“Please don’t throw the wii-mote.”

“I wasn’t going to throw it.”

“Don’t fucking lie! Put it down on the sofa. Now.”

“Fine. There you go, your fucking highness…”

“Let’s not fall out now. We both lost, we’ll never trust Luigi again…”

“Can we go have sex? I have so much built up frustration.”

“So do I… Yeah, let’s go.”

“Yoshi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Aomine plays Princess Peach, and Kagami plays Princess Daisy... who else would they play?


	7. Day 7 -- Injury/Illness

Aomine lay on the floor, staring up dazedly at the basketball hoop above him, tears blurring his vision. He could vaguely hear Kagami shouting his name but he couldn’t focus on it, all he could focus on was the sharp, stabbing pain in his ankle. A pair of large hands grabbed his face and Kagami’s blurred figure loomed over him.

“Shit! Aomine! Answer me, are you okay?”

Aome let out a weak cough to clear his throat, his hand slowly, wearily reaching for Kagami. “My ankle.”

“But your head, did you hit your head?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Holy shit, Aomine, you scared the crap out of me! Wait here a second.” Kagami quickly ran off, returning a few seconds later with their jackets and bags. He rolled up his jacket and propped it under Aomine’s head as a pillow, letting his fingers slowly trace across his boyfriend’s cheek as he pulled away. “Your ankle, right? Which one?”

“Left.”

Kagami shuffled down to Aomine’s feet, picking up Aomine’s left leg, panicking when Aomine let out a yelp of pain. “I’m sorry! Shit… You really landed on it funny… This is going to hurt, all right?”

Aomine grit his teeth and nodded, trying to hold back groans as Kagami set his foot on his lap and slowly untied his shoelaces.

“I’m sorry,” Kagami sighed, trying his best to wedge his shoe off without jostling the foot too much; Aomine let out more groans and curse words despite Kagami’s attempts at being gentle.

“Could you _please_ try to be less heavy handed, Bakagami?”

“I’m sorry! Your shoes really fucking fit your feet… Also your feet stink, by the way.”

“Yeah, no shit, we’ve been playing basketball all aftern-FUCK!”

Kagami grimaced as he slowly peeled Aomine’s sock off, bumping the foot against his thigh as he peeled it over his ankle. “Sorry! Oh shit, that’s pretty swollen already.”

“How bad is it?”

“About the size of a tennis ball… I think you’ve sprained your ankle.”

Aomine groaned, letting his eyes fall closed. “Fucking great.”

“I’m sorry, Aomine. Looks like you’ll be on the bench for a while… but hey, it could have been worse.”

“It still fucking hurts, Bakagami! How am I going to get home?!”

“You can stay at mine tonight, it’s closer and we don’t have school tomorrow… Do you need to go to a doctor?”

Aomine let out a loud sigh, lifting his head to try and get a look at his ankle. “No, he’ll just tell me to put it on ice and let the swelling go down, there’s not much I can do with a sprain, except wait.”

“Right… Do you want me to carry you?”

“You’d better not mean bridal style, asshole!”

Kagami rolled his eyes, bunching up Aomine’s jacket and gently rest the swollen ankle on top of it. “No, actually, I was thinking piggy-back. But even if I was, you’re in no state to argue, unless you plan on dragging yourself home!”

“Whatever, just hurry up, this is embarrassing.”

“Sure is, Ahomine doesn’t know how to land properly.”

“Shut up, moron! I know how to land! I just twisted in the wrong position!”

“I wish you’d sprained your tongue or something, Jesus…” Kagami quickly gathered all of their belongings before helping Aomine up, making sure he was well balanced on his one leg before helping him climb onto his back. His boyfriend was much heavier than he’d expected but he was determined to get him home without dropping him. He hooked his elbows under Aomine’s knees and began the trek back to his apartment Aomine rest his head against Kagami’s shoulder, occasionally blowing gently against his neck, grinning whenever his boyfriend shivered.

“Keep at it and I’ll fucking drop you,” Kagami warned. Aomine sighed, deciding to wait to tease Kagami where there was less chance of him being dropped onto the hard tarmac.

When they finally made it to Kagami’s apartment, Kagami hurried to get Aomine settled, depositing him on his bed before rushing around, getting ice and compression bandages. Despite his injury, Aomine still found it in him to be amused as his boyfriend fussed over him, gently wrapping his ankle and propping it up on a cushion, holding a towel full of ice over it.

“You’re an angel, Kagami. Have I ever told you?”

“Shut up.”

“No, I mean it… I didn’t expect you to be so nice.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, shifting the ice further down the swelling. “Well I’m hardly going to leave you to deal with it yourself, am I? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t at least do this much for you?”

“I don’t know… I think I sometimes forget you’re actually a good guy.”

“Wow… thanks.”

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s all my fault any way, I bring out the _asshole_ in you.”

Kagami shrugged, giving Aomine one his shy smiles. “It’s fine. I still like you, even though you’re an asshole.”

“Good, I like you too, Taiga…”

The couple sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Aomine watching Kagami shift the ice around his ankle every couple of minutes whilst his other hand idly stroked Aomine’s good leg, his fingers carding through the fine hair.

“Hey Taiga…”

“No.”

“You know how you love me?”

“No.”

“Do you think you could make me a teriyaki burger?”

Kagami scowled up at Aomine’s grin, not saying anything, instead moving the ice pack away from the swollen ankle before flicking it. Aomine let out a girlish yelp, his leg jerking upwards, narrowly missing Kagami’s face.

“You dick!”

Kagami laughed, shoving the towel of ice into Aomine’s hand. “Serves you right. You don’t get to make demands.”

“But I’m sick!”

“You’re injured, by your own doing. You eat what you’re given!”

“But Taigaaa!”

“Shut up. I’m going to go cook.”

“Is it teriyaki burger?”

Kagami sighed, pausing in the doorway. “Maybe.”

“Love you!”

“Shut up!”


	8. Day 8 -- Fancy Dress/In Costume

“Couple costumes are the actual worst,” Aomine grumbled. He and Kagami had been searching for costumes for Kise’s fancy dress birthday party for a good two hours but had yet to find anything they could agree on.

“Who even said we had to coordinate, idiot? If you want to go as a fairy princess I’m not going to stop you, I’ll just go as a samurai instead!

“I don’t want to be a fairy princess, asshole! You do!”

“No one wants to be a fairy princess… Why don’t we just pick our own outfits? I don’t want people thinking we’re a couple anyway.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, moving over to another clothes rack. “Thanks a lot, Bakagami, really boosting my self-esteem there with your kind words.”

“Get over it.”

“Fine. I’m going to check the costume shop further down. Meet me at Maji in an hour.”

Kagami nodded and continued browsing; with Aomine out of the way, Kagami started looking through the costumes he’d wanted to earlier but had feared his boyfriend’s harsh mocking.

\--

On the day of the party, Aomine and Kagami agreed to arrive alone to surprise each other; neither boy had given the slightest hint at what they’d be dressing up as. Kagami eagerly bounced around his room getting ready, tightening his suspenders, pulling his heavy boots on, and balancing his helmet on his head. He’d barely finished getting dressed when he heard Kuroko knock on his door; grinning, he grabbed his things and hurried to the door, deflating at the sight of his best friend.

“Dude, you were supposed to dress up.”

Kuroko looked over his clothes and nodded, shrugging up at the taller boy. “I am. I’m a teacher. See, glasses.”

“You look exactly the same but with glasses!”

“Kagami-kun is a fireman.”

“Yeah, well done.”

“You know Aomine-kun is going to be making jokes about your ‘hose’ all night, don’t you.”

Kagami chuckled, shuffling out of his apartment. “Yeah, I’d thought about that, but I don’t care. I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up.”

“That’s sweet… shall we go? Kise-kun may cry if we turn up late.”

“Sure, don’t want to make the birthday girl cry now, do we…”

The pair made their way across the city to Kise’s party, arriving long before most of the other guests. Only Midorima, Takao, and Kasamatsu were in the gym making polite chit-chat by themselves.

“Wow, where’s the party?” Kagami asked, wandering straight over to the food table.

“It seems everyone else enjoys employing the fashionably late rule,” Midorima muttered, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He followed Kagami and Kuroko over to the food table, glaring down at his former team-mate. “What are you supposed to be, Kuroko?”

“I’m a teacher, Midorima-kun.”

Midorima frowned, squinting down at Kuroko. “You look like yourself but with glasses.”

“I know, right!” Kagami shouted, his mouth already stuffed with food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full! It’s disgusting and rude.”

“Shin-chan’s a sexy doctor! And I’m the nurse he seduces into the on-call-room bed when we’re supposed to be working, right, Shin-chan?” Takao grinned. Midorima flushed a brilliant shade of red whilst Kagami almost choked as he laughed. Kuroko smirked up at the green-haired boy, tempted to say something.

“Shut up, Takao. Stop making up immature back stories to our costumes.”

“But it’s true! I mean, it might have been my bedroom and not the on-call-room, but you definitely-”

Midorima cut off his boyfriend, wrapping a large hand around his mouth, dragging him away from anyone else in the gym.

“I did not need to know Midorima got laid before coming here, tonight… Those images are going to be in my nightmares,” Kagami sighed, reaching for more food to comfort himself with. He was stopped by a sharp slap to the back of his hand.

“Stop eating all the food, Kagami-kun. Save some for the people who haven’t gotten here yet.”

“Screw them! They should have gotten here on time!”

More people slowly began turning up, most of them Kagami didn’t recognise, assuming them to be people Kise knew from his modelling. It was a while before Aomine finally turned up, Momoi dragging him behind her. Kagami’s eyes instantly met his boyfriend’s, both of their jaws dropping.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Aomine near-shouted, pulling his arm from Momoi’s grip. “How did we still end up with couple’s costumes?!”

“Why are you a policeman?!” Kagami demanded, marching over to Aomine.

“Why are you a fireman!?”

“I think it’s sweet that even without realising, you both still managed to synchronise,” Kuroko said, smiling up at his lights.

“We weren’t supposed to match! Go get changed!”

“I don’t think so, Ahomine! You get changed!”

“Why do either of you need to get changed? You both look fine,” Kuroko interrupted. Aomine and Kagami glared at the shorter boys, both propping their fists on their hips.

“Because!” They both said in unison. Kuroko just smiled at them in lieu of a reply, gave their arms a gentle pat and walked away. Aomine and Kagami turned to glare at each other again, the rest of their surroundings faded to nothing as they looked each other over, focusing on nothing else. Slowly, a smirk spread across Aomine’s face as he leant closer, his hand reaching to curl around Kagami’s wrist.

“You know, actually… you look pretty hot.”

All of Kagami’s frustration disappeared, as a similarly lecherous smirk spread across his face. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah… I can’t wait to watch you take it off later.”

“Well, _someone_ had better be good then…”

Aomine’s smirk doubled in size, pressing himself closer against his boyfriend’s body. “I am an officer of the _law_! Someone else had better be good or they’re going to find themselves in handcuffs tonight.”

Kagami could feel his cheeks burn as his hands slid around Aomine’s waist, brushing against the metal of Aomine’s cuffs. “You-you have handcuffs?”

“Does that turn you on, _Taiga_?”

“...Little bit.”

“Sweet. Tonight’s going to be great… You should probably go away now, or else I won’t be able to keep my hands off.”

Kagami chuckled, giving Aomine’s waist a quick squeeze. “Perhaps it’s you who should be in handcuffs.”

“You first,” Aomine grinned. “ _Then_ me… Then you again.” Aomine leant forward, giving Kagami a quick peck on the lips before slipping past him. Kagami stood grinning to himself for a few moments before realising he’d just planned his sex life in public, surrounded by people he knew. His cheeks burned as he scurried away to a dark corner to get over his shame.

\--

The party was coming to an end when Kagami was suddenly twisted around and pushed up against a wall, a very familiar body pressing up against his back. He smirked when he felt cold metal snap around his wrists and warm breath skittering across the back of his neck.

“Kagami Taiga, you’re under arrest for having the hottest ass in this room. Your punishment will be to submit it to me for the rest of your life.”


	9. Day 9 -- Cooking Together

Aomine was incredibly nervous to be standing in Kagami’s kitchen knowing he’d be cooking his first proper meal; knowing he’d be using Kagami’s expensive, state-of-the-art chefs equipment under his boyfriend’s tutelage, all because Satsuki had called him out on insulting her cooking when he’d never cooked a meal in his life. He’d been most surprised by Kagami’s response to finding out his boyfriend couldn’t cook, and had never cooked before; Aomine had expected him to laugh and make fun of him, however instead his eyes had lit up and he proposed teaching him how to cook one afternoon.

But now the afternoon had arrived, Aomine was terrified. Kagami rooted through his well-stocked fridge for the ingredients for whatever it was he planned on teaching and Aomine wondered if he should run away; he knew he had to stay when Kagami grinned brightly at him.

“You ready?”

Aomine couldn’t help but smile, watching his boyfriend pull out two chopping boards and two knives. “Sure… What are we cooking?”

“Something simple for your first attempt. American cheeseburger.”

“Cool. Is it hard?”

Kagami chuckled, motioning for Aomine to stand by his side. “Not at all, if anything I’m surprised you’re not insulted by how easy it is. All you’ve got to do is cook the meat and then assemble the burger.”

“Oh… Okay then. What’s first?”

Kagami placed a large mixing bowl in front of Aomine, dumping a polythene bag of meat next to it. “First thing is to mix the meat. Put the beef in the bowl and I’ll show you how to chop an onion.”

Aomine did as he was told and pressed himself closer to Kagami, watching his boyfriend chop off the top of the onion and peel its outer layers. “How do you not cry?”

“Don’t cut the root… So we need to dice this so it’s not so small it just mushes with the meat, but not so big you’re eating chunks of onion.” Kagami cut the onion in half round the middle and set the top half down on Aomine’s chopping board. He quickly sliced some rings from his half, setting them to the side before showing Aomine what he’d be doing. “ _Carefully_ slice horizontally into the onion from the side, don’t cut yourself,” he said, demonstrating on his own onion.

Aomine nodded, trying his best to copy what his boyfriend was showing him.

“Not bad. Now, cut through the onion one way, like this… and then the other way… and you’ve diced an onion.” Kagami couldn’t help but grin as he watched his boyfriend shakily cut into the onion, managing to turn out something not too different from what he’d produced. “Awesome! Don’t be too afraid of handling the knife, Daiki, you’ll definitely cut yourself if you’re being too cautious… Add the onion to the meat and mix it up.”

Aomine gathered up the onion and dumped it into the bowl with the meat, looking around the worktop for something to mix it with.

“Use your hands, Aomine. They’re clean.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, that’s how you do it.”

Aomine nodded and stuck his hands into the bowl, combining the beef and onion between his fingers, trying his best not to grimace as he felt bits of it get stuck under his fingernails. As he mixed it up, Kagami cracked an egg over the bowl without getting a single piece of shell into the mixture.

“The egg combines everything together, makes it all stick so it doesn’t fall apart,” he explained, encouraging Aomine to continue mixing.

“You’re magic. Even my mum gets shell into the egg sometimes.”

Kagami laughed, binning the onion cut-offs and the egg shell before grabbing the plastic wrap. “I’ve known people who’ve cooked for decades who still get shell in with their eggs, and first-timers who get it perfect… Are you done mixing?”

“I think so?”

Kagami quickly dug his hands into the meat mixture, giving a quick mix by his own hands before rinsing his hands and unrolling the plastic wrap over his chopping board. “Grab some of the meat, enough to fit in the palm of your hand.”

Aomine did as he was told, ripping off a chuck on the meat, rolling it into a ball at Kagami’s orders.

“Right, put it on the plastic wrap… fold the wrap over it, and flatten it with a plate.”

Whilst Aomine did that, Kagami rooted in his cupboards for a while before pulling out a cookie-cutter.

“This is about the size of the buns; burgers are best when the burger actually fits the bun, otherwise you’re struggling to eat it without it all falling apart and… just trust me, it’s better.”

Aomine chuckled, taking the cutter from his boyfriend. “I trust you. If there’s anyone I’d trust on matters concerning burgers, it’d be you.”

Kagami grinned, moving around Aomine to start heating up the frying pan. “Are you trying to imply something?”

“Nope. Now come on, what’s next? I’m getting hungry.”

Kagami helped Aomine cut several more patties and lay them down in the hot oil, moving him on to chopping up lettuce and tomato. Aomine found himself having a fun time as he learned how to make burgers with his boyfriend; he made a mental note to thank his best friend for calling him out.

Finally the burgers were cooked and Kagami showed Aomine how best to stack all the ingredients before letting him do it himself. Aomine felt a sense of giddiness build up inside him as he placed the top of the bun on top of the burger, taking a step back to look at his work. He let out a laugh when Kagami’s arm slung around his neck, pulling him into a rough hug.

“You did it, Ahomine. You cooked something!”

“Yeah! Take that, Satsuki! I need to take a picture.” Aomine fished his phone out of his pocket and grabbed the plate of burgers. Kagami ducked beside him as Aomine prepared the take a picture, giving the phone a thumbs up, both boys grinning widely.

“You should get an instagram, that looks pretty good,” Kagami said, going to the fridge to get them drinks.

“Yeah? What would I call it? _My boyfriend teaches me how to cook_?”

Kagami shrugged, taking everything over to the table. “Sure. Come sit down, let’s try your first attempt at cooking.”

“I’m sorry if you get food poisoning.”

Kagami pulled Aomine over to him before he got a chance to sit down, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Food poisoning or not, I’m proud of you.”

Aomine smiled, leaning closer to steal a quick kiss. “Thanks, Taiga. It’s not often I admit this, but… you’re the best.”

Kagami grinned, nudging their noses together. “I love you, you romantic idiot.”

“Romantic idiot?! Who’s the one who taught his boyfriend how to cook?”

“Shut up. Come on, let’s eat. Being romantic really works up an appetite.”

Aomine laughed, stealing another quick kiss before moving to his side of the table, picking up his burger. “Well, here goes…”


	10. Day 10 -- Arranged Marriage AU

Imayoshi smirked serenely, leaning back in his chair, an unsigned contract lay on the table in front of him. He glanced up from the contract to the couple sat on the opposite side of the table, a copy of the contract lay in front of them.

“You’re sure your son is the real deal?”

Kiyoshi grinned widely, leaning forward. “He is.”

Imayoshi hummed thoughtfully, looking out of the window at the two young boys playing on the swings together. “Taiga, huh? So why should I choose your son? There’s five other miracles, you know.”

“None of them are as suitably matched for your son as ours.”

“What if they’re _too_ perfectly matched? My Daiki doesn’t get on with other people very well.”

“Well hopefully, you’ll have taught him some manners before his sixteenth birthday then, won’t you?” Hyuuga snapped. Imayoshi laughed, jerking closer suddenly, startling Hyuuga to jump back in his seat.

“You’re a firey one, Hyuuga-kun, I hope your Taiga won’t inherit that.”

“Don’t address me like that, we’re not that familiar.”

“I hope one day we will be… I accept your proposal.”

\--

Taiga hated having to get dressed for formal events; hated having to wear anything that took more effort than basketball shorts and a t-shirt. But he had no choice, if it were anyone else’s party he’d have refused to wear the expensive tuxedo with all the trimmings and opted for a simple suit instead, but it was _his_ engagement party. His fiancé had finally turned sixteen three weeks after he had and their wedding was finally being planned. He’d yet to meet his fiancé properly -- he’d been informed by his fathers they’d met when they were four and had managed to get on for the afternoon when their marriage was arranged, of which he had no recollection -- and he was afraid he wouldn’t like him.

He’d already had his rebellious phase, arguing with his fathers that he didn’t want an arranged marriage, and he certainly didn’t want one with a _guy_ , and he’d finally succumbed to reluctant acceptance. However, he also worried his fiancé hadn’t given in and would cause a scene. As much as he didn’t want to marry his future-husband, he also didn’t want him to dramatically reject him in front of a room full of strangers. He’d be mortified. His friends who’d had arranged marriages had managed to find happiness with their chosen partner. Kuroko, despite his initial worries of being married off to what he’d described as a five-year-old trapped in a teenage boy’s body, had found he actually looked forward to marrying Kise in October. Taiga hoped his father’s had found him a decent husband.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

“Taiga-kun? Are you ready?” Kiyoshi asked, poking his head into his room. Taiga nodded, straightening out his clothes.

“I suppose I am.”

Kiyoshi smiled brightly, walking towards his son, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t be afraid. We’ve been assured by Imayoshi-san that his son will be good to you. You’ll be fine.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Then he’s an idiot. You’re a delight, Taiga.”

Taiga sighed, looking down at their feet. “Couldn’t I have married Tetsu, instead?”

“We chose Daiki for you because you’re a perfect match. You’ll get along fine with him.”

“Right… I suppose we should go before dad has an aneurysm.”

Taiga was full of nervous energy for the entire drive, occasionally getting told off by Hyuuga for freaking him out. When they arrived, Taiga’s fathers fussed over his suit and hair, pinching his cheeks wide to force a smile on his face before giving him several words of encouragement and sending him on his way. He was led upstairs by a member of the hotel staff and into a large room; he was offered a drink before being left alone. He could feel his legs shaking and his heart thumping; he’d never been this nervous.

His heart suddenly stopped when he heard the door open again, two pairs of footsteps making shuffling sounds on the carpet.

“Here we are, Imayoshi-san.”

Taiga rubbed his sweaty palms on his knees before pulling himself to his feet, slowly turning around.

“Imayoshi-san, this is Kiyoshi-san. I do hope you get along; you’re both required in the ballroom in twenty minutes.” The steward bowed before backing out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Taiga slowly raked his eyes over his fiancé, starting at his feet. By the time he reached his eyes he was startled to see him staring at him, a malicious grin on his face.

“Taiga, right?”

Taiga nodded, his mind reeling from the everything that was going on. He wasn’t particularly attracted to men but there was something about the man in front of him, and after hearing his voice he knew he’d be drawn in. “Daiki?”

Daiki nodded, giving him an obvious once-over, his grin widening. “Not bad, not bad. I was afraid my old-man would have picked out some ugly old loser, but you’ll do. You’ll do fine.”

“I’ll _do_?!”

“No… you’ll actually be much better than that… Hey, do you think we have enough time for a quickie before we’re needed downstairs?”

Taiga’s face glowed red as he spluttered at Daiki’s sudden request. “Excuse me?! We’ve only just met, bastard!”

“But we’ve been engaged for twelve years,” Daiki said, his voice dropping seductively low as he closed the gap between himself and Taiga. “Come on, _dear_ , show me just how tenacious you can be.”

Taiga wanted to back away but the moment Daiki touched a hand to his waist he was frozen. “I-I’m not showing you anything, asshole.”

“Aww, come on, don’t play hard to get. You’ve already got me.” Daiki pressed himself closer, close enough to pinch Taiga’s earlobe between his teeth. “I promise I’ll pleasure you so much you’ll forget your name, and then have you dressed and ready for the party in time for us to go down.”

“Tha-that’s not very promising of your bedroom skills, i-if you’ll be done in just five m-minutes.”

Daiki chuckled, skimming his hands down Taiga’s back, giving him a firm grope. “Don’t you worry about my bedroom skills, sweetheart. This will just be a little teaser, I’ll roll out the big guns on our wedding night. I promise.”

Taiga gulped audibly, stubbornly staring at the wall in front of him, his hands glued to his sides as his fiancé let his wander all over his body. “F-five minutes, you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got pervy really fast... I'm not sure what happened..


	11. Day 11 -- Bathing Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things. (1), My life is going to be kind of hectic for the duration of this week, maybe a little afterwards too, so updates may be slowed down to every two days, maybe three days. But I'll get them done, I promise.  
> (2) The feedback for prompt 10 was so much more than I was expecting, so, as a gift to those eager few who commented, and those who enjoyed it, I plan on continuing the Arranged Marriage AU storyline in its own fic. It'll probably be a oneshot, though it may be pretty long. We'll see...  
> (3) Just thank you to everyone who's commented, left kudos, read, etc... It honestly means the world when something I've written is received positively, especially within a fandom of excellent authors and creative souls. Thank you everyone.

Kagami still had a lot of things to learn about Japanese culture in regards to bath-houses. The whole idea of being naked with a bath full of other men made him feel uneasy, despite the fact he regularly showered with the rest of his team-mates… but it was different somehow. There was no way he’d be getting over his uneasiness any time soon, so he pulled on his trunks and slipped into the main bath unnoticed.

Bizarrely, because of their close proximity and the fact it had been such good fun the previous year (apparently), Seirin and Touou had decided to have an annual meetup in the bath-house, to partake in childish bets that would theoretically dictate how their Winter Cup match would go. Kagami preferred to stay out of his elders’ competitions and bathe quietly, enjoying the way the heat of the water relaxed his strained muscles, letting his eyelids flutter closed as he sank down further.

He could hear the commotion of his teammates arguing about what challenge to complete next; something was said about another sauna endurance test and suddenly the place went quiet. He cracked open an eye and the bath was empty. Kagami let out a blissful sigh and tipped his head back against the edge of the bath. He could still hear both teams bickering in the sauna but he tried his best to block it out, letting himself sink into the water until it covered his ears, and all he could hear was the sound of blood pumping through his head.

With his ears submerged, Kagami didn’t hear the soft patter of footsteps along the edge of the bath, getting closer and closer. He only realised someone else was with him when he felt the water undulate around him, but by then it was too late. His eyes had just snapped open when a strong pair of arms shot out, bracketing him against the wall of the bath. He looked up into a pair of wild blue eyes, noticing the matching grin and tried to back away but couldn’t.

“Just you and me, Taiga.”

Aomine pushed himself closer, their wet chests pressing together. Kagami tried his best to push back against him.

“We’re in public, you bastard!”

“It’s just us here. The rest of our teams are a little busy… just me and you.”

“Aomine-”

“You know I have a fantasy about getting it on in a public-bath.”

“Daiki, no.”

“Daiki yes!”

Aomine closed the gap between himself and his boyfriend, pressing their lips together messily, almost instantly trying to lick his way into his mouth. Kagami groaned quietly when Aomine nibbled on his bottom lip, letting himself get lost in the feel of his warm skin pressed against his; his arms raised up to circle Aomine’s waist, holding their bodies together. Aomine grinned to himself, knowing he’d gotten Kagami to submit. He released his hold of the edge of the bath and tangled his fingers in Kagami’s long hair, gripping them to angle his head for better, deeper kisses, whilst his other hand latched onto his hip, his thumb digging into the sharp bone.

Aomine knew he didn’t have a lot of time to waste, he knew Wakamatsu would be charging out of the sauna soon, unable to handle the heat, so he had to hurry up. He traced his thumb in and around the dip of Kagami’s hip bone, digging his nails into the flesh of his waist before dragging them further down, suddenly hindered by the feel of wet fabric. He pulled away and looked down into the water, scowling. “Are you wearing shorts?!”

Kagami flushed, looking away from Aomine’s judging glare. “I don’t like being naked in public baths.”

“Bakagami! That’s the point! It’s a bath!”

“It’s a glorified swimming pool!”

Aomine growled, grabbing at the hem of his boyfriend’s shorts. “Take them off! They’re in the way!”

Before Kagami could protest, Aomine began tugging at the shorts, managing to pull them down his thighs. Kagami sighed, helping Aomine remove his shorts; he didn’t get a chance to protest when they were flung to the other side of the bath as Aomine’s lips descended on his again, harsher than their previous, needier. Kagami groaned into the kiss, trying his best to clutch at Aomine’s shoulders but his fingers kept slipping on the wet skin.

Aomine tore himself away from the kiss and positioned himself between Kagami’s legs, pushing their bodies together so as much of them touched as possible; he began nibbling his way down Kagami’s neck, grinning at every gasp and moan that fell from his boyfriend’s lips. Kagami let his head fall back, his eyes scrunched shut as he enjoyed the sensations of Aomine’s body rubbing against his, the warmth of his lips trailing up and down his neck.

“Daiki--”

Aomine cut off whatever Kagami was going to say with a harsh bite to his neck, laving over the abused flesh with his tongue. “I’ve got you, Taiga.”

Kagami groaned again when he felt Aomine’s fingers trace down his twitching ab muscles and curl around his cock, giving it a firm squeeze. “Fuck. Daiki.”

“Mm, that was the plan,” Aomine mumbled, still sucking faint marks along Kagami’s neck. He continued to pump his hand slowly, taking pleasure in all of Kagami’s quiet mewls and groans and the way he tried to thrust up into his fist. Aomine sighed into Kagami’s neck as he rubbed his own erection between the crease of his boyfriend’s thighs.

Kagami bit his lip as his hips thrust instinctively; he ducked his head in an attempt to catch Aomine’s lips with his own. They kissed messily for a few moments before Aomine pulled away again, pinching Kagami’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Daiki, stop teasing. Kiss me.”

Aomine chuckled, quickly readjusting his grip to include his own cock as he thrust upwards, muffling his moan against Kagami’s lips. Kagami eagerly parted his lips, his tongue teasing the tip of Aomine’s. He grabbed a fistful of Aomine’s hair, angling their heads for a deeper kiss, the two of them almost battling to suck the air from the others lungs.

Kagami let his grip around Aomine’s shoulder slip, stroking his fingers down his spine, swirling patterns into his skin. Aomine hummed in approval, giving their erections a soft squeeze, pulling a wanton moan from Kagami’s throat. Kagami’s fingers trailed down further, slipping between his ass to teasingly rub over his hole.

Aomine let out a quiet moan and jerked, unintentionally thrusting up into his hand, dragging another moan from both himself and Kagami. “Taiga-”

“No, let me.” Kagami continued rubbing, pressing against the ring of muscle just enough to make it almost give way to his finger, but not enough to penetrate. Aomine continued moaning into Kagami’s mouth, thrusting into the tightness of his fist and pushing back against Kagami’s finger.

They jerked apart when the commotion in the sauna suddenly got louder. They ducked down in the water so as not to be seen as a Touou first year dashed out of the sauna, jumping into the small bath to cool down. They waited, watching the young boy let out a relaxed groan, ducking his head under the water before traipsing back into the sauna.

“We should get out of here,” Kagami sighed, pushing Aomine away from him. Aomine grumbled, letting Kagami free himself; he floated idly whilst Kagami pulled himself out of the bath, haphazardly wrapping his towel around his waist. Aomine grinned as he noticed Kagami’s erection hadn’t fully flagged at the interruption; he scrambled out of the bath as quickly as he could, grabbing his own towel and Kagami’s hand and hurried back into the building to his room. Kagami didn’t have much time to demand what was happening before he was flung down onto Aomine’s bed, his towel ripped from around his waist.

“I stopped caring about the bath aspect of my fantasy, right now I just want to fuck you.”

Kagami groaned, tipping his head back as Aomine got straight back to work, sucking and licking and biting his neck, grinding their erections together as he fumbled about in his bag. He let out a quiet “ah-hah!” and began trailing his kisses down Kagami’s throat and chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth making Kagami buck up, brushing his cock against Aomine’s stomach.

“Daiki! Please.”

“God, I love the way you say my name. Keep saying it.”

Kagami groaned as Aomine began sucking bruises into his hip, a cool, wet finger finding its way to his hole, gently pressing against it until it gave way. “Daiki, fuck!”

“Mm, that’s it.” Aomine began to prep Kagami as quickly, but efficiently as possible, one finger quickly turning to two, then three, until Kagami was a trembling wreck beneath him.

“Please, Daiki. I can’t--”

Aomine nodded, quickly pulling his fingers out and grabbing the condom he’d produced from his bag, tearing off the foil and rolled it onto his cock. “Turn over.”

Kagami complied, raising himself onto his knees, propping himself up on his elbows. He let out a quiet moan as he felt Aomine position himself behind him, the tip of his cock rubbing against his hole before slowly pushing in. He clenched his teeth together, trying to hold back his moans as Aomine gave short, gentle thrusts, pushing deeper and deeper until he was fully seated.

“Fuck, Taiga. I love being in you… Let me know when…”

Kagami nodded, hanging his head as he let his body get used to the intrusion before nodding again. “Please, Daiki.”

Aomine gave a quiet grunt as he slowly began pulling out, shallowly thrusting back until he was sure his boyfriend was used to it. Without warning, he slowly pulled most of the way out before thrusting back in, ripping a hoarse groan from Kagami. He grinned to himself, grabbing Kagami by his hips as he set up a harsh rhythm, almost sending Kagami down onto the bed face-first. His strained grunts were almost completely drowned out by Kagami’s groans and heavy panting. He bent himself over to kiss up Kagami’s shoulders, nibbling softly at the damp skin, suddenly biting down as he gave a particularly sharp thrust.“Fuck. Daiki… I’m close… I’m so close.”

“Touch yourself,” Aomine groaned, picking up the pace. “Touch yourself for me.”

Kagami tipped his head back, groaning even louder as he curled his fingers around his cock, fisting it in time to his boyfriend’s thrusts. He came loudly when Aomine bit into his shoulder again, stuttering out a gasp as he continued to milk his cock until he could barely keep himself up on his elbows.

Behind him, Aomine continued thrusting, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the tightness surrounding his cock and the quiet appreciative moans of Kagami as he continued thrusting into him. “Taiga. Fuck… fuck! I can’t--Taiga!” Aomine came suddenly, pressing himself as deep into Kagami as he could go as he rode out the rest of his orgasm before collapsing onto his boyfriend’s back. They both lay in a tangled mess of limbs, both panting, enjoying the afterglow until Kagami elbowed Aomine in the stomach, rolling him off his back.

“You’re fucking heavy.”

Aomine chuckled, nuzzling their faces together, pressing a few short, sweet kisses against Kagami’s lips. “You okay?”

Kagami managed a smile, rolling over to sling his arm over Aomine’s middle. “I’m great. You’ve been rougher before. That was fine.”

“Just fine?”

“It was awesome, Daiki, obviously. Aside from the bit where we almost got caught.”

Aomine hummed, pulling Kagami further across his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “One day we’ll go to an onsen, just the two of us. Then we’ll fuck in the bath uninterrupted.”

“That’s not hygienic,” Kagami yawned, burying his face into Aomine’s neck. Aomine just chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head.

\--

The sauna-battle between Seirin and Touou had been won, Mitobe defending his previous win for Seirin once again. The two teams slowly filtered back into the bath, relaxing in the cool air around them.

“Gross, whose are these?” Koganei asked, holding up a discarded pair of blue shorts. The teams looked around, trying to find the owner.

“They’re Kagami-kun’s,” a quiet voice answered. A couple of shrieks were heard as Kuroko was finally noticed by several people. Hyuuga rolled his eyes, moving over to the younger boy, frowning when he noticed how afraid he looked.

“Kuroko?”

“They didn’t notice me. I was here the whole time but they didn’t see… But I saw. I saw too much.”

“...Kuroko?”

“I saw everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For no reason, here's some shameless self-promotion... Join me on [**Tumblr**](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/)!  
>  Share headcanons, leave prompts, just come and chat, whatever! (:


	12. Day 12 -- As Children

Seijuurou stared analytically at the small boy in front of him, cowering behind his mother, clinging to her dress.

"Seijuurou, these are the Furihata's. They'll be staying with us from now on," Seijuurou's father said. The boy's mother smiled, bowing low.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Akashi-san. This is my son, Kouki. Please take care of us... Say hello, Kouki-kun."

The boy peeked around at Seijuurou, squeaking when he saw Seijuurou was looking at him. His mother gave a quiet chuckle, reaching down to ruffle her son's hair.

"He's a little shy I'm afraid."

"Seijuurou. Why don't you show Furihata-kun to the recreation room, I have something to discuss with his mother.”

Sei nodded, bowing to his father before offering his hand to Kouki. “Please follow me.”

Kouki tentatively reached for the proffered hand, carefully letting their palms slide together before he was grabbed and pulled away from the safety-net of his mother and out of the room. Sei let go of his hand when he was confident the boy would continue following him. He watched him out of the corner of his eye; it was obvious this boy’s family weren’t well-off, no one with plenty of money and honor became maids -- not that it was the boy’s fault his father didn’t provide for them. The boy was timid, and obviously very scared, he didn’t carry himself with the same authority Sei had been taught to; he was weak.

Seijuurou sighed to himself; this the was first child his age he’d be able to interact with and he was nowhere near the same class. There was no way they’d get on, they were too different.

When they made it to the recreation room, Seijuurou headed straight to the shogi board, sitting down to practise his strategy. Kouki awkwardly hovered in the doorway, looking around at everything in awe. It took a while for him to properly enter the room; he slowly meandered over to Seijuurou.

“What are you playing?”

Sei rolled his eyes, moving a piece. “Practising shogi.”

“Is it hard?”

“No, but I don’t expect you’d understand how to play.”

Kouki frowned, looking down at his feet. “Oh. So you won’t teach me how to play?”

“No. I don’t have the time. You should get your father to teach you.”

“My father’s dead,” Kouki whimpered, as he turned his back to drag himself over to the large sofa against the wall. Seijuurou stopped what he was doing, twisting round in his seat. He frowned at how sad the boy looked, realisation dawning on him.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is that why your mother’s working for my family?”

Kouki shrugged, slumping down on the sofa, refusing to look up at Sei. “I think so… I miss him.”

Seijuurou sighed, watching to see what he’d do. When he showed signs of crying, Sei got to his feet and marched over, not hesitating to wrap his arms around the sad boy.

“I’m sorry. My mother died, I know how you feel. She told me it’s okay to cry sometimes.”

Kouki pulled Seijuurou closer to him, clinging onto his shirt as he continued to cry. “I’m sorry, Akashi-san. This is improper of me.”

“Don’t apologise, Kouki. I cried when my mother died, you’re allowed to cry.”

“Thank you, Akashi-san.”

Seijuurou managed a smile, subbing his hand in soothing circles on Kouki’s back. “You’re welcome. And please, call me Seijuurou.”

\--

Seijuurou silently crept down the stairs, careful of making any noise, his arms full of blankets. Kouki was waiting in the kitchen for him with a flashlight and a tub of biscuits the cook had made earlier that day. Seijuurou grinned, hurrying over and grabbing his wrist.

“Come on. And be quiet, we don’t want to wake father.”

Kouki tried to stifle his giggling as Seijuurou opened the back door as quietly as possible, waving for Kouki to go ahead of him. “You’re sure it’s tonight?” he whispered. Seijuurou nodded, shutting the door behind him before grabbing Kouki’s wrist again.

“My tutor said it will happen at half-past. We have ten minutes to get comfy.”

“And then shooting stars!”

Seijuurou smiled at his friend, leading him further into the garden away from the house. He’d been excited when his tutor had told him about the meteor shower that was expected to happen, eager to share the experience with his friend. He and Kouki had rapidly bonded after their initial rocky meeting, much to his father’s displeasure. He didn’t want Seijuurou distracted from his studies and extracurricular activities by something as asinine as his friendship with the maid’s child, especially when he viewed the maid and her child as beneath him. But Sei didn’t care, he finally had a friend.

“Hey, Sei-chan?”

“What is it, Kouki?”

“What happens if there aren’t any shooting stars tonight?”

“Well firstly, I’ll have to fire my tutor for lying to me and getting my hopes up-”

“Sei-chan!”

“I’m kidding,” Seijuurou chuckled. “If they don’t come out tonight then we’ll come out again tomorrow night, and the night after, and every night until we see them.”

“Really?!”

Seijuurou turned to look at Kouki, barely able to make out his smile in the faint moonlight. “Really. There’s no one else I’d rather watch them with.”

Kouki laughed, throwing his arms around his friend. “You’re the best, Sei-chan. I hope we’re friends forever.”

“Me too, Kouki… Now come on. we need to put the blankets down.”

The two boys quickly found themselves an ideal patch to lay down their blankets and lay down themselves, staring up at the sky. Kouki opened the tub of biscuits, propping them up on his stomach.

“The stars are pretty tonight, Sei-chan, don’t you think?”

Seijuurou nodded, reaching to help himself to a biscuit. “They’re always pretty. It’s a shame we can’t see them in the city properly… Did you know in England they have different stars?”

“They do? How?”

“Because they’re on the other side of the world, so they have the stars on that side… I’d like to see them some day. Would you come with me?”

Kouki turned his head to smile at Sei, reaching across to hold his hand. “I’ll always follow you.”

“Kouki look! It’s starting!”

The two boys stared up in awe as shooting stars tore across the night sky, their grip on each others’ hands tightening.

“You should always make a wish on shooting-stars, Sei-chan.”

“I wish we could be friends forever,” Seijuurou whispered. Kouki giggled, poking Seijuurou in the stomach.

“You’re not supposed to tell me, Sei-chan, then it won’t come true!”

“I’m sorry. You wish for it then, but don’t tell me. Then it will come true.”

Kouki smiled, looking up at the stars before squeezing his eyes shut. “Okay.”

\--

Seijuurou and Kouki stared in horror at the broken vase in front of them, both trembling when they heard the tell-tale sounds of Sei’s father’s footsteps stomping towards them. Seijuurou moved Kouki to stand behind him, reaching to hold his arms behind his back.

“Don’t worry, Kouki. I’ll protect you.”

“What the Hell is going on?!” Akashi-san demanded, glaring at the boys. Seijuurou took a deep breath, preparing himself to be brave.

“Father-”

“What have I told you, Seijuurou?! You don’t play in the house! You don’t have time for games! You should be studying! And you certainly shouldn’t be playing with the maid’s son!”

“But father-”

“Go to your room. Now!”

“Father please, don’t shout at Kouki. It was my fault.”

Akashi-san glared, reaching out to grab the shoulder of Seijuurou’s shirt, dragging him away from Kouki. “I said: go to your room!”

Seijuurou stumbled out of his father’s grip and began his journey down the corridor. He paused to look back, frowning at his friend; he knew how scary his father could be, and he knew Kouki was terrified of him. He didn’t want to leave him, but he didn’t want to get in trouble, either.

“What do you think you’re doing, Furihata? Haven’t I told you not to distract my son with your childish games?”

Kouki did his best to hold back his tears, bowing as low as he could. “I’m sorry, Akashi-sama, I’m very sorry! Sei-chan said it was alright if we-”

“Do not address my son so informally! He is your master, not your friend!”

“I’m sorry!”

“This vase costs more than your mother earns in a month!”

Kouki sniffed loudly, rubbing his dampening eyes with his sleeve. “I’m very sorry, Akashi-sama, it was an accident. We didn’t mean-”

“I should take the expense out of your mother’s salary!”

“Please don’t, Akashi-sama, please don’t punish my mother. It was my fault, not hers. Please don’t. I’m so sorry!”

Akashi-san folded his arms over his chest, looming over the cowering boy. “You should learn respect, _boy_. I kindly took you in after your father died, I could have left you on the streets where you belong… I’ll forgo punishment this time, but only this time. And heed my warning. Do _not_ distract my son any more. Don’t talk to him. Don’t seek him out. Stay in your room, or you’ll leave my house for good.”

Kouki bowed down even lower, tears freely spilling down his face. “Yes, Akashi-sama, thank you. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Akashi-san nodded. “Fetch your mother to clean up this mess. And go to your room, and stay there.”

\--

Akashi-san was on a weekend-long business trip to Hokkaido, meaning Seijuurou wasn’t under his strict supervision. The morning of his father’s departure the red-haired boy ran from his room, down several flights of stairs to Kouki’s bedroom. Not bothering to knock, he flung the door open and threw himself onto his friend’s bed, laughing merrily as Kouki tried to understand what was happening whilst waking up.

“Come on, Kouki, wake up! We don’t have a moment to waste! Father’s only gone for the weekend. We have to make the most of our time whilst he’s not here!”

Kouki almost shot out of bed, grinning as Seijuurou bounced around him, shaking his shoulders. “Sei-chan!”

“Come on, get out of bed, Kouki!”

Kouki quickly got himself dressed and let Seijuurou drag him out of his room. Seijuurou had planned the entire day’s activities, eager to make up all the time they'd lost. Neither boy could remember laughing and smiling as much as they did. Kouki’s mother was happy to see her son smiling again, even it was only for a few days.

They ate dinner together in the garden and fed the fish in the pond. Seijuurou picked up from where he’d left off teaching Kouki how to play shogi, and the piano. They curled up together at the end of the day in Kouki’s bed with a book between them, taking it in turns to read to each other before falling asleep, wrapped in the other’s arms.

\--

“Seijuurou you get out of that boy’s bed immediately!”

The boys were shocked awake by Akashi-san’s booming voice; Kouki cowered behind Seijuurou, underneath the covers with just his eyes poking out.

“Father-”

“What did I tell you?! I’m gone for one day and you immediately disobey me?! Get out of his bed this instance and march yourself up to my office! You and I need to have a talk… Right after I talk to Furihata.”

Seijuurou daren't move from his position shielding Kouki from his father’s anger, fumbling for his hand under the covers. “Don’t shout at Kouki, father.”

“I’ll shout at whoever I damn well please! Get up to my office, _now_! Before I drag you there.”

Seijuurou finally moved; he pulled himself to his feet, standing on the bed so he was eye-level with his father. “Don’t shout at Kouki.”

“Are you defying me?!”

“Yes!”

Akashi-san said nothing more. He glared at Kouki as he grabbed his son’s night-shirt, dragging him down from the bed and out of the room; Kouki could hear arguing all the way down the corridor.

Several hours later, whilst he was timidly trailing after his mother as she cleaned on the ground floor, he heard another commotion. He followed the sound to find Seijuurou dragging a large suitcase down the stairs himself, his father stood by the door, glaring.

“Sei-chan?”

Seijuurou’s eyes snapped to his friend peering round the door; he dropped his case and ran towards him, throwing his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, Kouki.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“He’s sending me away. I’m going to boarding school.”

“Sei-chan.”

“I’m sorry I won’t be here, I won’t be able to protect you any more.”

Kouki felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked at his friend. He frowned at how sad Seijuurou looked; he cupped his face gently. “It’s okay, Sei-chan. We’ll always be friends, remember. When you get back.”

“I don’t want to leave, Kouki.”

Kouki could see how much Seijuurou was holding back, trying to be strong for the both of them. “It’s okay to cry, Sei-chan.”

“Seijuurou, come on. Stop whimpering and go get in the car!”

Seijuurou sniffed loudly, trying his best to keep composed. “We’ll always be friends, right Kouki? I’ll come back for you, I promise. I won’t forget.” Sei shyly leant closer, pressing a soft kiss to Kouki’s cheek. “Don’t forget me, Kouki. I’ll come back.”

Kouki didn’t get a chance to say anything else when Akashi-san grabbed the back of Seijuurou’s jacket, pulling him away.

“I’m running out of patience with you. Get in the car, now.”

\--

Kouki knew it wasn’t _his_ Sei-chan he was looking at; his Sei-chan smiled and had kind eyes. The boy in front of him was _Akashi Seijuurou_ ; he looked like Sei-chan, and sounded like him, but this boy had been affected by his father’s strict rules. His Sei-chan was long gone, along with all his memories. He encapsulated his father perfectly, Kouki would have been lying if he said he wasn’t slightly terrified. Even though it had been five years since he lived under the tyranny of Akashi-san, he never forgot.

Kouki’s Sei-chan wouldn’t have attacked Kagami with a pair of scissors, but it had been eight years since Kouki had seen _his_ Sei-chan. He found it hard to tell himself that this boy, this Akashi Seijuurou was someone else entirely. He wondered what Akashi-san had done to his son to make him forget, to make him turn into a different person.

When Akashi dismissed his former team-mates and walked away, Kouki promised himself he’d get his Sei-chan back; he’d make him remember. He didn’t know how, but he was determined to do it; he had to make Sei-chan remember his promise.


	13. Day 13 -- Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long; I moved house then I had no inspiration because I hate angst... and this may be a little OOC, I don't know... angst is NOT my forté. I'm sorry.. But I hope to get back into the swing of things.

“Well why are we even together, then?!”

Aomine huffed loudly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “I don’t know.”

Kagami felt his insides drop; he hadn’t expected that reaction. “W-what?”

Aomine looked at the floor, scuffing his feet awkwardly. “I said I don’t know, Taiga. Why _are_ we together? It’s not like it’s easy… it’s time consuming, it’s not even fun anymore… All we do is argue and the make-up sex is forced. You tell me, why are we together?”

“I… I thought… I mean… I love-”

“It’s not enough, Kagami! We need more than just that, y’know?”

Kagami sighed, running a hand through his hair. This had been the last thing he’d expected when he went to meet Aomine at their usual court. They argued a lot, sure, but they’d always argued before they’d gotten together, it was a part of who they were as a couple. It had never gotten this far, they’d usually be clawing at each others’ clothing by now, trying to forget the argument happened as they sucked and bit at each others’ skin. “So what now?”

Aomine shrugged, still not looking up at Kagami. “I mean… you may not like it, but… we should probably break up.”

“What do you mean _I_ may not like it? Do you _want_ to break up?! Have you been waiting for this?! Is there someone else?”

Aomine finally looked up. “What?! No! It’s just… it’s been on my mind a lot. Something’s just been off for a while now, and it’s not been getting better.”

“Right, well, I suppose I’ll go home then. Have a good life, Aomine.” Kagami began marching over to the benches where there bags were piled, hoping he’d be able to grab his things and leave the court before he made a fool of himself; he could feel the tears already starting to prickle his eyes.

“Kagami, wait-”

“No, you’re right,” Kagami yelled, not stopping to look at his now ex-boyfriend. “We’re not right for each other, I’m not even fun to be with, so…”

Aomine groaned, trying to keep up with Kagami’s quick march. “Don’t take it like that, I meant-”

“Don’t take what? You said it yourself. Our relationship isn’t fun, therefore, I’m not fun. It doesn’t matter you’re the only person I’ve ever loved, because it’s _not enough for you_! The great Aomine Daiki needs more than unconditional love, so fine, go! Because that’s all I can give you, so, go find someone else. I’m sure you’ll have fun with them!”

“Please, wait a second.” Aomine reached to grab Kagami’s wrist, startling when Kagami jerked out of his grip.

“Don’t touch me! Just leave me alone.”

Aomine deflated, watching Kagami storm away from him, rubbing his eyes furiously with the back of his arm. He sighed, kicking a stone across the court. He rubbed his hands over his face, scrunching his hair between his fingers. “Fuck.”

\--

Aomine found it hard to remember he and Kagami had broken up; Kagami was his default. Whenever he saw something funny or interesting, he’d text Kagami. Whenever he had something on his mind that he needed to get out, he’d call Kagami. Whenever he really needed to get on a court and play one-on-one, he’d challenge Kagami. But he didn’t have Kagami any more, and it was hard to adjust to. Too many times he’d almost called or texted his ex.

And he had no replacement. No one else got him like Kagami did. Kise wouldn’t be interested in his thoughts, Kuroko wouldn’t find his jokes funny, and Momoi didn’t listen to his problems properly, she always butt in and gave him terrible advice.

Such as: _if you aren’t happy with Kagamin, you shouldn’t stay with him just for his sake_.

It was the worst advice he’d ever heard; he’d been kind of unhappy in the last few weeks of his relationship, but now he was downright miserable. He wasn’t going to go crawling back though, he planned on sticking to his guns and getting over it. He told himself he just missed the easiness of a relationship, of having someone there for him. He certainly didn’t miss Kagami…

\--

_**> Tetsu:- You’re a dick, Aomine.** _

**> Me:- I know**

_**> Tetsu:- I can’t believe you’d break Kagami-kun’s heart like that!** _

**> Me:- Sorry**

_**> Tetsu:- He loved you! He still loves you! Fix this!** _

**> Me:- It’s too late. He hates me now**

_**> Tetsu:- He could never truly hate you. Do you not want him back?** _

**> Me:- No**

_**> Tetsu:- You’re despicable, Aomine. Did you even love him back? I can’t believe we’re ‘friends’.** _

Aomine let his phone slip through his fingers, wiping the tears from his eyes. He’d lost his boyfriend and best friend in less than a week. He didn’t think he could feel worse.

\--

Aomine growled, launching the basketball at the chain-link fence, not caring it startled the children on the other side. Kise sighed, ruffling his hair.

“Calm down please, Aominecchi.”

Aomine just grunted in response, kicking his feet in front of him.

“I’m sorry I’m not Kagamicchi.”

“It’s fine,” Aomine muttered. “I shouldn’t have expected you to be able to keep up with me.”

Kise pouted, wiping the sweat from his face with the bottom of his shirt. “So mean, Aominecchi… Why did you and Kagamicchi even break up?”

Aomine shrugged, dragging himself over to the basketball to retrieve it. “Not that it’s any of your business, but it wasn’t working out.”

“Wasn’t working out?! You and Kagamicchi?!”

“Yeah.”

“But… you’re practically made for each other! He completed you, and you him.”

Aomine shrugged again, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. “Apparently not.”

“Don’t lie to me, Aominecchi. I know how you felt about him, why would you throw that away?”

“Because.” Aomine slowly made his way over to the benches, flopping down, splaying his legs in front of him. “I wasn’t happy. Why would I stay with someone who didn’t make me happy?”

Kise huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Aominecchi, that’s bullshit and you know it.”

“It’s not. I wasn’t happy in a relationship with Kagami, okay? I mean at first, sure, all new love, lust, it’s exciting and shit… but it fizzled to arguments and general crappiness. Is that okay with you?”

Kise frowned, sitting himself next to Aomine. “You know you can talk to me, don’t you Aominecchi? I’ve known people who’ve gotten out of relationships like that, and none of them are as miserable as you are now. I’ve never known you to be this sad, and it worries me.”

Aomine dropped his head back against the fence, letting his eyes fall shut. “Don’t be worried about me, I’m fine… I’m a dick. I broke his heart. Kagami hates me, and now Tetsu hates me, and I won’t be surprised if you hate me too… I push everyone away.”

Kise gave Aomine’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, forcing a smile onto his face. “I don’t hate you; and if I know Kagamicchi, he doesn’t either. You can fix this.”

“No I can’t.”

“Do you want to?”

Aomine paused, opening his eyes to stare up at the sky. “No.”

“You should call him.”

\--

Aomine had no idea how he’d gotten himself into his current predicament. He’d intended to finally change his background from the picture of he and Kagami from their trip to the beach to something that didn’t invoke so many _feelings_ , and instead found himself going through his collection of pictures, his cheeks stained with tears as he looked through picture after picture; happy memory after happy memory.

He flicked over to the next picture; his own face grinned back at him, eyes squeezed shut as he laughed, his arm outstretched holding the phone. Kagami was barely in the picture, his face just in frame as he pressed a kiss to Aomine’s cheek.

The next picture was taken a moment after the one before; Aomine had his hand fisted in Kagami’s hair, holding his face against his own as they kissed, lips turned up in content smiles.

Aomine wiped the back of his hand across his cheeks, wiping away his tears as he tried to choke back a laugh at the memory. He tapped at several keys, changing his background picture. He stared at the picture for a while longer before letting his phone slip through his fingers. He flopped back against his pillows, throwing his arm over his face as he let the tears spill freely from his eyes.

\--

“What the Hell do you want?” Aomine demanded. Midorima took in a deep breath, adjusting his glasses.

“You look terrible.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, continuing his quest for a new pair of shoes, anything to cheer himself up. “Are you here for any particular reason or just to piss me off?”

“I’d heard you and Kagami had broken up. Considering you’re the one who did the ‘dumping’ you look pretty awful.”

“What do you want, Midorima?!”

Midorima shuffled awkwardly behind Aomine for a few moments, saying nothing, watching him browse through all the shoes on the wall before clearing his throat. “I suppose… I feel partially at fault for the end of yours and Kagami’s relationship.”

Aomine snorted, taking a shoe, looking it over to avoid looking at Midorima. “Go on, explain that one to me.”

“Your horoscopes that day had vexed me, they were particularly… ominous.”

“Right? So if you cared so much, why didn’t you tell us? Not that we’d have believed you.”

Midorima adjusted the strap of his bag, moving around Aomine so he was in his line of sight. “I believed in your relationship, not that I particularly cared, but I trusted you’d both make the right decisions… Clearly, you did _not_ believe in your relationship.”

“Whatever. I made a call.”

Midorima scoffed, snatching the shoe from Aomine’s hands. “And now look at you, Aomine. Kagami hasn’t been to school since your break up, I’ve been informed he’s barely eating or sleeping. He won’t talk to his team. And you are trudging around trying to pretend everything’s okay. I can tell you’re empty inside. Kise said he’d never seen you as upset as you are now.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is, Aomine, that I’ve come to tell you things can be fixed.”

Aomine groaned, marching away from Midorima. “Why does everyone tell me we can be fixed?! We can’t, I’ve made sure of it.”

Midorima followed Aomine out of the shop silently, letting his old team-mate rant and groan until he came to a stop, slumping against a wall. He frowned, watching Aomine clutch his hands in his hair as he slipped down the wall. “Aomine?”

Aomine looked up at Midorima sadly, his hands dropping from his hair. “How do I fix it?”

“Your horoscopes for that day: Yours, Virgo: Do not make any rash decisions in the heat of the moment, you will come to regret the resulting consequences. Put your trust in those you love to guide you.

“Kagami’s, Leo: Do not let yourself become over-emotional today, things will test you but you must stay level-headed. If you allow yourself to become upset during an argument, you may lose something close to you.

“Kagami got emotional and you made a rash decision, and now you’re both suffering.”

Aomine sighed, dropping his head to his knees. “How do I _fix it_ , Midorima?”

Midorima cleared his throat. “Tomorrow’s horoscope for Virgo: You have a chance to fix something you’ve broken, but you must seize the opportunity and admit that you were in the wrong. Surrender your dignity for that which means most to you.

“Horoscope for Leo: A crossroad will present itself to you today, whichever road you choose, the other will be gone forever. Trust your instincts to make the right decision and happiness will surely follow.”

Aomine nodded. “So tomorrow?”

Midorima nodded, offering his hand to help Aomine up. “Go to Kagami, apologise, admit you were wrong. He’ll take you back.”

\--

Kagami growled under his breath as he stomped to his door, intent on shouting at whoever was pounding away, not caring if it bothered Kagami’s neighbours or not. Everyone knew not to bother him, he wanted to be left alone until he felt ready to go outside, until he felt ready to face people again. He was ashamed of how broken his and Aomine’s break-up had left him, he hated how weak he felt, how he’d let himself become so dependant on someone else for his happiness.

He wrenched open his door, not prepared to be suddenly swept into a strong pair of arms, or to be pressed against his wall as a familiar, hot mouth descended on his own. His hands twitched awkwardly at his side until he was released. He barely had time to react before Aomine grabbed at his shirt, hanging his head as he begged for forgiveness.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Taiga. I made the worst mistake letting you go. I’m sorry, please, please don’t hate me. I want you back, I _need_ you back. I’ve been so fucking miserable without you. I was wrong. So fucking wrong. Please, please Taiga.”

Kagami frowned, trying his best to unclench Aomine’s hands from his shirt. “Aomine-”

“Everyone said we were fixable. Everyone believes we can get through this. Please let me make this right. I was an idiot to let you go, please…” Aomine looked up into Taiga’s eyes, blinking away his already-forming tears. He reached up to cup his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I love you so much, Taiga.”

Kagami bit his lip, trying his best to reign in his own tears. “How, Aomine? How can we fix this if you’re not even happy with me?”

“Because I lied. Of course I’m happy with you, I’ve never been happier than I am with you. I just said what I had to.”

“ _Why_?! Why would you want us to break up?”

“I was afraid of you leaving. So many people around me are breaking up, people I thought would be together forever. My aunt and uncle had been together since they were younger than us! They were so happy together and they were the best and suddenly out of nowhere my uncle decides he doesn’t want her any more. And I was afraid that’d happen to us. I was afraid-no, I was terrified one day you’d look at me and hate me. And you’re all I’ve got, Taiga, and I couldn’t lose you. So I pushed you away.”

Kagami stared down at Aomine, not saying a word. He felt Aomine’s fingers trail idly over his cheeks, wiping away stray tears he didn’t know he’d shed. All he could hear was the loud thumping of his pulse in his ears as he tried to comprehend Aomine’s words, his blue eyes staring straight back into his own, imploring him to believe him. He could feel Aomine become less and less sure of himself, his fingers trembling ever so slightly, worry lines forming around his eyes as another tear fell down his cheek.

“Taiga-”

Kagami threw his arms around Aomine’s waist, pulling him into a crushing hug, burying his face into his neck. “You’re a fucking asshole, Aomine.”

“I know. I know I am.”

“I know you are… I’ve always known this, and I still love you anyway. You don’t have to worry about me realising it suddenly one day and leaving you, moron! Don’t make decisions for me, asshole.”

Aomine choked out a laugh into Kagami’s neck, his hands gripping tighter on his shirt. “I’m sorry, Taiga. I’ll make it up to you if you’ll let me.”

Kagami pulled away enough to cup his hands over Aomine’s cheeks, smiling at his boyfriend before pulling him into a deep kiss. “Go on then.”


	14. Day 14 -- Festival/Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, remember when I started this? Let's try to pretend there's not 10 months between updates, shall we? I'd been struggling coming up with ideas for this prompt, but I suddenly came up with one recently with my want to write something including more MidoTaka, so let's hope I'll get around to writing the rest of these..

“Oh shit, look by the crepes stand but be subtle about it,” Kagami hissed into Aomine’s ear, squeezing his fingers harder than necessary. Aomine, ever the master of subtlety, whipped his head around to look for the crepes stand, instantly spotting the head of green hair. Kagami gave his boyfriend a quick jab in the side, jerking him behind a lamppost. “I said subtle, idiot!”

“Sorry! No need to commit seppuku on me.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, leaning around Aomine to see if they’d been spotted. “It looks like Midorima and Takao are on a date.”

“Right? We’re supposed to be on a date too. Don’t tell me we’re going to spend the entire evening spying on them?”

“No, trying to avoid them.”

“Ugh, just ignore them! They’ll ignore us! Come on, I want to win you a teddy bear on the basketball game.”

Kagami scowled, dragging Aomine behind him forcefully. “I don’t want a teddy bear.”

“But I’ll have won it for _you_ , my one true love.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Aomine sniggered to himself, letting Kagami drag him around for a while. They perused all the stands selling novelty fairground items, bought at least one item of food from every kiosk, and battled each other at as many games as they could. Aomine kept his promise, winning Kagami a plush tiger, but Kagami got his own back, winning Aomine a plush unicorn.

As they were making their way to their last destination of the evening, Kagami heard their names being called. Letting out a long sigh, Kagami turned to greet Takao who was jogging over to them, a giant purple teddy in one hand, and a reluctant Midorima in the other.

“Ooh, are Kagami and Aomine on a date?” Takao asked, waggling his eyebrows. Aomine nodded, tucking his toy tighter against his side.

“Sure.”

“Me and Shin-chan are too! Oh! We should double-date some time!”

Midorima huffed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I don’t think so, Takao.”

“Aw, Shin-chan! Don’t be calling me Takao just because we’re in front of friends! He’s been calling me Kazu all night, it’s so sweet.”

Kagami nodded, awkwardly looking across at Midorima, smirking at the shooting guard’s blush. “Well, we were going to finish our night on the ferris wheel, so-”

“Oh we were too! We should go together!”

“I think Midorima would rather you guys-”

“Shin-chan doesn’t mind, come on!” Takao began leading the way, tugging on Midorima’s hand insistently. Kagami let out a quiet groan, smiling when Aomine gave his hand a squeeze.

“We can still make out on the ferris wheel, whether they’re there or not.”

Kagami chuckled, nudging their shoulders together. “I think Midorima would blow a fuse… and Takao would probably film us, so… no.”

“There’s no way Midorima can still be such a prude, I’m sure he and Takao are fucking a lot. A lot-a lot.”

“I know. But it’s different when you’re doing it and when you’re watching someone else.”

“Come on, let’s hurry up, then we can go home.”

Kagami grinned, letting Aomine pull him towards the ferris wheel after Takao and Midorima. The two couples climbed into a car, squeezing in to fit with them all being quite bulky without factoring in the three cuddly toys. Takao grinned at everyone, holding his teddy against his chest.

“This is nice. It’s cosy.”

“It’s cramped,” Midorima corrected. Takao pouted up at his boyfriend, fluttering his eyes.

“I’m trying to be romantic, Shin-chan.”

“It would be decidedly more romantic if _they_ weren’t here.”

“It’s not like we want to be here,” Kagami argued. “Your boyfriend invited us!”

Midorima sighed, running a hand down the buttons on his coat. “I’m aware… I suppose it’s too late now.”

Aomine nodded, turning his unicorn around to get a better look at it. “So… where’d you get the teddy?”

“The basketball game by the ice cream stand,” Midorima answered, as if answering an oral exam.

“Ah, we didn’t go there,” Aomine said, looking across to Kagami. “We played the one by the fish scooping… Were there any better prizes than a unicorn?”

“Hey, you love your unicorn! I won it for you! My undying love for you guided every shot I made!” Kagami grinned, jostling Aomine’s arm. Aomine tried his best to scowl at his boyfriend, snatching his arm away.

“Aw, look at them, Shin-chan!”

“Yes, very nice,” Midorima dismissed, pulling his phone out of his pocket to distract himself from the other occupants of the car.

As their car slowly ascended, Aomine and Kagami tried to pretend they were alone, shuffling closer to each other, letting their fingers twine together. Kagami smiled to himself, looking out at the lights of the city as they got higher to the top, leaning closer to Aomine to rest his head against his shoulder. Aomine smiled, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s hair, pressing a discreet kiss to the top of his head.

On the other side, Takao was hiding his grin behind his bear, sneakily trying to pull out his phone and snap pictures of the other couple being sweet and affectionate. He was stopped by Midorima taking his hand in his before he could fish his phone out of his pocket, leaning closer.

“Leave them alone, just enjoy the view.”

Takao pouted, nudging his nose against. “Give me a kiss and I’ll stop bugging them.”

“Takao, don’t start-”

“Fine, fine. Just stop calling me Takao, then. I like it when you call me Kazu.”

Midorima let out a reluctant sigh, letting Takao lace their fingers together. “Okay, Kazu.”

Takao grinned, ignoring his boyfriend’s hesitancy to show affection in public and surged forwards, pressing their lips together for a kiss that barely lasted two seconds, but was enough to send Midorima bright, tomato red. Midorima cleared his throat, awkwardly straightening his collar and hair, trying to pretend the kiss hadn’t happened, whilst Takao happily cuddled up against his arm. Across the car, Aomine and Kagami smirked to themselves, trying their hardest to not laugh.


	15. Day 15 -- Historical AU

Aomine was bored with everything nowadays, nothing excited him. He’d thought being the most skilled swordsman in the land would have many more perks than free drinks at his local tavern. Thats not to say he wasn’t constantly challenged by people who thought they were an equal match, but they never were an equal match and Aomine beat them much too quickly, only to be bored again. The only person who’d ever come close to beating him had given up his knightly duties for an indefinite amount of time to pursue his travelling dreams. At least, that’s what Kise had told him before he set off several months ago. The last Aomine had heard of his blonde friend, he’d found true love in Kaijou and wasn’t sure of a return.

Almost every one of Aomine’s compatriots had moved on from their knightly duties; Midorima had moved up, becoming advisor to the King; the King now being their old captain, Akashi, and if Aomine had known that beating the previous King in a fight would result in him becoming the King, well he’d have done that years ago, but now there was no force on Earth that would make him dare take on Akashi. Murasakibara had gotten bored of his duties and decided to start his own patisserie, and would easily be making a lot of money if he didn’t eat more of his produce than he sold.

Kuroko had been his only saving grace. He was no match, but he was fun. However, Aomine hadn’t seem him in a while. Kuroko had been travelling at Akashi’s request to find more knights to fill the vacancies. He’d send back several decent knights that had all met Akashi’s standards, but none so far had interested Aomine.

That was, until Kuroko finally returned one day in the company of a large red-headed man. The first thing Aomine noticed as they entered the castle grounds was the newcomer was walking and there was a pretty large distance between him and Kuroko. He didn’t follow them into the castle, opting instead to go and see if he could snag any free food from Murasakibara. He’d almost forgotten about the new guy until he heard someone shouting him; he turned to see the large red-head awkwardly marching towards him, decked out in casual armour and Akashi’s tabard.

“What is it, new guy?” Aomine asked, lazily shoving another pastry into his mouth.

“Kuroko says you’re the best swordsman here.”

“Yeah.”

“You want to fight? I bet I can take you on.”

Aomine glanced up to Murasakibara to gauge his old friend’s reaction, letting out a quiet sigh at Murasakibara’s blank look, the giant obviously not even paying attention. He shoved one last pastry in his mouth before slipping from his chair, brushing the crumbs from his front. “Fine, follow me to the barracks.”

The new guy dutifully followed Aomine, tugging at his new clothes as if he wasn’t used to wearing such things. Aomine quickly shucked off his outerwear and bags before stripping down to his bare chest, pulling a training sword from the wall. He turned to smirk at the red-head, pointing the sword of him.

“Get rid of everything you don’t need to win and grab a sword, meet me outside.”

The new guy nodded, watching Aomine storm outside before following his orders, taking off his new clothes, grabbing a sword and joining Aomine.

“Nothing underhanded, we fight until I decide I’ve won.”

“You’re pretty confidant,” his rival grinned, spinning the sword in his hand.

“Being the best swordsman means I’m allowed to be. Now bring it on.”

They both gave a curt bow before circling each other, their swords drawn. Aomine made the first move, tossing his sword from hand to hand, knocking his rival’s blade to the side as he lunged forward. The red-head reacted instantly, jumping back, twisting his sword around to press Aomine’s to his chest. Every attack was parried, the two switching from the offensive to defensive easily, as if their swords were mere extensions of their arms. Aomine broke out his usual winning move, hitting his pommel against his rival’s hand, causing him to react by dropping his sword. However, whilst Aomine’s usual fights ended by his challenger admitting defeat, his current reacted lightning quick, his other hand snatching the hilt in midair, crossing their blades as their bodies almost fell together.

Their swords still between them, neither moving as they imparted equal strength, Aomine decided to finally get a good look at the new guy. His torso was sweaty and a little dirty from where their fight had taken them to the floor, but his muscle mass was interesting to say the least. Where Aomine was lithe and lightning quick, his rival was broader and sturdier -- it had taken Aomine a great deal of strength to actually get him on his back. He glanced up at his face, taking in all the details; the forked eyebrows, the focused eyes, the adorably excited grin. Aomine hadn’t even noticed he was grinning too until he mused over how childlike his rival looked.

“Hey, what’s your name, by the way?”

His rival’s eyes lost focus for a moment as he looked at Aomine curiously. “Uh, Kagami.”

“Well, Kagami, I’ve got to say. You’re fucking awesome.”

Kagami’s grin widened, pressing harder against the hilt of his sword, trying to force Aomine back. “I know.”

Aomine shifted his weight to his back foot, smirking as Kagami stumbled forwards, their blades grinding together from hilt to tip before he rounded back on Aomine, breathing a little heavier. “Not as good as me though. But I’ll train you.”

Kagami lowered his sword, narrowing his eyes at Aomine. “Huh?”

Aomine chuckled, sticking his sword into the dirt, wiping the back of his arm over his sweaty forehead. “Can’t have a half-assed rival. You should keep me entertained.”

“What?! I’m not here to entertain you!”

“You basically are. Look, no one attacks this kingdom, they wouldn’t dare. The knights are just a formality… Come on, let’s get cleaned up, I’ll show you the best tavern in the city, need to initiate my newest project.”

Kagami spluttered as Aomine threw a sweaty arm around his shoulders, dragging him back towards the barracks. “I’m not your project!”

Aomine chuckled to himself, ignoring Kagami’s protests.

\--

Several weeks later, Kuroko was ordered on another quest to find more knights. The morning before his departure he decided to go and see his friends. He knew Aomine had taken well to Kagami and the pair were often seen duelling, drinking, and eating around the city. He entered the barracks, hoping to find them, but only found their swords and overcoats. Frowning, he passed on through to the entryway that lead to the overnight room for the night guards. On the floor outside the door he spotted more of their clothing. He let out a sigh, resting his ear against the wood to listen in, seeing if it would be safe for him to enter.

Inside he could only hear mumbled words and the occasional laugh. Not caring if they were decent or not, he shoved the door open, enjoying the scandalized yelps from both men as they scrambled to pull the blanket up over their naked forms.

“Damnit, Tetsu, at least knock!” Aomine shouted, smoothing the blanket around his chest. Kuroko gave his friends an innocent smile, taking in the state of the room.

“Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun were supposed to be on guard last night.”

“We guarded!” Kagami argued, trying to reach for his shirt without letting Kuroko see anything he shouldn’t. “Takao took over at dawn.”

“Ah, so you two have been at it since dawn?”

“More or less,” Aomine smirked, carding his fingers through Kagami’s mussed hair. “Anyway, why are you here? We’re trying to connect.”

Kuroko let out a quiet snort, tossing Aomine his shirt. “I believe you two have connected enough already. Hurry up and get dressed, I want to get breakfast from Murasakibara-kun before he eats all of the apricot tarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing exciting sword fights is hard. Also, I couldn't find anywhere to work this in, but Kagami's walking and so far from Kuroko's horse is because in this AU he's afraid of horses. Aomine was going to find it hilarious and tease him about it (a knight that's afraid of horses?! HA!)


	16. Day 16 -- Storms

Kagami eyes fluttered open at the sound of distant rumbling in the distance, his mind taking a few moments to wake up properly from his nap. He looked down at the body pressed against his chest, the blue hair tickling his nose. He loved the lazy spring days where he and Aomine would play one-on-one then come home for food and a shower, especially seeing as it always resulted in the two of them curled up in bed together, naked as the day they were born.

It was never anything sexual, their bodies tired and full of food. They just enjoyed the feel of each others skin as they curled up together to take a nap.

All of the lights were off in the room, and it was made darker by the black clouds gathering in the sky. Kagami could hear the soft patter of rain outside, followed by a quick flash, illuminating the room for a split second. He silently counted elephants until the rumble of thunder could be heard, a little louder than before. Aomine slumbered on.

Taking in a long breath, Kagami curled his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling them even closer together. Aomine stirred just slightly, wriggling back against Kagami’s front before letting out a quiet, sleepy moan. Kagami smiled, pressing several kisses to the top of Aomine’s head and the back of his neck, enjoying the mingling scents of his freshly showered skin and the lingering scent of himself mixed in.

Another flash of lightning lit up the room as the rain suddenly began pelting against the windows, the roll of thunder not far behind. Aomine stirred again, rubbing his face against the pillow as he was slowly roused from his slumber. The first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness was the insistent pressing against his lower back; he smirked to himself, rubbing his hips against Kagami’s crotch until he heard the tell-tale moan that would undoubtedly escalate his rubbing.

“You’re awake then?” Kagami asked, reaching his head around to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Mm, think so. Most of my dreams go like this, to be honest.”

Kagami chuckled, distancing his chest from Aomine’s back, holding onto his hips as he continued grinding his erection against his ass. Aomine pushed back, lacing his fingers with Kagami’s on his hip. letting his eyes slip shut again as he enjoyed the sensations. His favourite thing in the world, after basketball, was the slow, intimate sex he and Kagami usually had after their midday naps.

As another flash of light flooded the room, Aomine curled his unoccupied fingers around his rapidly hardening cock, slowly pumping in time with Kagami’s grinding. “You gonna get the stuff?”

“Slow down, baby, good things come to those who wait.”

“But I want to come now.”

Kagami laughed to himself, rolling away to reach his arm over to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer, grabbing the bottle within. He wasted no time, squirting a fair amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbing between Aomine’s cheeks, slowly slipping his middle finger into his hole. Aomine let out a quiet moan at the intrusion, pressing back against Kagami’s finger.

The weather got louder as the couple continued; Aomine gently working his cock as Kagami introduced more fingers, pressing gentle kisses against his boyfriend’s shoulder, nibbling at the soft skin. Aomine let out petulant whines when he felt he was ready, pushing back against Kagami insistently.

“All right, all right, God, you’re so pushy when you’ve just woken up,” Kagami said, smirking as he squeezed another amount of lube onto his fingers, working it over his erection as Aomine wriggled his hips again.

“Less chatting, more fucking.”

“Such filthy language when I’m trying to make love to you,” Kagami murmured, pressing his body closer, his lips brushing against Aomine’s ear whilst he positioned his cock against his hole.

“Ugh, don’t be so sappy.”

Kagami grinned, slowly pressing all the way in until their bodies were flush together. “Love you.”

Aomine refused to respond, his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. He enjoyed the feeling of Kagami’s hands wandering around his body, curling around his sides, his fingers softly tweaking his nipples.

A sudden flash and loud clap of thunder startled Aomine, causing him to shudder, pushing Kagami in even further, pulling a groan from both of them.

“Fuck. Move. Now.”

Kagami moved a hand to grab Aomine’s waist, slowly rolling his hips, out and then back in, focusing on where their bodies were joined as he thrust. Aomine continued pumping his cock, slowly to match Kagami’s pace. The room was almost silent, only their quiet gasps and contained moans could be heard amidst the heavy rain and occasional clap of thunder. They continued working their bodies in unison, grinding together, leaning in for kisses, squeezing each others fingers.

“‘M close, Daiki,” Kagami mumbled into Aomine’s shoulder, brushing his lips against the hot skin. Aomine nodded, tipping his head back to catch Kagami’s lips in a messy kiss.

“Me too. Race ya.”

Kagami laughed, digging his fingers into Aomine’s hips, speeding up his thrusts just enough as he felt the tightening in his abdomen. Aomine reached his orgasm first, his fingers tightening on his cock as he milked it against the sheets, letting out breathy moans as he came down from his high, squirming against the biting pain of Kagami’s nails digging into his flesh.

Kagami managed to pull out just before his came, quickly fisting his cock as he spilt up Aomine’s back, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder. He let out a long, deep sigh as he settled back against the sheets, kissing the sore spot where he’d bitten his boyfriend.

“Clean me up,” Aomine demanded, reaching back to squeeze Kagami’s thigh. Kagami huffed, rolling over to grab the box of tissues from his bedside table, pulling a wad out to wipe up the mess he’d made of Aomine’s back.

“One day you’ll keep your mouth shut and enjoy the afterglow.”

Aomine chuckled, turning onto his other side, throwing his arm around Kagami’s middle once he’d tossed the tissues into the bin in the corner. “If I cuddle you for ten minutes will you quit bitching?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Kagami replied, settling against the pillows, pulling Aomine to rest across his chest.

“Fifteen and you make me burgers for dinner.”

Kagami smiled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. In the distance he could still hear the thunder, slowly but surely dissipating as the rain eased up against his windows. He didn’t want to tell Aomine he’d make him all the burgers in the world if they could stay like they were.


	17. Day 17 -- Valentine's Day

Kagami was terrified for Valentine’s day. He knew it was celebrated differently in Japan, but he still felt like he needed to do _something_ for the person he liked. And if chocolate was the tradition, well then Aomine was going to get some chocolate. The only issue was; Kagami didn’t know if Aomine even liked chocolate, or him. Just because the two of them hung out a lot didn’t mean anything. He was with Kuroko almost all the time, he was 99% sure neither of them _liked_ each other. But Aomine was different. It was a different atmosphere with him altogether, it was like the air around them was electrically charged. Their bodies touched much too often to be casual and Kagami was certain there was something akin to lust in Aomine’s glances.

But he could he been wrong.

In fact, he was sure he was wrong when he stumbled out of the gym doors after practice had ended. He’d planned his evening to the second; he’d go home, put the finishing touches to the chocolate he’d left to set that morning, and then, as casual as he could, invite Aomine over to play video games, and maybe slip a confession in for good measure. What he hadn’t planned was seeing Aomine stood at the school gate in front of Kuroko, awkwardly shoving a box of chocolates into his teammate’s hands. He could feel his insides twist as he watched; he couldn’t make out what was being said, but Kuroko seemed to be genuinely thankful, and he’d never seen Aomine look as embarrassed as he did in that moment.

It all made sense to Kagami; of course Aomine liked Kuroko. They’d know each other for much longer; they had a deep, complicated history, but of course there’d be feelings there. Kuroko was great guy; if Aomine were to date anyone then obviously Kuroko would be a great choice. Kagami wasn’t even ashamed to say he was jealous. He watched the couple chat for a little longer, Kuroko say a few things that made Aomine blush, Aomine responding with things that made Kuroko laugh. They looked good together. Stealing one last glance, Kagami let out a sigh and shouldered his bag, setting off in the opposite direction; the last thing he wanted was to interrupt.

\--

Aomine shoved the garishly pink box into Kuroko’s hands, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Satsuki had to go to the doctor’s, so I have to deliver your chocolates. Don’t eat them, she made them herself.”

Kuroko smiled up at Aomine, unzipping his bag to slip in the box of chocolates. “Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

“She said she’ll call you later or something. So…”

“Are you waiting for Kagami-kun?”

“What?! No!”

Kuroko smirked, tipping his head to the side. “You’re very transparent, Aomine-kun. Momoi-san messaged me at lunch, she’d planned on coming over after her appointment to deliver her chocolates, but you insisted on delivering them yourself… Are you going to confess to Kagami-kun?”

Aomine sighed, his cheeks burning. “I’d been thinking about it.”

“Did you get him chocolate?”

“Nah, I figured I’d buy him something he’d actually want. Like burgers or something. Plus, I bet he got loads today, right?”

“One or two. I think he’s waiting for some from someone he likes.”

“Oh, he likes someone?”

Kuroko chuckled, giving Aomine’s arm a patronising pat. “Yes, Aomine-kun. And he’s an idiot.”

Aomine looked at the floor, running his fingers through his hair. “Shut up, you’re just trying to get my hopes up.”

“No. Kagami-kun is just as obvious as Aomine-kun.”

\--

Kagami hadn’t changed out of his uniform once he’d gotten home. He swiped the chocolates from the tray into a bowl and collapsed on the sofa, switching on the TV, intending to veg out for the rest of the night. He turned the channel over onto an action anime and popped a chocolate into his mouth. And there he stayed for a good ninety minutes until he heard knocking at his door. He sighed, looking down into the bowl. There were only five chocolates left. He realised he felt a little sick as he pulled himself to his feet.

He deposited the bowl on the kitchen counter as he dragged himself to the door, wondering who’d want to be bothering him on today of all days. He pulled the door open, leaning against the wood bodily. It took him a moment to comprehend who was in front of him.

“Where the fuck have you been? I waited for you for like an hour, did you just slip past me or something? Jeez. Let me in, I brought dinner.” Aomine barged into Kagami’s apartment, kicking his shoes off in the genkan before marching to the kitchen. Kagami stared wide-eyed at Aomine as he helped himself to plates, slowly shutting the door behind him.

“Uh, what are you doing here?”

“Well I was going to take you to Maji, but seeing as you’re an asshole I had to bring it to you instead.”

“What are you talking about?”

Aomine huffed, fixing Kagami with a particularly stern glare. “Look, I’m just going to lay it out there because I’m a little pissed at you for avoiding me. I went to meet you at the gates so I could take you to Maji, because I can’t cook for shit, and I figured you’d prefer burgers to chocolates anyway. And then you decided to just not turn up, so here I am, trying to scrape together a measly Valentine’s meal, no help from you. I’d considered just leaving it, but Tetsu reminded me that if I think you’re worth it, I’ll deal with the shitty situations. So… yeah. Happy Valentine’s, Bakgami.”

Kagami gaped, slowly staggering towards the kitchen. “You… Wait… You mean…?”

“Yeah. I like you, I guess… So… What’s with the bowl of chocolates?”

“I made them for you.”

“Why’s there like… five?”

“I ate them.”

Aomine snorted, quickly tossing one into his mouth. “Idiot, don’t eat chocolate you’re giving as a gift… Does that mean…”

“I saw you. At the gates. I saw you give Kuroko those chocolates. I thought… so I figured you wouldn’t want my chocolates, so I ate them.”

Aomine managed a fond smile, coming out from behind the counter to stand in front of Kagami. “They were from Satsuki. I decided to deliver them as an excuse to be at Seirin… Could you make me some more?”

Kagami snorted, giving Aomine’s shoulder a light punch. “Asshole, eat the five I left you.”

“So cold, are you sure you even like me?” Aomine pouted.

“I’m not sure, maybe you should give me a reason?”

Aomine smirked, slipping his arms around Kagami’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. “Let’s see, shall we?”


	18. Chapter 18 -- In Formal Wear

“How do I look, Shin-chan?” Takao asked, giving his boyfriend a quick twirl. Midorima’s lips quirked as he took in Takao’s appearance.

“Decent.”

“Decent?! I look damn good, Shin-chan!”

Midorima let out a quiet sort, picking up his tie from the bed. “You do, Kazunari, you look amazing. You should dress up more often. Basketball shorts and baggy t-shirts don’t do you justice.”

Takao grinned, stepping up to Midorima so their bodies were pressed together. “Aw, is that your way of saying you like my body?”

“Of course I like your body, it’s the most agreeable part of you.”

“What if I gained 100 kilos?”

“I’d leave you, obviously.”

Takao laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Midorima’s cheek. “So cruel, Shin-chan. You won’t leave me!”

Midorima smiled, pressing a responding kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “If I’d wanted to leave you I would have by now.”

“Such kind words. If you dislike me so much, why am I invited to your cousin’s wedding?”

“Who else would I invite?”

“Kuroko? You two are like best friends!”

Midorima scowled, pinching his boyfriend’s arm. “Shut up, Kazunari.”

Takao grinned to himself, rubbing his arm where he’d just been pinched, watching his boyfriend finish getting dressed. In the back of his mind, the thought of Midorima’s family not liking him repeated. Despite their old-fashioned nature, his parents had accepted their relationship; so long as their only son wasn’t skipping school and doing drugs, he could date whomever he wanted. But the rest of the family wasn’t completely concerned with Midorima’s happiness, they were concerned about the family’s image; the last thing he wanted was to be the reason his boyfriend would be cast out of the family.

Takao let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Are you sure-”

Midorima stopped Takao talking by resting a hand on the top of his head, leaning closer until he was eye-level with his boyfriend. “Stop worrying, I told you, it’s my father’s side of the family that are old-fashioned. My mother’s side are quite open-minded, not to mention the fact my cousin is marrying a man who’s only half-Japanese. Our relationship will not cause problems at this wedding, I promise.”

“You promise?”

Midorima nodded, standing up straight. “Not to mention you’ll charm everyone there.”

“You think I’m charming?”

“You know what I think about you, Kazunari, stop fishing for compliments.”

Takao pouted, holding onto Midorima’s arm. “I don’t, Shin-chan, you never tell me what you think or how you feel. You could hate me for all I know!”

Midorima sighed, scowling down at his boyfriend. “I love you, Kazunari, now stop messing about, we’re going to be late.” He pulled his arm from Takao’s grip and set about putting the finishing touches to his suit; He turned to scold his boyfriend for not moving when he was stopped his tracks at the sight of Takao’s face, his eyes watering, his teeth biting his bottom lip. “Kazu-”

“You can’t just say things like that, stupid Shin-chan!”

“Say what?”

“I wasn’t ready! You should warn me if you’re going to be embarrassing!”

Midorima’s eyes widened at the accusation. “ _I’m_ embarrassing?! At least I don’t shout it out every time I feel like it, with no regard to who’s about!”

“But Shin-chan needs to know I love him or else he’ll get insecure!”

“Kazunari. You’re a fool.”

Takao pouted, rubbing his eyes dry. “No, you’re the fool, _baka_!”

Midorima smiled, picking up the boutonniere from his dresser before stepping up to his boyfriend, fixing it to the lapel of his jacket. “My family will love you, you’re impossible to hate, I know, I tried really hard.”

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said! I’m going to cry!”

“Bakao, don’t cry, we’ve got to go.”

\--

Takao found his fears completely unwarranted. Midorima’s cousins and extended family loved him, especially the horde of young children who jumped and climbed all over him. His promises to Midorima that he wouldn’t dirty his suit went out of the window as soon as the reception began. He had children sat on his lap whilst they ate, smearing food on his jacket and getting crumbs on his lap. He found himself kneeling and sitting on the floor a lot, constantly at the mercy of the under-eights.

When he found a spare moment to look around, he spotted his boyfriend on the dancefloor, one of his younger cousins stood on his feet as they shuffled around in time to the music. Takao grinned, tempted to butt in. A few moments later, another little girl ran up to Midorima, tugging on his trousers, holding her arms up insistently. Midorima nodded, bowing to his dancing partner before letting the new girl take her place, standing on Midorima’s shoes, holding his hands as they began dancing. The other girl looked around the hall for someone to pester, her eyes instantly zoning in on Takao.

Takao braced himself for the incoming attack from the small girl, laughing as she flung herself onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Kazu-nii! Come dance!”

“Of course, my lady.”

Propping the girl against his hip, Takao marched towards the dancefloor, nudging Midorima as he went. He gave his boyfriend a cheeky wink before letting the girl slip down to the floor, letting her do as she’d done to Midorima, standing on his feet and taking Takao’s hands, letting him lead them in an awkward shuffle.

Both Takao and Midorima danced with every young girl that insisted, before being allowed a respite from guilty parents. The couple sat together at the back of the hall, their knees touching as they took refreshing sips of their drinks.

“Your suit is filthy, Kazunari,” Midorima muttered, shaking his head for added effect.

“Well, being a human climbing-frame does that to you,” Takao replied, grinning up at his boyfriend. “But have you taken a look at your shoes, Shin-chan? More than just scuffed, I’d say.”

“Hazards of the job.”

“I never knew Shin-chan was such a good dancer! Will you dance with me too?”

“You’re not standing on my feet.”

Takao laughed, jumping to his feet, tugging on his boyfriend’s hands. “I make no promises, but I’ll try my best.”

Midorima let himself be pulled back over to the dancefloor, a gentle smile on his face as he dutifully took Takao’s waist, holding their joined hands up as Takao put his unoccupied hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Follow my lead, Kazunari.”

“I always do, Shin-chan” Takao replied, grinning up at Midorima as they took their first steps.


	19. Chapter 19 -- Spooning

Kagami dragged himself from the front door to the living room, the evidence of his bad day showing through his frown and body language. He tried to smile at his boyfriend when greeted, but gave what could only be described as a grimace instead.

“What’s up?” Aomine asked, setting his magazine down on the sofa beside him. He pulled himself to his feet when Kagami shrugged a response, letting his bag slip from his shoulder.

“Are you busy?”

Aomine shook his head, reaching to take Kagami’s hand. “No, why?”

Kagami didn’t respond, instead pulling Aomine back to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed as he pulled his jacket and shirt off. Aomine stared up at his boyfriend in confusion whilst he silently stripped to his boxers before looking down at him expectantly.

“Strip.”

“Kagami?”

“Please.”

Aomine sighed, doing as he was asked, stipping down to his boxers too, unsure of what to expect. “So…?”

“Lie down, please.”

Doing as asked, Aomine lay down on his back, watching Kagami’s awkward movements. After stretching his arms over his head, Kagami crawled onto the bed next to his boyfriend, lying on his side with his back facing Aomine. He reached behind and grabbed Aomine’s arm, wrapping it around his middle, snuggling back as Aomine figured out what his part was.

“Just hold me.”

Aomine smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Kagami’s neck. “You could have just asked, idiot.”

“I didn’t want you to make fun of me.”

“I won’t make fun of you when you’re upset… Are you going to tell me what’s up?”

Kagami shrugged, tangling their legs together. “Just a bad day. Failed my Japanese test, got shouted at, Riko and Hyuuga’s periods synced so they were out to kill, and when I was already in a shitty mood, Kuroko decided to chase me with Nigou again, and when I’d gotten back from hiding in the bathroom, they’d let the little mutt eat my bento. And I hadn’t taken any money to school so I’ve been starving all day.”

“Shit, Taiga, I’m sorry you’ve had a shitty day. Are you not still hungry? You want to order pizza?”

“Later. Right now I just need to calm down a bit.”

Aomine nodded, softly trailing his lips up Kagami’s neck and across his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into his stomach. “Would a blow job calm you down?”

Kagami blurted out a laugh, elbowing Aomine in the ribs. “Shut up, I just want you to spoon me for a while.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean I’d be blowing you. I know you love sucking my dick, it should chill you out loads.”

Kagami, still chuckling, kicked his boyfriend’s shin. “Asshole.”

“Love you too, sweetie-pie.”

“Get away from me. Order me a pizza or two.”

“But we’re spooning!”

Kagami smirked, rolling onto his back so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. “ _Were_ spooning. Pizza. Go.”

Aomine grinned, nuzzling their noses together before pressing a quick kiss to Kagami’s lips. “I cheered you up, didn’t I?”

“Meat feast, barbecue sauce.”

“I’m the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, it's hard to write a decent amount about spooning...


	20. Chapter 20 -- Different Gender

When Aomine pulled himself to the top of the roof to nap his day away, the last thing he expected to find was Momoi, hunched over, sobbing into her knees. Immediately concerned someone had been bullying her, he rushed to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Satsuki? What’s happened?”

Momoi sniffed loudly, lifting her head just enough to let Aomine get a good look at her puffy eyes and runny nose. “It’s Tetsu-kun!”

“What? Is he alright?”

Letting out another wail, Momoi threw herself at Aomine’s chest, gripping onto his blazer. “He’s got a girlfriend!”

“Wait… What?”

“He’s got a girlfriend! She’s tall and really busty and has red hair! I saw them in Maji Burger together on a date! It’s not fair, Aomine-kun! I’ve been saving myself for Tetsu-kun!”

Aomine frowned, unhooking Momoi’s hands from his clothes. “Hang on, are you sure? I mean, if Tetsu was going to date anyone, surely he’d have picked you?”

“Maybe this girl has something better than me.”

“Impossible… Unless she can cook.”

Momoi let out another wail, rubbing her nose onto Aomine’s shirt. “That’s it! I bet she’s the perfect wife material for him! What am I going to do, Aomine-kun?!”

“I don’t know, learn to cook, win him back, I guess.”

Momoi’s tears suddenly stopped. She sat back, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve. “Of course. Anything she can do, I can do a thousand times better.” Momoi’s demeanour suddenly changed; she narrowed her eyes, glaring at Aomine. “This is all your fault!”

Aomine let out a yelp when Momoi punched his arm, flinching away from the angry girl. “What did I do?!”

“If you weren’t so pathetic I wouldn’t have had to follow you to Touou! I could have joined Tetsu-kun at Seirin and he wouldn’t have a girlfriend! Except me.”

“How’s that my fault?! Ow! Stop hitting me!”

\--

Aomine: >> Herd u got a gf?

Kuroko: >> Excuse me?

Aomine: >> Tall, big boobs, red hair?

Kuroko: >> Oh I see. No, Kagami-san is not my girlfriend. She’s in my class, and assistant manager of Seirin basketball team.

Aomine: >> Cool. Can I tell Satsuki to stop crying then?

Kuroko: >> Yes?

Aomine: >> Question.. how big are her boobs?

Kuroko: >> Good night, Aomine-kun.

\--

Aomine had been amazed to find a seat at Maji Burger after school; it seemed every high schooler in the city had decided to get burgers that Friday evening. He’d luckily managed to snag a four-seater table to himself, obnoxiously spreading himself and his belongings out so no one could join him.

Or so he’d thought.

“Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? There’s no other seats.”

Aomine lowered his Mai-chan magazine to get a look at the girl who’d just spoken to him, his eyes widening when he got a good look. She stood at least a foot taller than most people around her, and Aomine assuming she’d be of normal height, had managed to make intense eye-contact with her chest before realising there was more for him to look up at. Her face was twisted into a particularly stern glare, annoyed at the gross boy for not only taking up an entire table by himself, but for oggling her too.

“You’re tall,” Aomine finally stuttered.

“I know. Can I sit down or what?”

Aomine managed to smirk at the girl’s short temper, kicking his feet down from the chair opposite. “Go for it.”

The girl grimaced, giving Aomine the once-over. “On second thought, I’m going to go sit in traffic.”

Aomine chuckled to himself, leering at her as she went to turn away but something caught his eye. “Wait!”

The girl turned around, somehow managing to look even more unimpressed.

“You go to Seirin?”

“Obviously.”

“Do you know Tetsu? Kuroko Tetsuya?”

The girl turned around fully, narrowing her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Are you Kagami?”

“Who are you?”

“Aomine… We were in Teiko together.”

The girl’s eyes widened in recognition; she slipped down into the seat opposite Aomine, resting her elbows on the table. “You’re one of them? The Miracles?”

Aomine smirked, puffing out his chest a little. “Sure am.”

The look of wonder suddenly vanished from the girl’s face as she sat back in her seat. “I should have known, you’re just as arrogant as the other two.”

“Hah?! I’m not! What other two?”

“Greeny and Pretty Boy… Though to be fair, so far 4-eyes is the only one to make a comment on my appearance.”

“Midorima doesn’t know how to talk to girls.”

“Neither do you.”

Aomine pouted, attempting to eat a fry seductively, only succeeding in grossing Kagami out further. “You sure about that?”

“Completely… You’re fucking gross.”

“And you’re rude.”

“I really don’t care.”

Aomine sat back, trying to rethink his attack plan whilst Kagami began tucking into her meal. “Can you cook?”

Kagami looked up, cheeks full of burger. “What?”

“I want to know if you’d make a good wife.”

Kagami kicked Aomine sharply in the shin, managing to actually injure him as opposed to Momoi’s comparatively weak punches.

“Shit, ow! What was that for?!”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Aomine frowned, reaching down to rub his leg. “Man, that really hurt. Do you work out or something?”

“I play basketball,” Kagami answered dismissively. “I can jump pretty high, my legs are really strong.”

“Yeah, no shit… damn, you kick like a horse.”

Kagami said nothing else as she continued eating her burgers, something Aomine had only just noticed.

“Dude, how many burgers?!”

“I’m a growing girl.”

“Does it all go to your boobs? Because damn!”

“I swear to God, asshole! I will kick you in the face!”

Aomine grinned, leaning bodily on the table. “You could always sit on my face instead.”

Kagami didn’t hesitate to slap Aomine across the face before storming out of the restaurant, not forgetting her burgers. It didn’t take long for Aomine to catch up, grabbing Kagami’s hand, pulling her against his body as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Get the fuck off me!”

“Wait, listen, I’m sorry, wait. Look, you’re right, I’m really bad at talking to girls, especially pretty ones, who can apparently play basketball, and put away ten burgers and still look great.”

Kagami scowled. “What are you trying to say, idiot?”

“That I think we should date.”

“Do you have mental problems?!”

Aomine scoffed, letting go of his hold of Kagami. “No! I just like you, alright? You tick like, all of my boxes! I’ve never had a girl slap me before! … As hard as you did.”

“Really? Would you like me to do it again?”

“Please don’t.”

Kagami ran her fingers through her bangs, watching Aomine for any sudden movements. “So your type is a girl who’ll hit you?”

“No! I guess I like dominant girls.”

“And I’m a dominant girl?”

“Yeah? You look like you’d happily crush my head between your thighs… and any scenario where my head’s between your thighs is great.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Sorry… But I mean it.”

Kagami let out a resigned sigh. “You really mean it?”

“I really, _really_ want to be between your legs. I want to live there.”

“Oi-”

“Sorry! Sorry! But can I date you? Please?”

Kagami took a moment to think, letting out a quiet groan when she saw Aomine’s attempt at puppy-dog eyes. “Ugh, you look so pathetic.”

Aomine exaggerated his pout, trying his hardest not to grin.

“One date. You can get my number from Kuroko.”

Aomine grinned, waiting from Kagami to have turned the corner as she walked away before fist-pumping the air, barely resisting giving a little jump into the air for added effect. “Yes!”


	21. Day 21 -- Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Ch. 20

On Aomine’s first date with Kagami, they slept together. It was purely accidental, somehow. Aomine had walked Kagami home after their meal at an all-you-can-eat yakiniku restaurant, which had gone surprisingly well -- Kagami had only slapped him twice, one of which he most definitely deserved. Their stroll to Kagami’s apartment had been nice; Kagami had let Aomine hold her hand, but only on the dark streets so no one saw them together and on the doorstep they’d shared a sweet, chaste kiss.

Just as Aomine was ready to turn away and leave Kagami to her evening of reminiscing their fantastic date, the heavens opened, rain pouring down, soaking the sidewalk within moments. Kagami frowned, looking between her date and the sudden change in weather before letting out a reluctant sigh, reaching to pull Aomine back before he stupidly decided to brave walking home. She invited him up to her apartment -- _just_ until the rain died down -- and the pair settled on her small sofa, bodies pressed together as they found something to watch to pass the time.

Figuring there was now no one to hide from, Aomine reached across to lace his fingers with Kagami’s, smiling when she responded by giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He loved that his new potential girlfriend was a tsundere, he knew he’d have a lot of fun winding her up simply by being affectionate. He was busy thinking up adorably embarrassing names to call her when she let go of his hand, lifting his arm up so she could fit herself against his side. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Aomine said nothing, instead giving Kagami an affectionate squeeze, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

They cuddled for a while. Nothing explicit, just the two of them holding each other until Kagami looked up, her nose brushing Aomine’s chin. Aomine looked down, a smile on his face as he gazed into her eyes, his arm slipping down to curl around her waist. The tips of their noses brushed, their faces hovering barely an inch apart. Aomine made the first move, squeezing Kagami’s waist, her body being pulled close enough for their lips to brush. Their second kiss lingered. It was just as sweet as the first one, their lips barely touching at all, but the moment Kagami’s hand touched the side of Aomine’s neck, the atmosphere changed. What was previously a tender, almost loving kiss, turned into a battle for dominance. Physically. Aomine tried to assume what he thought was his natural role on top, but Kagami fought with everything she had until she emerged victorious, straddling Aomine’s waist, her hands holding onto the side of his head as if she didn’t trust him to stay put.

Aomine quickly sank into his new role, letting his hands settle on Kagami’s strong, thick thighs as she took the lead, popping the buttons on his shirt, scraping her nails across any bared skin she could find, just gentle enough to leave the faintest of marks. He didn’t hesitate about being vocal, letting Kagami know everything she did, every place she touched and kissed excited him. Shy, tsundere Kagami was cute, but this new animalistic Kagami was the biggest turn on. He knew the moment he got home he’d have to bin all of his gravure magazines. They wouldn’t be needed so long as Kagami Taiga was around.

It wasn’t until later, when he was lying in his own bed, his previously boasted collection of Mai-chan magazines dumped in a trash-bag to be taken out the next day, that he realised what he’d done.

Aomine spent the next day curled up in bed, brainstorming ways to make things right with Kagami. He composed multiple messages but chickened out of sending them each time, and before he knew it he’d wasted the entire day. The next day, however, he decided to be much more proactive. He marched himself straight over to Kuroko’s house, dragging his former teammate out to the nearby park to chat.

“So did… Kagami tell you about our date?”

Kuroko shrugged, kicking the sand underneath his feet as he rocked back and forth on the swing. “Not really. Kagami-san doesn’t really talk about her personal life, why, did it not go well?”

“No! Well, kind of. I don’t know. I think.”

“What happened, Aomine-kun?”

“We fucked.”

Kuroko paused, looking Aomine in the eye to check for a lie. “That was quick.”

“I know! It wasn’t planned! It just happened!”

“Sex doesn’t just happen, Aomine-kun. Your penis got into her somehow.”

Aomine let out an exasperated huff, ruffling his hair. “We just… Look, we went out on our date, I walked her home, then it started raining so Kagami invited me up to wait it out. We watched TV, cuddled, and then the next thing she’s on top of me-”

“Okay, thank you… Why are you telling me?”

“Because I fucked up, Tetsu! I like Kagami. I _really_ like her! And I don’t want her thinking she was just a one-night-stand or something!”

Kuroko nodded, kicking up another cloud of sand. “Have you told her?”

“What? No! She’ll slap me! I swear she’s more tsundere than Midorima.”

“Impossible, the term tsundere was invented for Midorima-kun. But from what I understand: You pester Kagami-san, sexually and verbally until she agreed to go on a date with you, and then after said date you slept with her, and have so far not made any mention about liking her and wanting a long-term relationship with her, _to her face_ , and have also not contacted her after having sex with her. Have I missed anything out, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine blanched, his stomach lurching. “Shit! Shit, she already thinks that! I fucked up, Tetsu! Big time! Shit! I’ve got to go see her!”

Before Kuroko could say anything else, Aomine launched himself to his feet, sprinting out of the park, not losing speed until he approached Kagami’s apartment. He rang her bell repeatedly until she answered, demanding he let her up.

“I don’t think so, asshole.”

“Please! You’re right, I’m a total asshole, please can I just talk to you?!”

“We are talking.”

“In person! I need to apologise.”

“Apologise for what?”

Aomine groaned, taking a quick look around to make sure no one else was hearing their conversation. “For the other night. Sleeping with you was a mistake.”

The line went silent for moment, and Aomine knew he’d said the wrong thing.

“Kagami-”

“Fuck you, Aomine!”

“Wait! That’s not what I meant! Please let me up, this is hard over the phone. Com. Thing.”

The line went silent again. Aomine was sure he’d ruined things, there was no way Kagami would--the door buzzed. Aomine jumped at it, wrenching it open and ran up the few flights of stairs to Kagami’s floor. Kagami’s front door was slightly ajar, she was obviously waiting for him. As quiet as he could, Aomine let himself in, toeing off his shoes before announcing his presence. Kagami was sat on the sofa, the same sofa they’d lost their virginity on two nights ago, her arms folded over her chest. Aomine forced an awkward smile, holding his hands behind his back.

“Kagami, look-”

“Out with it. Stop beating around and just tell me I was an idiot for thinking you actually liked me.”

“What?! No! I _do_ like you! But sleeping with you was a mistake. It was our _first date_ , Kagami! We should have waited until… I don’t know, isn’t the third date usual?”

Kagami continued scowling. “So you just don’t call or message?”

“I wrote so many fucking messages you wouldn’t believe, but I was too scared to send them.”

Kagami’s face softened slightly, her posture losing rigidity. “You should have just sent them.”

“I know, I’m sorry… Look, I don’t regret that we had sex. The sex was great, too great, I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep up with you, actually. I even threw out all of my gravure, because why the fuck do I need it now? But… I _do_ regret the circumstances, y’know? Our first time? On a sofa! We barely know each other.”

Kagami nodded, letting her hands slip down into her lap. “I felt like I’d ruined things. I met so many guys like you in LA, that’s why handling you was no issue. You’re not the first guy to oggle me and make remarks. But I thought you might be different from them. Kuroko told me you were different… I didn’t mean to jump you, I feel like it wasn’t even me. And after you left I honestly just wanted to cry. Our date was fun, and the only other man I’ve cuddled up to was my dad, and then… I felt like I’d let myself down.”

Aomine frowned, moving to sit on the edge of the sofa, taking Kagami’s hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “This has gone so bad so far… Why don’t we just move on? It happened, we can’t change it, let’s just keep on dating… Only we should wait a while before having sex again. We should get to know each other.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?! Really?”

Kagami shrugged, refusing to show too much emotion. “So long as you don’t do anything like that again.”

Aomine grinned, reaching to hold Kagami’s other hand. “I won’t, I promise I’ll make you feel like you rule the world.”

Kagami managed a smile, looking up at Aomine. “You’re such a loser.”

“I’m your loser now! For better or for worse!”

“I’m not marrying you.”

Aomine pouted, nudging Kagami’s shoulder. “Come on, why not?!”

“I’m not stupid!”

“One day?”

“No!”


	22. Day 22 -- Pregnancy/Adoption

Kagami wasn’t too thrilled about having to cut short his night out with his coworkers. Nights off as a fireman were incredibly rare, but he knew Aomine wouldn’t have messaged him if it wasn’t urgent. He reluctantly bid farewell to his friends and set off home. He tried to figure out what had happened; there was no way his fiance was injured, Aomine would have definitely at least rang if that were the case, and after the last time Aomine had summoned him home with an emergency message, it had turned out to be a bee that was buzzing around the bedroom. Aomine knew not to message with that kind of emergency again.

He announced his presence when he got home, lazily kicking off his boots and hanging up his coat. Aomine wandered into the hallway, a sleepy smile on his face, obviously tired from work.

“Welcome home.”

Kagami forced a smile, slowly approaching his boyfriend. “The emergency?”

“Right, yeah. Keep your voice down, it’s sleeping on the sofa.”

Kagami frowned, following Aomine through to the living room. Curled up in a ball on one end of their sofa was a small boy, clutching a ragged dinosaur toy to his chest as he slept. He was covered by a thin blanket, and Kagami could make out that he was wearing one of Aomine’s shirts instead of a night shirt.

“Picked him up outside Yoyogi park, ran away from his foster family. We can’t put him back in the system so he needs a place to stay.”

Kagami sighed, he knew his fiance had a strange hero complex, but this was the first time he’d brought a child home. “Daiki… he can’t stay with us. Even if we knew how to look after a kid, our shifts are so manic.”

“I know! But my boss is giving me a month’s leave to look after him until we find somewhere more permanent. You know I wouldn’t spring this on you, Taiga, but the kid would literally not let go of me. I had no choice.”

“Daiki-”

“It’s temporary, Taiga. Just for a month at most, I promise.”

Kagami ran a hand over his face, looking around their living room. There was a small, dirty backpack on the armchair, a hooded jumper poking out of the top. The little boy looked just as dirty as his belongings, his long hair sticking up in tufts around his head.

“He’s called Daiki.”

Kagami snorted, hitting Aomine’s chest. “Shut up.”

Aomine grinned, taking Kagami’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. “He’s called Tatsuya -- no joke this time. He’s six and likes dinosaurs.”

Kagami nodded, letting Aomine pull him into his arms. “How long has he been asleep?”

“An hour or so. He should sleep until morning, he’s had a rough couple of days.”

“You couldn’t have dunked him in the bath first?”

“He fell asleep in the car, only woke up long enough to put on a change of clothes… which reminds me, can you put a load on? The few clothes he has are fucking filthy.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, pulling out of Aomine’s arms. “You know how to do washing, Daiki.”

“Yeah but when you do them they come out all soft.”

“Use fabric conditioner! It’s there for a reason!”

\--

Kagami woke up at the crack of dawn like as usual, forcing himself out of bed, ignoring how much he’d really like to stay and cuddle Aomine. He got dressed and shuffled through to the living area, conjuring up breakfast menus in his mind. He’d completely forgotten the new temporary addition to his home in his sleep-addled state, almost shrieking when he saw the little boy sat in the middle of the living room floor, blanket over his head as he whispered to his dinosaur. The boy almost jumped a mile at the sight of Kagami, staring wide-eyed at him, crouching behind his toy.

Kagami tried his best to not look intimidating, crouching down so he wasn’t towering over him. “Hey kid. Tatsuya, right? I’m Taiga, I live here with Daiki… the police officer you met?”

Tatsuya slowly lowered his dinosaur just a little bit. He nodded shyly.

“So uh, I know you’re going to be living with us for a bit… Uh, I was going to make some breakfast, you hungry?”

Tatsuya shrugged, pulling the corners of the blankets around him.

“Right, well… the bathroom’s the first door in the hallway if you need it, I’ll be in the kitchen. Just… make yourself at home, I guess… You want to watch cartoons?”

Tatsuya shrugged again, shuffling back and forth nervously. Taiga sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

“Goddamn, I’m so crap with kids… Look, Tatsu, I’m awful with kids so could you help me out a bit here? I mean, I know I live with Daiki and he’s the biggest kid I know but… anything? A nod? A shake of the head? Words, maybe?”

Tatsuya said and did nothing, choosing to stare at Taiga instead. Taiga let out a groan, deciding to focus his efforts on cooking breakfast.

The smell of food coaxed Aomine out of bed; he stumbled through to the kitchen, also forgetting about Tatsuya as he curled his arms around Kagami’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “What’s cooking?”

“The usual, chicken eggs and rice, miso… the coffee’s just finished… Go talk to that kid of yours, see if you can get more than a shrug out of him.”

“Oh yeah.” Aomine turned around, peering over the cupboards just enough to see Tatsuya watching them intently, his dinosaur on his lap and the blanket still over his head. He grinned easily, slipping away from Kagami, going to sit next to the boy. “Hey, Tatsuya, sleep alright?”

Tatsuya nodded, focusing on his dinosaur instead of Aomine.

“Cool, so Taiga’s cooking breakfast, which I guarantee will taste awesome, then how about we give you a bath afterwards, yeah? You’ve been on the streets for a while, you look like you could use one. You _smell_ like you could use one.”

Tatsuya smiled when Aomine ruffled his hair, giving a meek nod.

“Nice… I’m guessing you’ve been giving Taiga a hard time. Go easy on him, he’s nice, I promise.”

“Okay.”

Over breakfast Aomine did the majority of the talking, trying to find points for Kagami and Tatsuya to bond on. However nothing worked. Kagami would attempt conversation with the boy, but Tatsuya remained silent, his dinosaur sat beside him on the table. For the entire day Tatsuya said nothing to Kagami, instead attaching himself to Aomine, following him around, only muttering few words loud enough for the policeman to hear.

It wasn’t until the evening, whilst Aomine was taking his bath that Tatsuya spoke. Kagami was in the kitchen washing the dishes after their meal, humming to himself when he felt a tug on his trouser leg. He looked down to see Tatsuya peering up at him, his dinosaur clutched to his chest.

“You alright?”

Tatsuya nodded, looking down at his feet. “Could I have some milk, please?”

Taiga looked down at the boy in shock, amazed he’d actually spoken to him, forgetting to respond until Tatsuya started curling in on himself, his shoulders hunching.

“I’m sorry, nevermind.”

“No, wait, I’m sorry, of course you can have some milk! Go sit down, I’ll bring it to you. Would you like some cookies too? It’s best you eat some now before Daiki finds them and scoffs them all.”

Tatsuya looked up, a smile on his face as he nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you.”

Kagami smiled back, ruffling his hair before letting him scurry back over to the sofa. He prepared the snack for Tatsuya, making some for himself too and joined Tatsuya on the sofa, casually slinging his arm over the back.

“I think there’s a basketball game on at the moment… you like basketball?”

Tatsuya shrugged, nibbling on a cookie.

“Daiki and I play basketball when we get days off… That’s how we met, in high school. We both played basketball… on different teams.”

“Are you and Daiki-san boyfriends?”

Kagami blanched, looking down at Tatsuya who was still nibbling his cookie. “Uh… yeah, kind of, I suppose. I mean, were actually engaged, so…”

“What does that mean?”

“That we’re going to get married one day.”

Tatsuya nodded, reaching for his milk. “When?”

“We don’t know yet, it happened so suddenly, so we’re just playing it by ear, I guess.”

“That’s nice… Can I come?”

“To the wedding? Uh, sure?”

The conversation trailed off, Tatsuya happy eating his cookies, and Kagami still reeling from the awkwardness of their conversation, instead choosing to fill the silence with the game. Aomine eventually joined them, sitting on the other side of Tatsuya, reaching across the boy to steal one of Kagami’s cookies.

“Bath’s free, stinky.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, passing his leftover cookies to Aomine and left for his bath. Aomine smiled down at Tatsuya, ruffling his hair before getting comfortable, dragging the blanket over their laps.

“You and Taiga have a good chat?”

Tatsuya nodded, carefully reaching to put his empty plate on the coffee table. “He said I can come to your wedding.”

“Of course you can. Front row.”

“I’ve never been to a wedding before.”

“Ah, they’re usually stuffy and boring, lots of talking and sitting still.”

“Oh.”

“Not ours though. Ours is going to be awesome! It’s mainly going to just be one big party, because we’re not allowed to _actually_ get married, so the boring bit will be really quick.”

Tatsuya frowned, leaning against Aomine’s side. “Why aren’t you allowed to get married?”

“It’s complicated kid. A man can only marry a woman in Japan.”

“But you don’t want to marry a woman.”

Aomine smiled, giving Tatsuya a gentle squeeze. “I know, but there’s things we can do instead until we’re allowed. Taiga and I will still be happy regardless… and you never know, maybe you’ll still be around with us when we do get married.”

“I’d like that,” Tatsuya said, letting out a yawn as he snuggled up closer to Aomine, his dinosaur tucked under his arm.

\--

“How legible does my signature have to be?” Aomine laughed, rolling his pen between his fingers. “I don’t want this to be voided because my signature’s wrong.”

“Idiot, that’s why we have witnesses,” Kagami replied, kicking his almost-husband’s shin. The lawyer smiled, motioning down to the contracts for Aomine to sign.

“Just do your best, Aomine-san. In a few minutes you’ll legally be a husband and a father.”

Aomine grinned, signing his name on both documents, initialling where told before passing the honor to Kagami who did the same. The lawyer gathered up the papers once they were done, carefully putting them in his suitcase and reached to shake their hands.

“Congratulations gentlemen. I can now declare you both husbands, I believe kissing is customary?”

Aomine didn’t hesitate to grab Kagami’s waist, dipping him dramatically before capturing his lips in their first kiss as a legally married couple. “Hey husband-o.”

Kagami laughed, carding his fingers through Aomine’s hair, gazing up into his eyes. “Hey.”

They were interrupted by Tatsuya punching Aomine’s leg lightly, demanding attention. Aomine quickly stood Kagami back up properly and grabbed Tatsuya around the waist, almost throwing him up into the air before settling him against his hip.

“What’s up, champ? Am I not allowed to kiss my new husband?”

Tatsuya smirked, shoving his dinosaur against Aomine’s cheek. “No, kissing’s gross.”

“That’s true… So, have you decided?”

“Mhm. You’re dad, and you’re papa,” he declared, pointing at Kagami. Kagami smiled, stroking Tatsuya’s hair as he pulled them both into a hug.

“Sounds great, kid. You ready to go get hyper and dance with all the old ladies?”

Tatsuya grimaced, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “Do I have to?”

“‘Fraid so, I know for a fact grandma wants the first dance with her new grandson,” Aomine said, taking Kagami’s hand in his free hand, walking towards the door that lead out to the reception hall, where all their friends and family were waiting to congratulate the new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write the middle bit one day.. I just had to cut it short or else it would have taken forever to finish..


	23. Day 23 -- Fantasy/Magic

Being the kingdom’s most accomplished mage had its ups and downs. He was the best, most powerful sorcerer in the land, he was King Akashi’s most trusted advisor, and most importantly, commoners and the majority of the castle’s inhabitants were too afraid to speak to him. The downside, and there really only was one, was sometime King Akashi would send Midorima on the most ludicrous of quests on occasion.

Such as the quest he was currently on. King Akashi had heard tales of there being dragon riders that had crossed the border into his kingdom, and he wanted them in his court. Dragon riders were rare and pledged loyalty to no one, but no one refused King Akashi’s requests. Not wanting to appear as a hostile force, Midorima was only allowed one knight for protection, and with Aomine and Kise being the only knights available, Midorima had begged he be allowed to go by himself.

And so Midorima set off towards the mountains where the dragon riders were rumoured to be, Aomine begrudgingly following him. The journey itself wasn’t entirely bad after Midorima had magicked Aomine’s mouth shut, and the pair made it across the land and partway up the mountain before they ran into anyone. Unfortunately that someone happened to be astride a thirteen metre long dragon, both of whom looked furious.

“Who are you?!”

Midorima raised his hands defensively, bowing his head to show he meant no ill-will. “I’m Midorima Shintarou, I’m a member of King Akashi’s court, and he owns the mountains you’re taking refuge on.”

The man barked out a laugh, fixing his glare on Midorima. “So? Has he sent you to remove us?”

“Not quite. He wishes for you to join his court.”

The man laughed again, throwing his head back as he did so. Midorima took it as the sign of disrespect it was meant to be, scowling at the rider. Before he could utter anything else, another, slightly smaller dragon landed beside the first, the rider looking a little less threatening.

“Hey, Taiga, Tatsu wants to know what’s taking so long!”

The first rider sighed, frowning at his accomplice. “No he didn’t, you came down to nosy at the intruders.”

“Intruders?! It’s you who are intruding!” Midorima spat. The second rider looked down at him, a grin spreading across his face.

“You’re feisty.”

“Excuse me?!”

“What’s with your friend, doesn’t he speak?”

Midorima turned to regard Aomine who looked angrier than Midorima had ever seen him, his arms crossed over his chest, deep frown lines on his forehead. “Oh, yes, I silenced him. He’s the type to complain the moment he steps out of his chamber.”

“Whoa, silenced him how? Do you have magic?!”

“Yes, I’m a mage.”

“Wait!” the first rider shouted, holding his arm out to silence his partner. “Midorima Shintarou, _the_ Midorima Shintarou?!”

Midorima turned his nose up at the first rider, folding his arms. “Are there any others you’ve heard of?”

The two riders turned to each other, muttering something just quiet enough for Midorima to not hear, before the second nodded.

“Tatsu-chan will want to hear about this, we should bring them… Dibs on Shin-chan!”

Midorima didn’t know how to react, he stood stock still, watching the two riders. The first moved to Aomine, holding out his hand.

“You ride with me, Midorima, you ride with Takao.”

Aomine barely reacted, grabbing the first rider’s arm, letting himself be hauled up onto the back of the dragon, before they took flight. Midorima turned to look at Takao, frustrated he was left with what could only be described as a flirtatious ball of sunshine. Takao held out his hand, offering to help Midorima up onto the dragon’s back.

“Come on, Shin-chan, we won’t bite.”

Midorima reluctantly accepted Takao’s hand, allowing the rider to pull him up, grabbing his robes when he kicked off without warning. Takao laughed merrily, tipping his head back to grin at Midorima.

“Don’t worry, Shin-chan, Yui’s completely safe!”

Midorima let out an unimpressed huff, clinging on tighter to Takao’s robes as they ascended the side of the mountain. He could see Aomine ahead, his arms in the air as he obviously enjoyed the ride. As quickly as they’d set off, they landed on a wide ledge just short of the summit; Midorima was surprised to see how few riders and dragons there were. He dismounted the dragon with Takao’s help, moving over to stand by Aomine whilst the two riders rushed off, leaving their dragon’s to the handlers. Aomine punched Midorima’s arm, pointing to his face, a scowl still on his face. Letting out a quiet sigh, Midorima cast the counter-spell, freeing the knight’s vocal chords.

“Fuck’s sake, Midorima, how long were you planning on keeping me silent?”

“I’d hoped forever,” the mage sighed, brushing away the wrinkles that had gathered in his robes. “Here, this must be their leader.”

Approaching them, between the riders was someone decked out in lavish purple robes, his hair covering his left eye. Takao excitedly jumped between them, motioning to Midorima.

“This is him, Tatsu-chan, the mage!”

 _Tatsu-chan_ nodded, giving Midorima the once over before offering his hand.  “Himuro Tatsuya, I’ve heard of your skills, Midorima.”

Midorima nodded, cautiously taking Himuro’s hand. “Are you the leader of this pack?”

“I am. Taiga tells me your king wishes to initiate a pact.”

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

Himuro smirked, looking over at Takao. “I’m sure we can. Takao, show our guests where they can set up.”

Takao grinned, bouncing over to Midorima, pulling on his sleeve. “Come on, Shin-chan, you can set up camp with me!”

Midorima grimaced, letting Takao tug him away. “Goodie.”

“Hey, what about me?!” Aomine demanded, pouting about being ignored. The first rider smirked, his hand on his hip.

“Got your voice back, huh? You’re with me, Blue.”

Midorima didn’t spare Aomine another glance as Takao dragged him over to a gathering of tents. “Are we to stay with you?”

Takao nodded, motioning towards what was obviously his tent. “Mm. Tatsu-chan’s not going to agree to an allegiance with someone he barely knows. You and your companion will be staying with us for the foreseeable future… If you’re good I’ll take you out for another ride on Yui.”

“I’d rather not, thank you.”

“Aw, Shin-chan, do you not like Yui? She’s beautiful!”

Midorima grunted, ducking inside the tent, unimpressed with how cramped it would be with the two of them. He turned to glare at Takao who’d just followed him inside. “I presume you’re sleeping outside?”

Takao threw his head back, clutching his stomach as he laughed, nudging Midorima over onto the pile of blankets. “Oh Lord no, Shin-chan. If anyone would be sleeping outside, it’d be you. But I’m feeling generous.”

“Great. Thank you.”

Takao grinned, dropping down to sit next to Midorima. “Hope you’re not claustrophobic.”

\--

The following days were a waste of time for Midorima. Himuro was never around, always out riding with his dragon and several other riders, leaving him with Takao and Kagami, the first rider they’d met. Takao had been given no information to impart to Midorima, and was only there to keep an eye on him. Meanwhile Aomine was free to go on as many dragon rides with Kagami as he liked, the two men forming a suspiciously strong bond in such a short space of time.

Once again, Midorima was left alone on the ridge with only Takao for company. He hated waiting. He wanted Himuro to stop messing them around and give him a solid yes or no answer. Instead he had to sit around and watch Takao care for his dragon or flirt with him.

“You do know why Tatsu-chan’s holding out, don’t you?” Takao asked one day, scratching Yui’s golden scales, her large head resting over his legs. Midorima scowled. looking across at Takao.

“If you have an answer for me, please just tell me.”

Takao sighed. “He’ll never form an allegiance with anyone who doesn’t respect dragons. If you were more willing to join us, he’d be more willing to join you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Look, Shin-chan… Do you like dragons?”

Midorima shrugged. “I don’t particularly have an opinion on them.”

“And your king. Does he love and respect them? Or does he just want the terrifying image that comes along with having dragon riders in one’s military forces?”

“Well-”

“Dragon’s aren’t weapons. And we’re not soldiers. Tatsu-chan won’t put any of us in danger. We don’t fight where don’t have to. If you showed more enthusiasm for us, then Tatsu would be more willing to hold an audience with your king.”

Midorima rolled his eyes. “What do I have to do with any of this? I’m merely the messenger.”

Takao smiled, shoving Yui’s head from his lap so he could shuffle closer to Midorima. “What king would send his most powerful mage as a simple messenger? You could tame a dragon, you know. I mean, anyone could, really, it just takes a lot of time. But you could, easily. They’re magical beings, you’re a magical being. You could form a bond with a dragon than even Tatsu-chan couldn’t. Doesn’t that excite you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ugh, Shin-chan, you’re hopeless. Come on, I’ll let you try and romance Yui.”

Midorima tried to protest as Takao grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet and over to where Yui was scratching her side against the rock.

“Just don’t be aggressive. And she likes her nose being rubbed.”

Hesitantly, Midorima held out his arm, flattening his palm as he approached Yui, flinching when she stretched her wing over him. Takao gave him a gentle shove. He took several more steps forward, raising his hand so he could reach her snout, almost letting out a loud squeak when she ducked, pressing against his palm.

“Great, Shin-chan! Give her a scratch!”

Midorima scraped his nails over her hard scales, fighting back a smile as she let out a happy whine, pressing insistently into his palm.

“See. She’s like a big puppy.”

“She’s very agreeable.”

“Of course she is! I hand-reared her from a baby, she’s lovely. Unlike Taiga’s brute. He won over Kintaro’s favour by wrestling him.”

Midorima’s face fell as he whipped his head around to look at Takao. “He wrestled _that_?!”

“No, no, when Kintaro was smaller. He was probably three metres long? Maybe four? But Taiga won, and Kintaro respected him, and will only let Taiga ride him.”

“And Aomine?”

“Well, anyone who Taiga deems worthy. Even I couldn’t ride him. But why would I want to when I’ve got this beauty?!” Takao marched up to Yui, wrapping his arms around her elongated neck, giving her an enthusiastic scratch. Midorima smiled, watching the way the dragon responded to Takao’s touch and voice. He was sure he was beginning to see what the riders saw in their companions.

“Hey, Shin-chan. Do you want to go for a ride?”

“What?”

“Come on!”

Yui responded to Takao’s demands, lying down so Takao could climb up onto her back. Takao offered his hand, smiling down at Midorima.

“Shin-chan, don’t be afraid. We’ll look after you.”

Midorima nodded, taking Takao’s hand, not hesitating to wrap his arm around the rider’s middle as they took off, Yui diving over the edge of the ridge. Takao let out a happy cry, throwing his arms up in the air, ignoring Midorima’s shouts for him to not let go of the reins. Takao laughed, taking hold of the leather straps that connected him to his dragon, letting Yui control where they flew, shrieking when she did rolls and loops, laughing at Midorima’s sounds of distress.

They didn’t land again for a long while, well after everyone else had returned to the ridge. Aomine cheered for him when he dismounted, shouting comments about him removing objects from his behind. Himuro, finally, acknowledged Midorima, nodding his head in his direction.

“You’re learning, mage.”

Midorima managed a smile, fighting back a grin when Yui nudged him with her snort, letting out happy grunts when he relented and scratched behind her ears.

“Aww, see, Yui loves you!” Takao sang, pressing against Midorima’s side. “Maybe we could get you a dragon of your own?”

“I think it’ll be a while before I’m confident enough to fly by myself.”

Takao grinned, linking his arm through Midoima’s. “I’ll stay with you until you are, then.”

Midorima smiled down at Takao, letting himself be led to their shared tent. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course kagami won his dragon by wrestling it, how else would he do it?


	24. Day 24 -- Unrequited/One-sided Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with how to write this, which pair to make unrequited, but in the end I couldn't have my otp be sad, so in advance, sorry any Aomine/Kise shippers, this doesn't bode well for them...

“So, this is going to be totally out of the blue, but… uh, I like you. As in… _like_ you, y’know? So… yeah… Now that’s out there.” Aomine looked up from the ground to gauge his crush’s reaction. The sad smile he saw was the last thing he wanted. He felt his throat constrict as he tried to swallow, bracing himself for the rejection.

“I didn’t know you liked guys.”

Aomine snorted; as if his sexuality made any difference to the outcome, gay or straight or bi, he was still going to be single. He shrugged, not giving a definite answer. “I like _you_.” He flinched at the sad sigh; he hated this rejection was being dragged out, but he needed a definitive ‘no’ before he could go home and maybe cry a little.

“Aominecchi, I’m sorry, but-”

“Nevermind, I get it.”

“Aominecchi-”

“I’m going to go now, so… see you round, Kise… Sorry.”

Aomine kept his eyes glued to the floor as he made his way back home, ignoring the shouts from Kise that followed him. He tried to categorise his feelings as he walked, unsure if he was upset, or angry, or apathetic to the whole situation. It wasn’t like he’d confessed confident his feelings were reciprocated, and in the back of his mind he knew confessing to a straight guy wouldn’t turn out well. But he’d hoped Kise had some leaning towards the same sex, if the way he acted around Kuroko meant anything. He wondered if Kuroko had confessed, would Kise have accepted? Was it a not-gay thing, or was it an Aomine thing? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

\--

It didn’t take long for Kise to miss Aomine, to miss playing basketball with him on the weekends. He knew his old teammate needed time and space, but he left a big space that was now empty in Kise’s life. He’d asked Kuroko and Momoi for advice, both telling him to not force contact with Aomine, to let him get over his humiliation, and when he’s ready he’d call him for a one-on-one.

Trusting their judgement, Kise left Aomine alone. He played one-on-one with his teammates instead, he took up more modelling gigs to fill his time. He asked Momoi and Kuroko for any news on Aomine, to see how his friend was doing, to see if they thought it would be alright for Kise to contact him again. The answer was always no.

“Have you considered that maybe you miss Aomine so much is because you actually do like him? In the same was he liked you?” Takao asked, balancing his arms on the edge of the rickshaw, resting his head on top. Kise hummed, looking over to Midorima who was doing a bad job of pretending not to listen to their conversation.

“But I’m not gay.”

Takao shrugged, smiling over at his boyfriend. “Neither am I.”

“I’m not bisexual, either.”

Midorima let out a long-suffering sigh, lowering the book he’d been ignoring for the past fifteen minutes. “There are no absolutes in sexuality, Kise. No one is _just_ straight or _just_ gay, the whole concept of sexuality is one big grey area. Case in point, Aomine never considered himself anything but straight, but here he is, liking you of all people.”

“Midorimacchi, that’s harsh.”

“You can _be_ straight and date someone of the same gender. You don’t always have to pigeonhole everything into an absolute category. Now stop whining and learn introspection to figure it out for yourself… You can also like Aomine but not see yourself in a same-sex relationship and that’s fine. Sex isn’t everything, perhaps Aomine would be happy with platonic companionship.”

Takao grinned at Kise, jerking his head in Midorima’s direction. “Isn’t my Shin-chan smart. Dont worry, Kise, he had the same panic when I confessed to him. Turns out he’d never considered being anything but straight, maybe you’re the same. Have you _thought_ about being in a relationship with a guy?”

Kise shrugged, stretching his legs out in front of him. “I don’t think so. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Porn!”

Midorima huffed, giving his boyfriend a stern glare. “Imagine it, Kise. You and Aomine, everything’s the same but you’re holding hands when he walks you to the train station.”

Takao nodded. “Instead of punching each other you’re kissing.”

“You spend time together outside of basketball, trying to go on nice outings only they’re interrupted by whiny idiots going through a crisis of sexuality.”

Kise pouted, folding his arms. “You’re so mean, Midorimacchi, you don’t deserve Takao! If you didn’t want me here you could have just said.”

“I did. Multiple times.”

Takao shrugged, pushing himself up from the rickshaw. “He did, Kise, to be fair, he did.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you two to your date. I’ll go see if Kurokocchi has any advice.”

\--

Forgetting Kuroko’s idea of tough love was much harsher than Midorima’s, Kise left for home feeling much worse about himself. Though Kuroko was actually quite helpful, he’d warned Kise off making contact with Aomine, insisting Aomine seemed to be getting over Kise and had appeared to be a lot happier as of late. Kise trudged towards the train station, fearing he’d missed his opportunity. He’d taken Midorima’s advice, imagining himself in a relationship with Aomine, and it felt… right. He knew Aomine had a lot of love to give, and being on the receiving end of that felt great, even if it was just in Kise’s imagination. He’d imagined going on dates like Midorima and Takao did, imagined taking him to the studio when he modelled and almost ruining the shoot with their flirting like his last modelling partner had done.

He realised dating Aomine would be great. _Could_ be great.

He detoured towards the street court he and Aomine usually had their one-on-ones, the court Aomine had confessed on many weeks before. He’d expected to feel some nostalgia, perhaps a feeling of loss. He hadn’t expected to find Aomine there, lying on the floor, basketball at his side as he cooled down. Keeping out of sight, Kise leant against a nearby tree, watching Aomine pant and lift his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He was startled when a bottle of water was thrown at Aomine, landing on his just bared stomach. Aomine groaned, sitting himself up, rubbing his stomach.

“Fuck off, Bakagami.”

Kise suddenly noticed Kagami sat on the bench at the edge of the court, laughing as he put his own bottle of water down.

“Sorry, I’ll aim for your face next time.”

Aomine muttered under his breath, gulping down almost half of the bottle before slowly pulling himself back to his feet. “Best of five?”

“No way! I’m quitting whilst I’m ahead! Besides, you’re done for.”

“I’ll walk it off. Come on, Kagami, all or nothing! You win and we’ll wipe the slate clean.”

Kagami laughed, walking over to Aomine, forcing his body into Aomine’s side. “No thanks. Now eat the lemons I made.”

Aomine grinned, pressing their bodies together for a moment before making his way over to the benches. “You’re too good to me, Kagami, what would I do without you.”

“Be bored.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

Kise watched intently. Kagami swayed side to side as he watched Aomine help himself to the lemons, a content smile on his face. He realised immediately what was happening. Kagami looked at Aomine the same way Takao looked at Midorima. He knew he was too late.

“Yo, so I’m going to Akihabara tomorrow to get that new game that’s come out, you fancy coming?”

Aomine chuckled, putting the lemons down and made his way back over to Kagami. “Do I get to play it? Or do I get to lie on your sofa bored out of my mind watching you play again?”

Kagami smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’s a two-player, idiot. I might invite Kuroko over and you can watch us both play.”

“Asshole, if I’m getting up early to follow you around nerd-central I’d better get something out of it.”

“I’ll cook when we get back to mine.”

Aomine hummed, knocking his shoulder into Kagami’s. “You could sweeten the deal by holding my hand when we’re on our date.”

Kagami laughed, kicking Aomine gently. “Shut up, since when was it a date?”

“Since I asked.”

“Yeah, you want it to be a date?”

Aomine shrugged, smirking as he ducked behind Kagami. “Do _you_ want it to be a date?”

“I don’t know, if it’s a date it’d be weird to invite Kuroko.”

Aomine laughed, shoving Kagami. “Don’t invite Kuroko, Bakagami!”

Kagami laughed too, turning to look at Aomine, reaching out to hold his arm. “Fine. If you like me so much I suppose you can take me on a date.”

“You’re taking me on the date!”

“I didn’t agree to that! You asked me!”

“Did not!”

Kagami smiled, tipping his head to the side, his hand slowly making its way down Aomine’s arm to his hand. “Seriously though, is this like… a confession?”

Aomine shrugged, looking at the floor. His mannerisms were the same as the day he’d confessed to Kise. “Maybe, I don’t really do confessions… anymore. And not here. But… if you want-”

“Sure, Aomine. I’ll take you on a date. And it’ll be fucking awesome. And then you’ve got to take me on a better date or I’m dumping you.”

Aomine’s head snapped up, an almost childlike grin on his face. “Yeah?”

Kagami laughed, grabbing Aomine’s hand and pulled him forward into an embrace. “Don’t look too happy, idiot, my date’s going to blow you away, I’m not sure how you’ll follow up and you’ll be single again.”

“I wouldn’t count on it, asshole!”

Kise screwed his eyes shut when the couple leaned in for a kiss, turning his back to the court so he wouldn’t be tempted to peek. He did his best to ignore the giggling as he slipped away as silently as possible. He understood now, why Aomine had sought to avoid him like the plague. It hurt. A lot. Kise didn’t think he’d ever wish unrequited love on even his worst enemy.


	25. Day 25 -- Meeting Each Others Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to get back into the swing of things... only five more prompts to go... here's hoping i'll finish it before it takes me a year...

Both boys grunted as they fell against Kagami’s front door, Kagami trying his hardest to grab his keys from his pocket whilst Aomine’s hands ran all over him, slipping under his shirt, grabbing at his ass, and generally making the task ten times harder for Kagami. **  
**

“One minute, Ahomine, let me open the doors before the neighbours see!”

Aomine sniggered, pulling himself away long enough for Kagami to finally get ahold of his keys. “You say that like Oba-san wouldn’t like to watch.”

“You’re disgusting.” Kagami opened the door and slid through, just managing to kick off his shoes before Aomine’s hands were all over him again, his lips dragging up the tendons in his neck. “Daiki.”

Aomine said nothing, kicking his own shoes off and wasted no time pinning Kagami against the opposite wall, mashing their lips together, letting out quiet noises whenever Kagami nipped his tongue or pulled his hair too hard. They all but wrestled down the hall, pinning each other in turn against the opposite wall, kissing hungrily with teeth and tongues, grunting at the force of being shoved and wrangled here and there. Kagami stumbled over Aomine’s feet, the couple giggling as they steadied themselves against Kagami’s bedroom door, arms wound around each others waist.

Aomine grinned, pulling Kagami against his chest, nipping at his earlobe playfully. “Come on, twinkle-toes, bedtime.”

Kagami smirked, pushing Aomine’s bangs back and cupping his face. He opened his mouth to say something romantic and sappy but was interrupted by the door to the spare bedroom opening.

“Taiga?”

Kagami spun around, his jaw dropping at the sight of his dad stood in the doorway to the spare room, squinting at him tiredly. “Dad?!”

“What’s… going on?”

Kagami noticed the look his dad was giving him, glancing up at Aomine too, and jumped out of his boyfriend’s arms, looking between them in alarm. “Uh we were… We… It’s not… He’s…”

Kagami’s father rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead. “I’m too tired for this. We’ll talk in the morning.” Before Kagami could stutter anything else out, he turned back into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Kagami turned to look at Aomine, eyes wide and mouth still hanging open. Aomine coughed awkwardly, flattening the wrinkles in his shirt.

“Well… not awkward.”

Kagami let out a long breath, running his fingers through his hair. “Fuck my life… I’m going to bed.”

Aomine followed Kagami into his bedroom, pouting his bottom lip. “No blowjob?”

Kagami elbowed Aomine forcefully in the stomach, glaring at him as he doubled over from the shock. “I should make you sleep on the sofa.”

Aomine grunted in response, hastily throwing his clothes off before climbing into bed. “You should sleep on the sofa. I don’t need your dad waking me up at stupid o’clock to just stare at me for corrupting his son.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have corrupted his son.”

Aomine leered up at his boyfriend, pulling the covers down in an attempt to appear seductive. “But you love it.”

Kagami couldn’t help but smirk as he crawled onto the bed beside Aomine, draping his arms around Aomine’s neck as his boyfriends’ curled around his waist. “It’s alright I guess.”

“Whatever, I’m not going to argue whilst your dad’s across the hall. Remind me to pick it up once he’s gone.”

“Of course. Go to sleep, Daiki, I’m guessing tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

Aomine nodded, pressing a quick flurry of kisses to Kagami’s neck before letting himself drift off to sleep.

–

Aomine sat at the kotatsu, keeping his eyes securely trained on the polished table-top whilst Kagami cooked breakfast in the kitchen, and Kagami’s dad stared holes into him. There had been an awkward greeting when he and Kagami got out of bed, to find his dad sat on the sofa, reading the paper with a cup of black coffee. Kagami had nervously introduced Aomine as his boyfriend before scurrying off to the kitchen, leaving Aomine to potentially fend for his life. Luckily, Kagami’s dad had said nothing to him, or made any move to strangle him, so he assumed everything was going well.

Kagami eventually ran out of food to cook and joined his loved ones at the kotatsu, hoping the vast breakfast would keep the peace for a while longer. His dad, however, saw through his plan and started questioning immediately.

“So Taiga, how long have you been together?”

Kagami choked on his rice, trying his hardest to swallow it instead of inhaling it, reaching for his water to help. “Uh… a year? And a half?”

“An entire year, huh? And I only find out last night because the two of you are wrestling in the hall?”

“I never really got the chance to tell you… I guess… And sorry for waking you.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I love finding out my son is gay at midnight when he wakes me up by making out with his boyfriend loudly.”

Kagami felt his face burn like he’d just had scalding water thrown at him. “Fuck.”

Kagami’s father finally relaxed his scowl, smirking at his son, punching his shoulder playfully. “Do you not listen to your voicemail, Taiga? I told you I was coming. This wouldn’t have happened.”

“No, I know, I forgot. Basketball practice has been cancelled this week and I’ve lost track of the days and then Daiki invited me out to some group date that Kise was forcing him to go on and a lot of stuff happened and basically I forgot, dad. I forgot it was Friday and that you’d be home and maybe bringing Daiki home after a rowdy night out wasn’t the best idea.”

Kagami’s dad laughed, reaching across to ruffle Kagami’s hair. “Taiga, it’s fine. I mean, the wake-up wasn’t the best but… it’s fine. It’s all fine. You and Daiki are… fine.”

Kagami’s eyes lit up, quickly glancing over to Aomine to check his boyfriend had heard before looking back at his dad. “Really?!”

“Well, I have some questions for your boyfriend first.”

Aomine choked on air, barely catching a glimpse of Kagami Sr’s predatory grin.

–

After a gruelling twenty-one questions, Aomine managed to escape to the kitchen with Kagami, under the guise of helping him clean the dishes. He quickly grew bored of his job and dropped the towel onto the counter in favour of curling his arms around Kagami’s waist, resting his forehead on the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Kagami chuckled, continuing with washing the dishes.

“Hey. He likes you.”

Aomine snorted, pressing a few gentle kisses to the back of Kagami’s neck. “I doubt it.”

“No. He does. He told me when you went to the bathroom. He says it’s clear we make each other happy, and so long as I’m happy he approves.”

“How in the Hell can he tell we’re happy? We’ve barely said anything around him.”

Kagami smiled, turning around in Aomine’s arms, reaching for the towel to dry his hands before carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “The same way Kuroko figured out we were dating.”

“Oi, I stopped looking at you like you hung the moon after I watched you trip over your own pants racing me to the bathroom.”

Kagami’s grin widened, tugging on a lock of Aomine’s hair. “Apparently not. And by the sounds of it I still look at you the same, too.”

Aomine smirked, bumping their noses together. “You’d better. I’m the light of your life.”

Kagami smiled, leaning in to peck at his boyfriend’s lips. “Hm. Something like that.”


	26. Day 26 -- Royalty AU

Midorima let out a long-suffering sigh, slowly raising his hand to knock on the King’s chamber door. The grunts and whispered voices and furniture groaning stopped.

“What?!”

Midorima cleared his throat, leaning closer to the door. “Your Highness, you’re late for your audience with King Akashi.”

Inside Midorima could hear a soft moan and muttered curses from his King, followed by clattering, which he assumed was the King making himself presentable. The door was finally wrenched open, Aomine leaning on the doorframe, looking unimpressed with his advisor.

“Why was I not informed of my audience with Akashi until now?”

“Your Highness, I told you this morning over your breakfast. I also advised you to not seek the company of your consort until after your meeting, not the moment you’d finished eating.”

“Hey, it’s not easy keeping away from my favourite consort.”

“You’re the King, try to maintain some dignity… And please, will you stop fornicating all over the castle?”

“Ugh, stop whining, you’re making me late for my meeting.”

Midorima fumed silently, watching Aomine storm down the corridor, asking himself why he continued to serve his idiotic King and didn’t defect to Akashi’s kingdom instead. He heard movement inside the room, frowning when the consort appeared in front of him, looking thoroughly ravished. He smirked at Midorima, straightening his clothes.

“You serve your King well, Midorima.”

Midorima huffed, brushing imaginary dirt from his coat. “As do you, Kagami. Did you hear my earlier request?”

“No fucking in the castle? I can try, but… you know the King.”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Ah, Daiki. How is Taiga treating you?”

Aomine smirked at Akashi, flopping down onto the sofa opposite, gesturing for a servant to bring them drinks. “Fantastic.”

Akashi smirked wryly, nodding his head in thanks at the servant for his drink. “You took to him so quickly, Daiki. I daresay you owe me a favour for introducing you.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes, sitting up properly. “Is that why you’re here?”

“Yes. Getting straight to the point, I need Taiga back. Only for a month or so, but I require him nonetheless.”

“No.”

“Daiki-”

“He’s mine!”

Akashi sighed, taking a quick sip of his wine. “I shan’t be fucking him, Daiki, don’t you worry about that. I’ll return him to you just as you left him.”

“What do you want him for?”

“I can’t divulge that information just yet.”

Aomine scowled. “Why would I just give you my best consort if you won’t even tell me what for? What’s in it for me?”

“I told you, Daiki. I’m cashing in a favour you owe me. If it pleases you, for the duration of my custody over Taiga, you can have my own favourite consort.”

Aomine scoffed, reaching for his own wine. “What would I want with your little mouse?”

Akashi smiled, relaxing into his seat. “Kouki is more like a small dog than a mouse, but regardless, he’s very obedient, he’ll serve you well.”

“Serve me well with what?”

“Anything you wish. I do ask, though, that you don’t taint him.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I shan’t be doing anything untoward with Taiga, I’d ask the same of you with Kouki.”

“Like he could satisfy me anyway… I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Of course not. I leave in two days, Daiki, spend your time wisely.”

* * *

 The morning of Kagami’s departure was a difficult one for Aomine. He’d spent the two days previous doing everything with his consort at his side, there for him to touch and kiss at his leisure, regardless of whatever task he was undertaking. But now the time had come for Kagami to leave and Aomine was refusing to let either of them leave the safety of his bed, despite Midorima hounding him to do so from behind the door.

Kagami couldn’t help but laugh at his King’s childish behaviour, placating his whines and pouts with soft kisses. “Come on, My Lord, it’s only for a short month. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“No.”

“You don’t have much choice, and you don’t have long before King Akashi comes and breaks the door down himself… I’ll be in good hands, you know it.”

Aomine pouted again, burying his face between Kagami’s pectorals. “You should be in my hands, no one else’s.”

Kagami smiled, stroking his fingers through Aomine’s hair. “After this month I’ll be yours for the rest of my life, for however long you wish to keep me. Your favour will have been repaid and you won’t have to lend me out to anyone.”

“I should make you my Queen,” Aomine huffed, sitting himself up on his knees.

“A King cannot marry his consort, My Lord!” Midorima shouted through the door. “Stop being silly and get ready. King Akashi doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Kagami grinned, leaning forward to capture Aomine’s lips in a soft kiss. “You should see about getting that law repealed whilst I’m away.”

“No laws shall be repealed! Hurry up!”

Aomine groaned, finally pulling himself to his feet, getting himself dressed. Kagami got himself ready too, occasionally stealing glances at his King, trying his hardest to pretend his temporary leave didn’t sadden him too. Eventually the pair were presentable and made their way to Aomine’s court where Akashi was waiting.

“Ah, Daiki, I thought I’d be waiting longer.”

“It’s hard to maintain a pleasant atmosphere when your advisor’s pounding on the door.”

Akashi smiled. “Well, we shouldn’t prolong this farewell. Kouki!”

Akashi’s consort scurried forward, bowing to his King. “Yes, my Lord?”

Akashi took his hand, tugging him closer to press a kiss to his cheek. “You shall remain here until I return, Kouki. Be good, and serve Daiki well.”

Kouki nodded, raising Akashi’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles before he bowed once more and moved towards Aomine. Aomine watched Kouki move to stand with his courtesans with an unimpressed scowl on his face.

“Come now, Daiki, we need to be on our way.”

Aomine sighed, turning to Kagami, pulling him into his arms. “Don’t let anybody touch you, you’re mine.”

Kagami smiled, cupping Aomine’s face between his palms. “Of course, my Lord.”

“Think of me.”

“I always do.”

Aomine managed a smile, holding their bodies close together. “Most importantly, return to me.”

“I shall.”

Aomine wasted no time mashing their mouths together, tracing his tongue over the seam of his consort’s lips until they opened to him.

“My Lord, this is highly-”

Aomine raised his hand to silence his advisor, continuing the kiss until he’d had his fill. “You should go before I steal you away.”

Kagami smiled, pressing one last kiss to Aomine’s lips before turning to leave with Akashi. Aomine could feel his stomach twist as he watched Kagami leave. It didn’t feel right; Kagami had been a member of his court for three years and had been at his side virtually every day, and for a month now he’d be by himself. He sighed, turning to look at his own courtesans.

“Midorima, find a place for Kouki to stay, introduce him to the other consorts… tell your favourite to look after him.”

Midorima spluttered, his cheeks flushing pink. “M-my favourite?! My Lord, the royal consorts are your property, and as such-”

“Takao! That’s the one. Gives you an excuse to see him.”

“My Lord, I assure you, I have not-”

“I don’t care, Midorima. I have Taiga, and no use for the other consorts. Help yourself, you have my permission to do what you will with Takao, or any of the others. But I swear to God, if I find out anyone has dared to lay a finger on Taiga-”

“No one has, my Lord. Everyone knows you favour him… I shall take my leave, then.”

Aomine nodded, dismissing the rest of his court too, preparing himself for the lonely month to come.

* * *

 It had barely been three days since Kagami had left with Akashi and Aomine was sure he was going insane. He found it hard to sleep at night without his consort lying beside him; he found it near impossible to relax without Kagami to kiss away his stress and worries. For the time being he found solace in pestering his advisor, making fun of him for the rapidly developing relationship between him and the consort, Takao.

He tried to fill his days with as many tasks and proceedings as he could, but at night he always crawled into a cold, empty bed.

A week since Kagami had left, Aomine summoned Kouki to him, ordering him to explain what Akashi wanted his consort for.

“I’m sorry, my Lord, I’m sworn to secrecy.”

“I’m your King now!”

“I’m sorry, I cannot divulge that information.”

Aomine growled, folding his arms over his chest petulantly. “I can’t believe he thought trading you for Taiga was fair.”

Kouki smiled regardless of Aomine’s insult. “You love your consort very much.”

“What?”

“If you don’t mind me saying, my Lord, I’ve never seen a King so dedicated to his consort – except for King Akashi, of course. I’ve seen many Kings go through so many of their consorts, using them up and looking for more, but you… you favour Kagami to the point that it’s almost an actual relationship. Like husband and wife.”

Aomine shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance at the consort’s words. “Taiga does his job very well, what can I say. I have no need for other consorts when I have him.”

“King Akashi told me that you favour Kagami to the point you refuse to look for a Queen.”

“I don’t want a Queen, that’s a whole messy business… she won’t understand me, she’ll expect things, the kingdom will expect things, I’ll have to sire a child and that’s a whole other messy situation I don’t want to get in. Finding a Queen is unnecessary hassle. No thank you.”

Kouki smiled. “What about marrying a nobleman?”

“Why bother? I have Taiga. No doubt that if marry anyone they’d want me to stop seeing Taiga.”

“And you don’t want to stop seeing him because…?”

Aomine blanched, knowing precisely where Kouki was leading. “Because he’s mine, and I’m King, and-”

“You love him, my Lord.”

“You can leave now.”

Kouki smiled, standing up and bowing towards Aomine. “Yes, my Lord. I’m sorry if I spoke out of turn; King Akashi lets me speak my mind but I often forget it’s not a common luxury amongst servants.”

Aomine nodded, staring at the floor, his mind going over Kouki’s words again and again and again. “It’s fine.”

* * *

 More days passed and all Aomine could think about were Kouki’s words. They kept him awake at night and held his mind hostage when he was supposed to be focusing on important matters. They plagued him to the point that his worries were clearly etched on his face, and Midorima felt the need to intervene.

“My Lord, something seems to be troubling you, and as your… advisor, I feel I must try and advise you on any situation that could be bothering you.”

Aomine grimaced, rubbing his forehead. “If I ask you a question, will you give me a serious answer? None of your usual snark?”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“Am I in love with Taiga?”

Midorima blanched, his eyes widening comically. “E-excuse me?!”

“You heard me. Have I been in love with Taiga this entire time?”

“Well uh… Yes, my Lord, you are.”

Aomine nodded, letting out a long sigh. “Right… What should I do?”

“Do? Do about what?”

“About Taiga.”

“You want to know what I think?”

“Yes. You said it yourself, you’re my advisor! Advise me!”

Midorima sighed, slipping his glasses from his nose to rub at his eyes. “In all honesty, my Lord, I believe you should take this time away from your consort to let go of him. Move on, find a Queen. It would benefit both yourself and your kingdom, sir.”

“I’m not finding a Queen, Midorima.”

“A nobleman, then. A royal wedding would boost morale, my Lord, and I don’t doubt that you’d be more productive as a King if you weren’t bedding your consort all the time.”

“Your idea is stupid. Find a way for me to make Taiga a nobleman.”

Midorima rolled his eyes, frowning at his King. “Impossible, my Lord.”

“You haven’t even looked into it! I order you to look into it!”

Midorima let out a long, irritated sigh. “Of course, my Lord.”

* * *

 King Akashi arrived unannounced a month and a week after his departure with virtually his entire court; Aomine’s subjects flocked to the streets to see the procession through the town at the foot of Aomine’s castle. Aomine himself waited on bated breath, watching from one of the towers that had the best view of the town below. He couldn’t spot Kagami’s fiery hair from where he was stood, and unless he was in Akashi’s personal carriage, which was unlikely, he could only assume he wasn’t there. He could feel his frustration coursing through his veins, not knowing what he’d do to Akashi if he’d turned up to his castle unannounced, uninvited, and without the consort he’d so kindly stolen.

Akashi’s procession finally made it to Aomine’s castle gates, Aomine going down with Midorima to greet them.

“It’s good to see you, Daiki. How have you fared this past month?”

“Where is he?”

Akashi and Midorima rolled their eyes at Aomine’s stubbornness.

“He’s fine, he’s-”

“Where is he?”

Akashi motioned to one of his footmen, nodding before stepping to the side. The footman opened the door to Akashi’s carriage, holding out his hand to help out whoever was inside. Aomine’s eyes bulged at the sight of Kagami in lavish red robes, robes that bore Akashi’s crest. The polished saber at Kagami’s hip tipped Aomine to his consort’s new status. Kagami grinned widely at Aomine, bowing low before letting himself be enveloped in his King’s arms.

“What happened?”

Akashi smiled, linking his fingers behind his back. “For his wonderful service to myself and my kingdom, I granted him noble status. He has his own family crest and plot of land back in my kingdom, but I believe he wishes to renounce his status in my kingdom, for a place in yours.”

Aomine looked at Kagami again, as if he was seeing him for the first time and couldn’t restrain the smile that tugged at his lips. “Taiga?”

Still smiling, Kagami stepped out of his King’s arms and lowered himself to his knee, taking Aomine’s hand in his. “My Lord, I formally request that I be given permission to join your court, and to serve you as my King for the rest of my days.” Kagami looked back up at Aomine, pressing his lips to his King’s knuckles.

“You don’t have to bow to me, Taiga,” Aomine grumbled, pulling Kagami up to his feet. “And you needn’t ask permission to join my court… But I shan’t allow you to serve me. You’re a nobleman now, yes?”

Kagami nodded, letting himself be drawn into Aomine’s arms once again. Aomine turned towards Midorima, pointing at him almost menacingly.

“Midorima, assemble the best team you can; you have a wedding to plan.”

Midorima groaned but nodded, bowing to his King before making his way back into the castle. Akashi chuckled to himself, watching Aomine cup Kagami’s face between his palms, muttering soft, sweet nothings that only the two of them could hear. He excused himself when the tender reunion became a passionate realisation that they hadn’t touched each other in over a month.


	27. Day 27 -- Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt follows on from _[Day 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1898325/chapters/9256276)_

Kagami woke up to the sound of sniffling and hushed whispers from the next room. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, letting out a sigh at the late hour before dragging himself up and out of bed. He appreciated Aomine trying to keep the volume down, but Kagami seemed to have some sixth sense when something wasn’t okay. He pulled on his track pants and shuffled through to Tatsuya’s bedroom.

Aomine was sat at the top of Tatsuya’s bed, Tatsuya curled up in his arms sniffling and letting out the occasional sob whilst Aomine tried his hardest to calm him down. Kagami smiled sadly and went to sit on the bed, reaching over to card his fingers through their son’s hair.

“What’s the matter, kiddo?”

Aomine smiled up at Kagami, his eyes showing just how tired he was from his lack of sleep. “Another nightmare.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up, papa,” Tatsuya sobbed, poking his head up to look at Kagami. Kagami moaned, grabbing Tatsuya around the waist, dragging him onto his lap, cradling him against his chest.

“Hey now, don’t be silly, Tatsu, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?”

Tatsuya nodded, burying his face against Kagami’s chest. “I had ‘nother nightmare that you left. And daddy was crying, and I was crying, and daddy was shouting for you to come back but you didn’t.”

Kagami nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. Ever since he’d been caught in a tough fire that put him in hospital for the weekend, Tatsuya had been having nightmares about him dying, and it was clearly taking its toll on everyone. Aomine was up every night calming Tatsuya down, losing his much needed sleep. Kagami had volunteered to see to their son, but since their adoption of Tatsuya he still hadn’t managed to score easier shifts like Aomine had, and so was forced to go back to bed.

But it had been weeks now and the nightmares were showing no signs of stopping. Kagami knew something needed to be done.

“Come on, come sleep in our bed tonight. That way you know I’m still there, okay?”

Tatsuya nodded, his cries having calmed down some since he’d settled on Kagami’s lap. Kagami wasted no time carrying Tatsuya through to his and Aomine’s bedroom, settling him amongst the pillows and crawled in next to him, opening his arms for Tatsuya to curl up into. Aomine yawned as he lay down next to them, stroking his fingers through their son’s hair.

“Sorry, Taiga. Tonight was a bad one.”

Kagami nodded, lacing his fingers through his husband’s. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not in until afternoon.”

–

Kagami marched straight through to his sergeant’s office, handing him his letter of resignation. His sergeant quickly read the letter and jumped to his feet, trying to talk Kagami out of it.

“You’re one of the best, Kagami-san! I can’t afford to lose you!”

Kagami bowed, nodding at what his boss was saying. “I’m sorry, sir, but I just can’t. It’s too dangerous. It’s giving my kid nightmares.”

“Every kid has nightmares, Kagami-san.”

“Tatsu’s been having nightmares every single night since the accident. He’s up for hours, and Daiki’s up with him and I just can’t keep doing this to them. My family deserve peace of mind that I’m not going not come home one day. Tatsu’s _already_ had a rough go at life and he’s only seven! He’s finally got a stable family unit and I just… I can’t fuck it up for him.”

Kagami’s sergeant sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Isn’t there anything else you can do?”

Kagami shook his head. “I’m not in line for any kind of promotion, and I’ve _tried_ to get better hours just so I can at least be up with him when he’s upset, but… I keep getting these crappy shifts that keep me away from him. So no. This is the only way.”

“Kagami… what if I tried-”

“Sorry sir, you’re not changing my mind. I can’t do this job any more, my family comes first.”

“Right… right… There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

“Nope. I need to be at home with my kid.”

“Okay… Well, good luck, Kagami-san. I’m sad to see you go but I can’t very well force you to stay.”

Kagami nodded, taking another bow. “Thank you, sir. Sorry it had to come to this, but I have no other choice.”

–

Aomine’s head whipped around at the sound of a key in the lock; he carefully shuffled Tatsuya from his lap and went to investigate. He felt himself visibly deflate at the sight of Kagami taking off his shoes, his heart still pounding in his chest.

“Fuck’s sake, Taiga, you scared the crap out of me.”

Kagami chuckled, hanging up his coat before enveloping Aomine in his arms, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Sorry. Did you do your wall shuffle thing?”

“Almost. What are you doing home?”

“I quit.”

“You… what?!”

Kagami smiled, pulling away so he could get a good look at his husband. “I quit. I’m now unemployed.”

“Why?!”

“Why? Because our son is up every night crying his heart out because he’s afraid I’ll die!”

“Oh… So… what now?”

Kagami shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I don’t know… Maybe see if Riko’s got a job at her dad’s gym… But the main plan is to make sure Tatsu’s happy and not up all night every night.”

Aomine nodded, reaching up to cup his husband’s cheek, stroking over it with his thumb. “I can get onboard with that plan. I can support us for the time being, pick up more shifts if you’ll be home with Tatsu… It’ll be nice knowing you’re safe.”

“Papa?”

Aomine and Kagami turned to see Tatsuya cautiously poke his head around the wall, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of Kagami. Kagami grinned back, kneeling down and holding out his arms, ready to catch Tatsuya when he threw himself at him.

“Hey kiddo, how’re you today?”

“Better. Why aren’t you at work, papa?”

Kagami chuckled, carrying his son through to the living room. “I quit.”

“You quit?! Why?”

“So I could spend more time with you, and daddy. And because it was dangerous.”

Tatsuya nodded, his eyes focused and serious. “It was really dangerous.”

“Exactly. So I’ll get another job. One that doesn’t have night shifts or burning buildings. Sound good?”

“Yeah! I missed you, papa. You were always working or sleeping.”

Kagami smiled, pressing a kiss to Tatsuya’s forehead. “I’m sorry, I missed you too… but not any more! We’ll spend loads of time together!”

“And daddy?”

Aomine grinned, plopping himself down onto the sofa next to them, tickling Tatsuya under his arms. “Of course I’ll be there! Try and keep me away!”

Kagami couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Tatsuya rolling about on his lap, writhing in agony whilst Aomine tickled him, the pair laughing wildly; he was sure his heart was going to burst from the amount of love he felt for his family. Seeing their uninhibited smiles, he knew he’d made the right choice.


	28. Day 28 -- Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something short and silly to get back in the swing of things

**Idiot has sent an image**

**Idiot:** Yeah?

 **Idiot:** Like my shoes?

 **You:** Daiki your shoes aren’t even in frame!

 **Idiot:** Oh…

 **Idiot:** Like my abs?

 **You:** Daiki…

 **Idiot:** Yeah?

 **You:** ...You know I like your abs.

 **Idiot:** Licked them enough!

 **Idiot:** Anyway come on!

 **Idiot:** What does it take to get some reciprocation around here?!

 **You:** Give me a minute…

* * *

 

 **Hyuuga:** Just a reminder, everyone needs to bring something to the cookout!

  **Hyuuga:** Everyone!

  **Kiyoshi:** I’ll be bringing my grandmother’s mochi!

 **Koganei:** Me and Mitobe will bring some onigiri and karaage

 **Hyuuga:** Good. It includes you too, first years!

 **Hyuuga:** Kagami, will you be in charge of the grill?

**You have sent an image**

**You:** Good enough for you?

 **Hyuuga:** …?

 **Hyuuga:** What?

* * *

 

 **Idiot:** Taaiiggaa!

 **Idiot:** Don’t leave me hanging!

 **You:** I fucking sent it!

 **Idiot:** Uh, no you didn’t!

* * *

 

 **Hyuuga:** KAGAMI WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND US NUDES?!?!

 **Kiyoshi:** In all fairness he’s not naked?

 **Koganei:** But the bulge in his shorts is pretty obvious

 **Tsuchida:** Good point, implied dick is still dick

 **Hyuuga:** DON’T FUCKING IGNORE THIS!

 **Hyuuga:** I WANT AN EXPLANATION!

 **Koganei:** You know I’ll give this a solid 9/10.

 **Koganei:** The composition is pretty good. The lighting catches on his muscles pretty nicely. He’s obviously just finished working out, and he’s sweaty but not too sweaty? Enough to make you think about possible situations in which one could get sweaty ;)

 **Koganei:** And his stance is casual but also ‘get a load of this’

 **Koganei:** Also dick in shorts

 **Hyuuga:** STOP ANALYSING THE PICTURE! KAGAMI ANSWER ME!

* * *

 

 **You:** Fucking

 **You:** Kill

 **You:** Me

 **Idiot:** ?

 **You:** I fucking sent your picture to my team’s group chat

 **Idiot:** YOU SENT MY PICTURE TO YOUR TEAM?!

 **You:** No, I sent the picture of me I was going to send to you

 **Idiot:** Oh

 **Idiot:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **You:** NOT FUNNY! LOOK! I’ll send you a screenshot

**You sent an image**

**Idiot:** Holy fuck your captain is absolutely livid!

 **You:** Yeah! What do I do?!

 **Idiot:** I mean… send over the picture, I need to see this 9/10 composition

 **You:** Okay first, fuck you

 **You:** And second… fine…

**You sent an image**

* * *

 

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun I think you should probably explain

 **Furihata:** Who were you even supposed to send that too?

 **Koganei:** GOOD POINT!

 **Koganei:** WHO’S THE SECRET GIRLFRIEND?!

 **Hyuuga:** THAT’S NOT WHAT’S IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!

 **Tsuchida:** It’s pretty obvious he meant to send it to someone else

 **Tsuchida:** At least, I hope so

 **Hyuuga:** Why’s he sending nudes in the first place?!

 **Kiyoshi:** Ah, at least the caps lock is off

 **Hyuuga:** FUCK YOU

 **You:** I am so so so so so sorry

 **You:** I wasn’t meant to send that

 **You:** Obviously

 **Koganei:** WHO’S THE SECRET GIRLFRIEND?!

 **You:** There is no secret girlfriend

 **Koganei:** WRONG

 **Koganei:** No one just takes that kind of picture without intending to send it to someone!

 **You:** Well I did

 **Koganei:** NOPE

 **Kiyoshi:** Come on, Kagami, you can tell us

 **You:** No I can’t

 **Kiyoshi:** Of course you can, we’re all friends. No one will make fun of you

 **Tsuchida:** I mean statistically I can’t be the only person on the team without a girlfriend

 **You:** I don’t have a girlfriend!

 **Koganei:** Don’t deny it!

 **Kuroko:** Read between the lines

 **Kuroko:** He doesn’t have a GIRLfriend

 **Furihata:** IT’S A BOYFRIEND?!

 **Koganei:** IT MAKES SENSE!

 **Koganei:** IS IT SOMEONE WE KNOW?!

 **Kiyoshi:** I don’t think it’s someone on the team, everyone seems relatively scandalised by the picture

 **Koganei:** Maybe it’s Captain, he seems pretty upset

 **Hyuuga:** I’M NOT GAY!

 **Koganei:** WHAT IF IT’S IZUKI! HE’S BEEN PRETTY SILENT!

 **Kiyoshi:** His phone’s broken at the moment, but I could phone his home number

 **You:** It’s not anyone on the team!

 **Kuroko:** So you admit you have a boyfriend?

 **You:**...

 **You:** Fine

 **You:** Yes, I have a boyfriend.

 **You:** And for your information, I’m bisexual

 **Furihata:** Is it one of Kuroko’s old teammates?

 **Koganei:** YES!

 **Kuroko:** I’m staying out of this

 **Koganei:** Is it Kise?

 **You:** No

 **Tsuchida:** He’s just going to say no to them all, we need to deduce this

 **You:** No

 **Koganei:** Okay… I’ll retract Kise, he’s got enough fangirls, he wouldn’t need to date Kagami

 **You:** What the fuck?!

 **You:** I’m not good enough for Kise?!

 **Koganei:** I don’t think the green one… he’s too uptight

 **Tsuchida:** Not to mention he makes goo-goo eyes at his teammate

 **Koganei:** Good call

 **Koganei:** The giant, then?

 **Tsuchida:** Possibly…

 **Tsuchida:** But personally I don’t think he seems the relationship type

 **Koganei:** True…

 **Koganei:** Who’s left?

 **Kuroko:** Aomine and Akashi

 **You:** I thought you were staying out of this!

 **Koganei:** Oh, well it’s obviously Aomine

 **You:** Obviously?

 **Koganei:** Well would you date Akashi?

 **You:** Fuck no!

 **Koganei:** Case closed!

 **You:** You can’t just decide that I’m dating Aomine!

 **Kiyoshi:** I agree. You and Aomine-kun have a lot in common

 **Koganei:** He seems the type of guy who’d like nudes

 **You:** It wasn’t even a nude!

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun

 **Kuroko:** Are you dating Aomine-kun?

**Kuroko sent an image**

**You:** Holy shit don’t just send pictures of yourself staring

 **You:** It’s like you’re staring into my soul

 **Kuroko:** Are you dating Aomine-kun?

 **You:** ...Fuck you

 **Kuroko:** Is that a yes?

 **You:**...

 **You** : Yes

 **Kuroko:** Congratulations, I’m happy for you

 **Koganei:** WE FIGURED IT OUT!

 **Tsuchida:** VIRTUAL HIGH-FIVE!

 **Koganei:** WOOP!

 **Koganei:** Mitobe also says congratulations

* * *

 

 **You:** Okay

 **You:** So I just told my team we’re dating

 **Idiot:** And?

 **You:** I think they’re happy for me?

 **Idiot:** Cool

 **Idiot:** I should do the same

 **You:** What?

* * *

* * *

 

**You sent an image**

**You:** Oh woops

 **You:** That was meant for my boyfriend

 **You:** Kagami Taiga

 **You:** Not you

 **You:** Sorry

 **Wakamatsu:** What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I remembered about Izuki halfway through writing?


	29. Chapter 29 -- Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheyy! Thanks for the patience, we're finally on the last stretch! Only took me three goddamn years! Apparently, Warcraft server downtime does wonders for my writing ethic. I hope it doesn't show that this was written at three in the morning.

Friday nights were Daiki’s favourite. Sure, practice ran an extra hour and that was an extra hour he had to spend in the company of Wakamatsu of all people, but Friday nights signalled the start of his weekend, and weekends were always spent with Taiga. And whilst the weekend was always full of activities and entertainment, Friday nights were where Daiki got to calm down, and relax. They were where he got to recharge his energy for the following seven days, and where he and Taiga got to act like a real couple.

Daiki always made his way straight to Taiga’s after practice, never bothering to stop at home; Taiga’s apartment had plenty of his things there, so there was no cause to detour in the opposite direction. The moment he opened the door he was overwhelmed with the scent of whatever Taiga was cooking up for dinner, and a warmth that only seemed present in this apartment. He called out to his boyfriend, announcing his presence as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket.

“Welcome home.”

Daiki looked up to see Taiga approaching him, a dish-towel slung over his shoulder and his hair slightly damp with sweat, pushed back from his face. Daiki smiled, opening himself up to Taiga’s hug, nuzzling into his neck with an almost shy kiss.

“You smell good.”

“You definitely don’t. Grab a shower, dinner should be ready when you get out.”

Daiki nodded, pulling away from the embrace but paused, lifting his hand to Taiga’s cheek. Taiga smiled, pressing into the touch, letting himself be drawn into a lazy kiss. Friday nights were when Daiki was at his most docile; there was no playful bickering, biting kisses or aggressive groping, only gentle embraces and sleepy smiles. Daiki gave Taiga one last peck and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly stripped out of his gross gym-clothes, making sure to put them in the washing machine that Taiga always had prepared and got under the shower. The sting of the hot water helped Daiki relax further, his mind all but switching off as he got himself clean.

Taiga was plating up the food when Daiki eventually emerged into the living area, a small towel still draped around his shoulders, catching any loose droplets from his hair. Taiga grinned at him as he scooped another spoonful of rice and curry into his bowel before making his way over to the kotatsu, depositing the food onto the table-top. Daiki leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Taiga’s cheek and picked up his chopsticks, muttering out the usual “Itadakimasu”.

The couple ate silently, the television quietly showing the sports line-up for the upcoming weekend. Occasionally they would grunt or snort at whatever the newscasters had said, rolling their eyes at a few of the predictions, but kept their thoughts to themselves when the topic finally turned to basketball. The new JBA season was starting up and it only made sense that Taiga and Daiki supported rival teams. However, since becoming a couple the topic of their teams ceased to be the cause of any arguments, both boys accepting that their teams had strengths and weaknesses that would only be settled on the court, and no amount of arguing about it would do the matter any good.

Daiki let out a groan, leaning back on his elbows to signify he’d finished his meal. Taiga simply smiled at him and continued eating.

“That was good… As usual.”

Taiga chuckled, nudging Daiki’s feet under the kotatsu. “You’re welcome.”

Daiki lay back, stretching his arms over his head before slowly pulling himself out from under the table. “I’ll make a start.” He picked up his bowl and chopsticks, taking them into the kitchen and deposited them next to the sink. Friday nights were grotesquely domestic, Daiki and Taiga cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry; but Daiki wouldn’t change a thing. He quickly got the hot water running and began cleaning up the dirty kitchenware, setting them on the draining board for Taiga to dry once he’d finished eating.

Taiga finally joined him and the chores were finished, leaving the couple to snuggle up under the kotatsu, a film playing on the television. Daiki eventually started fidgeting, shifting Taiga this way and that to find a comfortable position, trying to find the ideal position for sneaky gropes and slathering his neck with kisses. Too tired from a busy week, Taiga allowed it, trying his best to not giggle when his boyfriend’s touches tickled, occasionally reaching his hand back to grope Daiki in return.

“You know you’re starting something,” Daiki muttered, snaking his arm around Taiga’s midsection, stroking his fingers over the taut skin that peeked from under his shirt. Taiga shrugged, raising his arm up and back around Daiki’s neck, pulling his face closer to his own.

“I may start it, but are you going to finish it?”

“Damn straight I’ll finish it… Give me a minute though, need to wake up the half of me that just wants to sleep.”

Taiga laughed, shifting himself around to face Daiki, curling his arms around his shoulders. “Aomine Daiki, too tired to fuck?”

“Shut up, if you tell people it’ll ruin my reputation.”

“What will people think?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Them’s fighting words.”

“Fucking fight me.”

Daiki smirked, letting Taiga pull him into a kiss, instantly sinking into the warm feelings he got from it. He let his hands roam over the bared skin of Taiga’s back, holding his boyfriend’s body close against his own, moaning when Taiga licked into his mouth. These slow, lazy kisses were easily his favourite. There wasn’t any rushing, they weren’t trying to move anything along, they just enjoyed the moment, and the feel of lying next to each other and being intimate.

“I love you.”

Daiki didn’t bother trying to restrain the grin, instead pressing his lips against Taiga’s once more. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last prompt is 'NSFW'... I have no ideas for it so you guys can feel free to spam me with NSFW ideas if you wish and I'll pick whichever one jumps out at me, and hopefully get it written before next year.


End file.
